Gossip
by Darling Cherry
Summary: Les magazines people s'arrachent les potins, qu'ils soient vrais ou faux... Hermione et Drago vont en faire les frais.
1. Prologue

**Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le précédentes!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Prologue**

**Wizard Rumors** – _La femme cocue la plus connue du monde sorcier, c'est ELLE !  
_  
**Les Potins du Chemin** – _Krum, il passe du très bon temps avec une femme, mais ce n'est pas la sienne !  
_  
**Sorcières Hebdo** – _Alors que sa femme est en Angleterre, il roucoule sous les cocotiers avec une autre !_

Hermione jetait rageusement une à une les couvertures de magazines people qui s'étaient entassés devant la porte de chez elle. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas revenue dans son propre appartement.

**Potins à Gogo** – _Krum/Granger, le mariage le plus court du monde sorcier ?_

Oui, Hermione Granger s'était mariée à Viktor Krum il y a un peu plus de 6 mois maintenant. Ils s'étaient rencontré à Poudlard lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois. Cependant, à cette époque là, Hermione était amoureuse de Ron et quand celui-ci s'était enfin déclaré, elle avait préféré mettre fin à sa relation avec le célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Ron et Hermione restèrent ensemble 3 ans avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Au fil du temps ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient plus comme des frères et sœurs. Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione et Viktor s'étaient revus et après plusieurs rendez-vous galants, ils avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble. Tout était allé très vite : peu après leur rencontre, Hermione avait emménagé chez lui. En effet, Viktor Krum était un sportif très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers et il était préférable pour Hermione de se trouver un logement dans lequel elle serait à l'abri des paparazzis. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de s'installer dans la grande demeure du jeune homme, située au milieu d'un grand parc, protégé par de nombreux gardes du corps. Les journalistes avaient fait beaucoup de bruit autour de leur nouvelle idylle un célèbre sportif en couple avec la meilleure amie de celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, rien de plus croustillant pour les journalistes !

**Scandales Magiques :** _La Lionne n'a finalement pas réussi à dompter son mari_...

Malgré le passé plutôt houleux de Viktor, Hermione en était très amoureuse. Elle savait qu'il avait eut de nombreuses aventures d'une nuit avec beaucoup de filles et qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment fidèle, mais elle l'aimait. C'est pour ça que 6 mois plus tard, quand Viktor la demanda en mariage, elle accepta. Ils s'étaient donc mariés 2 mois plus tard en compagnie de leurs amis et de leurs familles dans une grande villa au nord de Londres. Les magazines avaient fait choux gras de leur union, se demandant si leur mariage allait durer ou non. Et bien sur, leur mariage n'avait pas duré…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci à tous pour vos premiers commentaires, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 1**

- _Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça !_ cria Viktor en tentant de retenir Hermione par le bras.

- _Bien sur que si je peux ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser humilier de la sorte ?_ lui répondit la brune avec rage.

- _Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

- _CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE CROIS ? Tu es en train de tripoter une femme dans un jacuzzi et ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? C'EST QUOI ALORS ?_ hurla Hermione.

- _Je… Enfin… Tu vois…_ bafouilla Krum qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Hermione le gifla de toutes ses forces et ramassa sa valise. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de leur villa et se tourna vers son futur ex-mari, le fusillant du regard.

- _C'est terminé entre nous Krum. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir ni entendre parler de toi. N'essaie pas de revenir vers moi, tu risques plus qu'une simple gifle. Prépare tes avocats, je demande le divorce !_

- _Hermione NON je t'en priiis_ ! s'écria Viktor.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, elle avait déjà transplané chez elle. L'avantage d'être une sorcière c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de traverser la horde de journalistes qui s'étaient pressés aux abords de la villa de Viktor et aux abords de son appartement. Hermione lança un _silencio_ afin de ne plus être dérangée par les cries de ces vautours. Elle était repassée la veille après avoir vu les gros titres des magazines. D'ordinaire, Hermione ne prêtait pas attention à ce que racontait ces torchons mais là... C'était sans équivoque. Elle prit une des coupures qui dépassait de la poubelle et la regarda attentivement. Le scoop faisait la une du journal. Une énorme photo de Viktor dans un jacuzzi avec une autre femme occupait toute la première page. Hermione n'aurait rien dit si la photo ne les montrait pas clairement en train de batifoler dans le bain à remous. Mais cette photo n'était pas la pire, à l'intérieur du magazine une dizaine d'autres photos était montré et on voyait parfaitement les maillots de bains voler au fur et à mesure.

Hermione soupira et jeta à nouveau le journal dans la poubelle. Bien-sur qu'elle était au courant que Viktor était aux Bahamas, il lui avait dit qu'il avait un match de Quidditch et qu'il devait y rester quelques jours. Mais la jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse lui faire ça. Hermione était en colère, en colère contre Viktor et surtout contre elle-même car elle n'a pas su voir qu'il se foutait d'elle. Elle était triste aussi, triste et blessée à cause de Viktor. Hermione courru dans sa chambre et se réfugia sous sa couette où elle pu enfin se laisser aller aux larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard et après s'être endormie d'épuisement, Hermione fut réveillée par la sonnerie de l'interphone. La jeune femme grogna et voyant que la sonnerie ne s'arrêtait pas, elle se leva et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la porte.

- _Oui?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu pâteuse.  
- _C'est Ginny, ouvre moi_!

Hermione appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte à sa meilleure amie. En attendant qu'elle n'arrive, Hermione tenta d'arranger un peu sa coiffure. Sa petite sieste lui avait emmêlé les cheveux et son maquillage avait coulé. Elle prononça une formule pour se démaquiller et elle s'attacha les cheveux avec un élastique. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte.

- _Salut Gin',_ dit Hermione en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.  
- _Salut toi. C'est dingue le monde fou qu'il y a en bas! Comment tu vas?_  
- _Pas très bien à vrai dire_... répondit la brune en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- _Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il se passe,_ dit Ginny en prenant la main de son amie.  
- _Mais tu n'y es pour rien Ginny! A moins que tu ne sois la greluche du jacuzzi?_ demanda Hermione avec de petits yeux.  
- _Mais NON! Voyons Mione, je suis très heureuse en couple et je ne voudrais jamais te faire ça!_  
- _Je sais bien ne t'en fais pas_, soupira Hermione avec un faible sourire. _Je te sers un thé?_  
_- Avec plaisir!_

Hermione partit à la cuisine et mit chauffer de l'eau.

- _Vous allez divorcer?_ demanda Ginny en rejoignant Hermione dans la cuisine.  
- _Oui, je ne veux plus être reliée à ce porc de quelques façons..._  
-_ Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour arranger la situation?_  
- _Qu'est ce que tu veux arranger Ginny? Krum m'a humiliée de la pire façon et tout le monde est au courant! Il m'a mentit, trompée, bafouée, TOUT_!

La bouilloire sifflait, Hermione la prit et servit le thé. Les deux jeunes femmes firent tinter leurs cuillères en silence pendant quelques minutes.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hermione_... fit Ginny en soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir.  
- _Y'a pas grand chose à dire, je sais que tu es là pour moi et ça me touche énormément! Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me remettre sur pieds..._  
_- Je comprends. Tu veux venir à la maison quelques jours? Harry sera ravi de te voir!_ proposa Ginny.  
- _Non merci Ginny, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule quelques temps. Je pense que je vais partir, pour m'aérer la tête et m'éloigner de tout ça..._  
_- Mais partir où?_ demanda la rousse inquiète.  
- _Peut être en France, à Paris je pense._  
_- Mais pourquoi si loin?_  
_- J'ai pas envie que les journaliste sachent où je suis. Vu comment ils sont là en bas de chez moi, je pense que si je ne pars pas, ils vont me harceler! Paris est une grande ville, je pourrais me "cacher" le temps d'un été,_ expliqua-t-elle calmement.  
- _Je vois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis_... fit Ginny avec un petit sourire.  
- _Non, ça fait longtemps que je veux aller en France. C'est l'occasion ou jamais! En plus mes grands parents avaient un appartement donc je n'aurai pas de problème pour me loger!  
- Et pour ton boulot?  
_

Hermione travaillait depuis 2 ans comme chroniqueuse dans un journal de mode sorcier. Quand ils s'étaient remis ensemble, Viktor lui avait proposé d'arrêter de travailler, lui expliquant qu'il pouvait parfaitement subvenir à ses besoins, mais Hermione aimait son travail et son indépendance.

_- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de vacance, 3 mois de congés ne devraient pas trop les déranger! _

Ginny ne répondit pas, triste à l'idée de voir sa meilleure amie partir loin.

- _Ginny, soit pas triste_! s'exclama Hermione en prenant la rousse dans ses bras. _J'ai 24 ans, je rêve de passer du temps en France! Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de m'aérer et de m'éloigner de toute cette pagaille._  
_- Je sais,_ fit Ginny d'une petite voix. _On pourra venir te voir quand même?_  
_- Bien sur! L'appartement est suffisament grand pour que vous passiez!_

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent ensuite des préparatifs pour le départ de Hermione et de la potentielle venue de ses amis à Paris. Quand Ginny partit dans l'après-midi, Hermione passa voir ses parents. Bien-sur, ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de son futur divorce. La jeune fille discuta longuement avec eux des raisons de sa séparation avec Krum et des motivations de son départ. Rassurés de voir qu'elle voulait se prendre en main, les Granger donnèrent la clé de l'appartement à Paris à leur fille et lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Quand elle rentra chez elle, les journalistes étaient toujours présent en bas de son immeuble. Hermione appela alors son avocat afin de parler avec lui des termes de son divorce. Lorsque tout fut réglé, elle s'acheta un billet de train pour Paris pour le lendemain puis elle entreprit de ranger toutes ses affaires.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes, Hermione transplana chez Ginny et Harry puis elle passa chez Ron et sa compagne Luna pour leur dire au revoir. Elle transplana ensuite dans une petite rue à côté de la gare de Saint Pancras puis elle se dirigea vers son train. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Hermione poussa un profond soupire. Viktor avait tenté de la contacter toute la soirée la veille mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler. "_Partir me fera beaucoup de bien_" pensa-t-elle tandis que le train démarrait.

Le trajet fut plutôt rapide et Hermione retrouva facilement l'appartement de ses grands-parents. Il était situé non loin de la Tour Eiffel, face à la Seine. C'était un appartement au dernier étage d'un immeuble de style victorien avec un parquet en chêne foncé et des murs blancs ornés de corniches au niveau du plafond. Quand elle pénétra dans le logement, Hermione se souvient de toutes les vacances qu'elle avait passée chez ses grands-parents. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine qui était plutôt grande et donnait sur un coin salle à manger composé d'une grande table en verre et de 6 chaises. A sa droite, un couloir menait aux 3 chambres et aux 2 salles de bain qui composaient l'appartement. En face d'Hermione, se trouvait un grand salon dont les grandes fenêtres donnaient sur une terrasse suffisament grande pour contenir 2 transat' et une seconde tables pour les déjeuner à l'extérieur. Hermione adorait cet endroit. C'est grand mais aussi très convivial et très bien décoré. A la mort de ses grands parents, les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de revoir la décoration afin de pouvoir mettre l'appartement à louer et y gagner un peu d'argent.

Hermione déposa ses affaires et jeta un sort pour qu'elles se rangent toute seule. Elle entreprit ensuite de prévenir ses parents et ses amis qu'elle était bien arrivée. Elle alla sur la terasse et s'installa sur un transat avec son ordinateur portable. Elle repensa à ces dernières 48h. Elle n'avait vu les journaux qu'en fin de journée quand elle était sortie du travail, mais elle s'était doutée dans la journée qu'il se passait quelquechose. Tout le monde l'avait dévisagée comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. C'est sur le chemin du retour que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les fameux magazines qui avaient tous en une une grande photo de Viktor et de sa greluche. Le coeur d'Hermione se serra. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? L'apprendre par les journaux avait été un vrai coups dur pour Hermione et elle avait translapné sur le champs chez Viktor qui étonnament était de retour des Bahamas. Le bulgare avait tenté en vain de se faire pardonné à l'aide d'un baiser et de caresses mais s'en était trop pour Hermione qui avait hurlé et qui lui avait jeté toutes ses affaires à la figure. Ca faisait déjà quelques semaines que la jeune fille se doutait de quelque chose. Viktor était plutôt distant et était souvent en déplacement. Elle savait qu'il avait des obligation à cause du Quidditch et tout ça mais il était différent du début de leur relation. En surfant sur le net, elle découvrit à nouveau les photos. En regardant un peu plus attentivement elle se rendit compte que la fille avec Viktor lui était vaguement familière: blonde, passablement vulgaire, le nez retroussé...

- PARKINSON? s'écria Hermione n'y croyant pas.

Hermione s'attarda sur le commentaire près de la photo.

- _Viktor Krum est en ce moment aux Bahamas pour prendre un peu de bon temps, mais sans sa femme Hermione Granger. En effet il a été vu en pleine action en compagnie de la célèbre mannequin Pansy Parkinson récemment séparée de son mari Drago Malfoy._ -

Hermione grogna, cette Pansy lui aura pourri la vie jusqu'au bout! La jeune continua sa lecture et tomba sur une photo d'elle. Elle y avait les cheveux attaché à la va-vite, portait un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt trop grand et de grandes cernes sous les yeux.

_- Hermione, toujours à Londres est au 36ème dessous et se laisse complètement aller au désespoir-_

"_N'importe quoi!_" songea Hermione. La photo avait été prise peut de temps après le décès de ses grands-parents, Hermione avait perdu le sommeil à cette époque et s'était un peu laissée aller.

- _Cette garce va me le payer_! dit Hermione en fermant rageusement son PC.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis très contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait :)  
En espérant que ça continue, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines après son arrivée à Paris, Hermione se sentait libre et légère. Les paparazzis ne savaient pas où elle était et leur absence lui faisait du bien. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle se baladait, elle tombait sur des magazines qui parlaient de son futur divorce et la présentait comme une croqueuse de diamant qui voulait rafler toute la forture de Viktor Krum. La jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère. Elle savait ce qu'elle valait et qui elle était.

Après son arrivée à Paris, Hermione avait retrouvé une ancienne amie, Kate, avec qui elle passait ses vacances quand elle était plus jeune. C'était une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux longs et lisses, grande et élancé. Elle était aussi une sorcière du même âge que Hermione et avait étudié à BeauxBatons. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très heureuses de se retrouver et Kate aida beaucoup Hermione à se sentir mieux depuis sa séparation.

Ce jour-là, les deux amies faisaient du shopping sur les Grands Boulevards.

- _Mione, ce soir il faut AB-SO-LU-MENT qu'on sorte! Il parait qu'il y a une super soirée au VIP Room, il faut qu'on y aille!_ s'exclama Kate surexcitée.  
- _Pourquoi pas_, répondit Hermione un peu plus sur la réserve.  
- _Allez, depuis que tu es arrivée on n'est pas allée en boite, c'est une bonne occasion non?_  
_- Oui tu as raison! J'ai besoin de me défouler_! fit Hermione finalement excitée à l'idée de sortir le soir.  
- _Il faut que se trouve des tenues alors!_ annonca Kate en prenant la main de son amie et en l'entrainant de les magasins.

Les deux femmes passèrent plusieurs heures dans les magasins qu'elles dévalisèrent. Quand elles rentrèrent à l'appartement de Hermione, elles avaient tellement de sac qu'elles ne rentraient pas à deux dans l'ascenseur. Hermione et Kate profitèrent ensuite du reste de la journée pour se prélasser au soleil sur la terrasse de Hermione.

-_Tu as vu ce qu'ils racontent sur toi dans les journaux?_ demanda Kate.  
- _Non, tu sais que je ne préfère pas m'y intéresser,_ répondit Hermione en sirotant un verre de vin.  
- _Je sais bien, mais là, ils racontent de telles abérations que je me demande comment les gens peuvent y croire!_  
_- Qu'est ce qu'ils disent?_ demanda la Griffondor l'air soudainement intéressée.  
- _Ils disent que tu es en cure de désintox car tu as sombrer dans l'alcool depuis la publication des photos_, répondit Kate d'un air théâtral.  
- _C'est vrai que là, ils font vraiment très fort!_ consentit Hermione. _En même temps, ils ont pas tout à fait tort_! ajouta-t-elle en finissant sont verre de vin.

Elles bronzèrent et papotèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures puis quand il fut temps d'aller se préparer, elles se levèrent et ouvrirent leurs sacs dans la chambre d'Hermione. Bien sur, elles avaient acheté beaucoup de vêtements pour sortir et maintenant elles n'arrivaient plus à se décider. Les vêtements volaient dans la pièce au rythme de la musique qui pulsait des enceintes de Hermione. Les deux femmes étaient si surexcitées, qu'elles mirent plus d'une heure et demi pour se préparer. Vers 22h, elles étaient fin prêtes. Kate avait opté pour une robe courte à sequins dorés, resserrée au niveau de la taille avec une ceinture noire. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blond en une queue-de-cheval haute d'où s'échappait sa frange. Hermione, quant à elle, avait enfilé une robe en dentelle noire transparente dont la mini jupe était faite de plumes noires avec de hauts escarpins noirs assortis. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux châtains fond lâche et les avait légèrement ondulés. Avant de partir, elles grignotèrent une pizzas qu'elles avaient commandées. Vers 23h30, elles sortirent de l'appartement et partirent en direction du VIP Room.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde devant la discothèque, les personnes faisant la queue étaient déjà dans l'ambiance. Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes patientaient pour entrer, Hermione et Kate virent passer une limousine noire qui se gara devant l'entrée. Un groupe de jeunes d'environ 25 ans sortit de la voiture et tous se dirigèrent vers le cordon d'entrée. Parmi les quelques garçons qui faisaient partis de ce groupe, Hermione aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir de toute sa vie. Enfin revoir en personne car elle en entendait suffisamment parler autour d'elle et des photos de lui circulaient beaucoup dans les médias.

- _Oh merde..._ soupira Hermione.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_ demanda Kate qui, occupée sur son téléphone, n'avait pas vu le groupe de jeune passer.  
- _Non rien_, rien t'inquiète, répondit la jeune fille en se disant que la discothèque serait suffisamment grande pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrivèrent au cordon de sécurité. Les deux vigiles les regardèrent, puis ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

- _Vous pouvez entrer,_ dit le plus grand, _prenez sur votre gauche après la porte_.

Les deux filles ne firent pas de commentaires et entrèrent. Elles se dirigèrent sur leur gauche et arrivèrent dans une salle différente de celle où elles pensaient aller. C'était une pièce immense avec plusieurs étages qui faisaient comme des balcons. Le plafond, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, rappela à Hermione celui de Poudlard. Un enchantement permettait aux spectateurs de voir le ciel et ses milliards d'étoiles. Les deux filles étaient scotchées.

- _WAHOUUUU!_ s'écria Kate qui s'élança ensuite sur le dancefloor.

Hermione la rejoignit rapidement et elles se mirent à danser comme des folles. Après de nombreuses chansons, épuisées et assoiffées, les deux amies décidèrent d'aller s'assoir dans un coin plus tranquille.

- _Viens, on va essayer de s'assoir dans le coin VIP!_ fit Kate en entraînant une Hermione qui n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir.

Elles réussirent à se faufiler et à se trouver une petite table avec un canapé autour. Hermione s'installa tandis que Kate allait chercher les cocktails. La Griffondor en profita pour regarder ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Il y avait du monde ce soir-là comme s'il y avait un événement spécial. Tandis qu'elle regardait autour de sa table, Hermione entendit des exclamations qui venaient de la table sur sa droite. Elle se tourna et vit le groupe de jeunes qui étaient arrivés en limousine. Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le réflexe de s'éloigner, Hermione sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis à coté d'elle.

- _Dit Kate, tu veux pas qu'on aille s'asseoir ailleurs_? demanda la jeune fille en se tournant.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Kate qui était à coté d'elle, mais le célèbre Drago Malfoy.

Pourquoi célèbre? Eh bien parce que Drago était l'unique héritier d'une fortune digne de Crésus et que son nom à lui seul faisait rougir les femmes qui le prononçaient. De plus, il était à la tête d'une chaîne d'hôtels dans le monde entier: les Hôtels Malfoy. A la fin de la guerre, Drago avait été blanchis de toutes les accusations qui pesaient sur lui. En effet, après avoir été soumis au Veritaserum, Drago avait avoué qu'il n'était pas totalement un partisan de Voldemort et que sa participation dans la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un plan dessiné par ce dernier. En revanche, Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago, avait été condamné au baisé du Détraqueur car il avait participé à de nombreuses rafles de moldus pendant la guerre.

Revoir Drago ici n'étonnait pas vraiment Hermione. Il faisait partit du monde de la nuit et du star system, donc le croisé dans une boîte branché n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. L'ancien Serpentard quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas à croisé son ancienne camarade ici.

- _Malfoy?_ demanda Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.  
- _En personne!_ répondit l'intéressé en écartant les bras.  
- _Mais euh..._ Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire.  
- _Remet toi Granger, je sais que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais on se connait!_  
_- Ça va redescend de ton piedestal Malfoy!_ répliqua Hermione.  
- _Voilà je te retrouve!_ fit Drago avec un grand sourire._ Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Paris!_  
_- Non Malfoy, je ne te tiens pas au courant de mes faits et gestes.._. soupira la jeune fille tandis qu'elle cherchait du regard Kate qui n'avait pas l'air de revenir.  
-_ Je crois que ta copine est en très charmante compagnie,_ dit le blond avec un signe du menton.

En effet, Kate avait trouvé un charmant jeune homme alors qu'elle allait au bar et elle avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié son amie Hermione. Hermione secoua la tête dépitée.

- _Tu es coincée avec moi Granger!_ s'exclama Drago qui jubilait.  
- _Malheureusement..._  
_- Allez, dit moi pourquoi tu es à Paris?_ s'enquit le blond.  
- _A ton avis?_ demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.  
- _Pour la même raison que moi alors._  
_- Comment ça?_  
_- Figure toi que même si Pansy n'est plus ma femme depuis quelques mois, je suis toujours associé à ses frasques. On parle d'elle, on parle de moi,_ répondit Drago.  
- _En même temps, les journaux parlent beaucoup de toi!_  
_- Certes... Mais ces derniers temps, ils parlent plus de toi parce que tu étais encore marié à Krum. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te marier avec ce type?_  
_- Franchement je n'en sais strictement rien... Je peux?_ demanda Hermione en désignant le verre de Drago.

Il hocha la tête et Hermione bu d'une traite le verre. Elle grimaça en sentant l'alcool descendre le long de sa gorge mais ne se plaint pas.

- _C'est qu'un pauvre type si tu veux mon avis._  
_- Malfoy, je me fou de ton avis_, répondit Hermione en se pincant le nez.  
- _Allez viens avec moi,_ lui dit l'ancien Serpentard en lui prenant la main.

Hermione ne bougea pas et le fusilla du regards.

- _Granger, tu ne vas pas rester là toute seule!_  
_- Peut être bien!_ répondit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.  
- _Granger, c'est mon anniversaire, tu dois faire ce que je te demande!_  
_- Surement pas!_  
_- Je te promet que tu vas passer une super soirée,_ fit Drago qui tendait toujours la main en direction de la jeune fille.

Hermione réfléchis un instant.

- _Oh et puis peut importe_! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant et en rejoignant Drago.

Sur ce coups, Drago n'avait pas mentit, Hermione passa une super soirée. Elle bu beaucoup et dansa beaucoup aussi mais qu'importe, elle était jeune, en vacances et célibataire (enfin bientôt). Grâce à l'alcool, elle resta beaucoup avec Drago, ils rigolèrent ensemble et dansèrent ensemble. Il était très tôt le lendemain matin lorsque Hermione, Drago et sa bande d'amis sortirent de la discothèque. Kate était déjà partie avec sa conquête alors Hermione se retrouva toute seule en leur compagnie. Les amis de Drago partirent les uns après les autres, Hermione et Drago finirent par se retrouver seuls. Ils étaient silencieux que la limousine du blond arriva devant eux.

- _Je te dépose?_ demanda Drago en ouvrant la portière.  
-_ Je veux bien,_ répondit la jeune femme en montant en voiture, suivie par Drago.

Elle indiqua son adresse au chauffeur et la voiture démarra. Le trajet se fit en silence, ils étaient trop épuisé pour parler. Les rues étaient vides à cette heure-là, le trajet se fit donc rapidement. Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta devant son immeuble, Hermione se tourna vers Drago.

- _C'est dur pour moi de l'admettre, mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, tu avais raison!_ dit-elle.  
- _On peut remettre ça quand tu veux, _fit Drago en souriant, _mais pas ce soir!_  
_- Je peux te poser une question?_ Drago hocha de la tête. _Depuis quand tu acceptes de passer une soirée avec moi?_  
_- Écoute, on est bien loin de Poudlard et de toutes ces années où on se haïssait. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas passer une bonne soirée comme deux personnes normales._  
- _C'est vrai..._ acquiesça la jeune fille. _Bon et bien, bonne journée... Ou plutôt bonne nuit!_  
_- A la prochaine!_ fit Drago.

Hermione sortit de la voiture et monta dans son appartement. Rompue de fatigue, elle alla directement se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**J'ai essayé de vous mettre les liens internet pour que vous puissiez voir les robes mais ça ne fonctionne pas... En bref, ce sont des robes que Emma Watson a déjà porté donc si vous surfez un peu, vous devriez les reconnaître ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre!  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Merci, merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de voir que mon histoire vous plait :)  
Pour certains qui me l'ont souligné, oui je publie tout les jours, en tout cas J'ESSAIE! :) Tout dépend du travail que j'ai à faire dans la journée et de mon inspiration ^^. Je tiens à dire tout de suite, qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre suivant ce WE, il faudra attendre lundi pour la suite!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 3**

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, l'après-midi était déjà là. La jeune fille se leva et alla directement à la cuisine pour se faire un café. Pendant que sa tasse se remplissait, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain. Hermione croisa alors son visage dans le reflet du miroir.

- _Par Merlin, j'aurai du me démaquiller hier soir..._ soupira la jeune fille en se regardant.

En effet tout le maquillage qu'elle avait mit la veille avait coulé, lui laissant de grandes trainées de noir sur les yeux et sur les joues, ce qui ressortait face à son teint blafard du à la fatigue. De même, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. "_Je ressemble à un panda_" se dit-elle. Hermione retourna à la cuisine, et bu son café lentement pour tenter de se réveiller. Quand elle eut finit son café, Hermione alla à nouveau dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans son bain. Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Hermione s'allongea et se remémora la soirée de la veille. Elle s'était bien amusée c'est sur, mais elle ne revenait toujours pas d'avoir vu Drago Malfoy. Et elle était encore plus étonné par son comportement. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas tort sur un point, Poudlard était loin maintenant, de même pour les 7 ans qu'ils avaient passé à se détester. En plus, Malfoy avait été blanchis, donc Hermione n'avait plus grand chose à lui reprocher. Bien sur son comportement à l'école était inexcusable, mais Hermione se doutait que ça avait du être dur pour Drago de vivre sous l'idéologie de son père et de Voldemort, surtout alors qu'il ne la partageait pas. La jeune femme soupira, s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau chaude et ferma les yeux.

Quand Hermione se réveilla une heure plus tard, l'eau était presque froide. La jeune fille sortit de son bain, s'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette et alla dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait mettre aujourd'hui, Hermione se demanda ce qu'était devenue Kate, qui était partie plus tôt qu'elle de la soirée. Elle prit alors son téléphone pour voir si elle n'avait pas de message.

20 messages non lus.

"_Mince_", se dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre. "_J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave..._". Le premier était de Kate, elle lui disait qu'elle était désolée de l'avoir laissé toute seule à la soirée mais qu'elle avait passé une très, très agréable soirée en compagnie de John. "_Sans doute le mec qu'elle a rencontré hier soir_" songea Hermione. Kate lui disait ensuite qu'elle espérait qu'elle et Hermione se referaient ça un de ces quatre. Hermione se dit qu'elle lui répondrait plus tard. La jeune fille s'intéressa alors aux 19 autres messages non lus. Tous étaient de Ginny. "Merlin il a du se passer quelque chose de grave!" se dit Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

_- Hermione, comment ça va? Dis, il faudrait que je te parle d'un truc, t'es libre là?_  
_- Herm' faut qu'on parle!_  
_- Mione, il faut ABSOLUMENT que je te parle, rappelle moi!_  
_- Hermione, rappelle moi, c'est urgent._  
_- T'es morte ou quoi?_  
_- AAALLLLOOOOO?_

Et les messages continuaient, de plus en plus aggresifs. Hermione composa alors le numéro de Ginny. Celle-ci répondit à la première sonnerie.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ginny, tout va bien?_ demanda Hermione air une voix inquiète.  
- _J'ESPERE QUE TU AS UNE BONNE RAISON POUR NE PAS M'AVOIR REPONDUE PLUS TOT!_ hurla Ginny.  
- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_  
_- Oh oui, très grave,_ répondit la rousse avec une voix menaçante.  
- _Eh bien explique moi alors!_ fit Hermione qui s'impatientait.  
- _Mais c'est à TOI de m'expliquer Hermione!_  
_- Comment ça?_ Hermione ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.  
- _QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUTAIS AVEC MALFOY HIER SOIR?_

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

- _Comment t'es au courant?_ demanda Hermione qui était de plus en plus perdue.  
- _Comment tu veux que je ne sois pas au courant! C'est dans TOUT les journaux!_ répondit Ginny excédée.

Hermione sentit un grand froid se répandre en elle. Tout les journaux? "_Oh non..._" se dit Hermione tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son PC. Elle tapa quelques mots clés sur Internet et vit les photos apparaître sur son écran. Des centaines de photos d'elle et Kate en compagnie des amis de Drago et de ce dernier dans le VIP Room la veille au soir avaient été mises en ligne par les magazines people dans la nuit et dans la matinée. On y voyait clairement Hermione en train de s'éclater avec ses amis et notamment Drago. On les voyait rigoler ensemble, danser lascivement et se parler à l'oreille. Hermione resta interdite quelques minutes. C'est Ginny qui la réveilla alors qu'elle se remettait à hurler dans le téléphone.

-_ HERMIONE!_  
-_ Excuse moi Ginny, j'étais ailleurs,_ répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Sentant la détresse de son amie, Ginny se calma.

- _Mione, est-ce que ça va?_  
_- Pas vraiment non,_ répondit la brune, les yeux rivés sur les photos.  
- _Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, excuse moi j'ai mal réagis, je n'aurai pas du!_  
_- Ce n'est rien Gin'. Je suis juste choqué par ce que je suis en train de voir..._  
_- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda la rousse.  
-_ Eh bien, j'étais partie pour faire la fête avec une amie, on était dans la discothèque tout se passait bien. Et puis on a rencontré Drago qui fêtait son anniversaire. Kate s'était trouvé un prince charmant pour la soirée alors quand il m'a proposé de les rejoindre, j'ai dit oui_! expliqua Hermione.  
- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris? C'est Malfoy!_ s'indigna son amie à l'autre bout du fil.  
- _Je sais bien! Mais voilà, on n'est plus à Poudlard, on a tout les deux grandis et il avait l'air sympa alors j'ai accepté! Et je peux même te dire que je me suis bien amusée!_  
_- Les photos en témoignent en effet!_ s'exclama Ginny d'un air sarcastique.  
- _Ecoute Gin'. J'ai 24 ans, j'ai pas envie de me battre avec les gens à cause de ce qu'ils étaient par le passer. Je t'assure que Drago n'est plus le même que celui qu'on a connu à Poudlard. Bien sur, ça reste un petit con prétentieux mais bon. Il m'a fait rien et m'a changé les idées!  
- Tant qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal, je suis rassurée alors!  
- Non tout s'est très bien passé! _confirma Hermione.

Ginny s'excusa alors de s'être emporté de cette façon et les deux amies discutèrent des photos et des commentaires qui les accompagnaient. Une heure plus tard, Hermione raccrocha enfin et elle partit s'habiller. Elle enfila un jean slim bleu et un tee-shirt simple blanc et elle laissa ses cheveux lâchés pour les faire sécher. Alors qu'elle entendait son ventre gargouiller, l'ancienne Griffondor décida de se faire à manger. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle avait finit de diner et qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée, Hermione descendit se balader sur les quais de la Seine. L'air était bon en ce mois de Juin et il y avait peu de personne à l'extérieur ce qui permettait à la jeune fille de passer inaperçut. Alors qu'elle se promenait, baladeur aux oreilles, elle croisa une tête familière qui arrivait face à elle.

- _Drago?_ fit la jeune fille étonné de le revoir si tôt.  
- _Salut Hermione, je ne pensais pas te croiser là,_ fit le garçon en retour.  
-_ J'habite à côté..._  
_- Bon c'est vrai, j'espérais un peu te croiser! Contente?_ s'exclama Drago en écartant les bras.  
-_ Oh oui très!_ répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux.

- _On marche?_ proposa Drago.  
- _Avec plaisir!_ répondit la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. C'est Drago qui rompit le silence.

- _T'as vu les photos?_ demanda-t-il.  
- _Malheureusement oui._.. soupira Hermione. _Ce sont pas les photos qui me gênent le plus, ajouta-t-elle, c'est les commentaires qui vont avec. Les journalistes pensent tout savoir alors que ce qu'il racontent est totalement faux!_  
_- Donc tu n'as pas été en cure de désintox?_ s'exclama le blond feignant d'être surpris.  
- _Désolé de te décevoir mais non_! Hermione rigola face à la tête de Drago.  
- _Ça ne te ressemblait pas de toute façon._  
_- Exactement!_ s'écria la rouge et or._ Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire des choses pareilles alors que c'est totalement à l'opposé de qui je suis?_  
_- Parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas!_ répondit Drago en se mettant face à elle._ Vois les choses autrement, au moins ils ne pensent plus que tu es malheureuse et enfermée dans un centre._  
_- Hum, pas faux, surtout que je n'ai jamais été vraiment malheureuse,_ fit Hermione en se remettant à marcher.  
- _Comment ça?_  
_- Ça faisait quelques temps que je me posais des questions sur mon couple. Disons que je savais que tôt ou tard des choses comme ça allaient se passer. Il était de plus en plus absent, de moins en moins attentionné, tout ça quoi... En fait, ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est l'humiliation. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu m'humilier de la sorte et surtout avec ELLE!_  
_- Tu parles de mon ex-femme là!_ s'exclama Drago.  
- _N'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle, je te connais un peu et je sais que ce mariage n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour!_  
_- Touché!_ répondit le garçon.  
-_ Pourquoi t'être marié avec elle? _demanda Hermione, curieuse.  
-_ Mariage arrangé. J'ai du attendre que mon père soit mort et que celui de Pansy aussi pour pouvoir rompre l'union._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- C'est un truc de mariage arrangé, un peu comme dans un serment inviolable. Sauf que bien-sur rien ne va jusqu'à la mort si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu_.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Soudain, Hermione s'arrêta et ramassa un caillou qui était par terre. Elle le jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau et lança un "connard" retentissant.

- _Eh beh! fit Drago. J'aurai pas aimé être ce caillou_.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

-_ J'ai une idée!_ s'exclama le blond en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
- _Laquelle?_ demanda la jeune fille qui s'imaginait le pire.  
-_ Je pars demain sur mon yatch à Saint Tropez pour faire la fête. Viens avec moi!_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre, vous l'avez trouvé comment?  
Chapitre 4 ne sera pas publié avant lundi! Bon WE!**


	5. Chapitre 4

******Voilà le chapitre 4 :)! Je vous remercie encore une fois tous et toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir!  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

******Gossip**

******Chapitre 4**

Hermione ferma sa valise d'un coups sec. "_Par Merlin, pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à Saint Tropez_?" pensa la jeune fille en poussant un long soupir. Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas été ensorcelée tant elle ne comprenait pas son choix.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flash Back**

-_ J'ai une idée!_ s'exclama le blond en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
- _Laquelle?_ demanda la jeune fille qui s'imaginait le pire.  
-_ Je pars demain sur mon yacht à Saint-Tropez pour faire la fête. Viens avec moi!_

Hermione resta hébétée face à la proposition de son ancien ennemis.

- _Écoute, je sais que tu pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, que je suis un ancien Mangemort, que tes amis ni ta famille n'approuveraient pas. Mais franchement Hermione, qu'est ce qui te retient de faire ce que tu veux maintenant que tu es presque divorcée de Krum? Il t'a humilié publiquement, c'est une occasion de te venger! Et franchement, _continua Drago avec un sourire_, t'as plutôt de la chance de pouvoir te venger avec moi!_

Hermione le regarda, toujours sans rien dire. Son esprit était embrouillé à cause de la tirade du jeune blond. Pour sur, elle voulait se venger de ce que Viktor lui avait fait subir et cette occasion était vraiment une occasion en or. Mais qu'en penserais ses parents? Et ses amis surtout, sachant qu'ils détestaient profondément Drago Malfoy? Hermione se tourna alors face à la Seine et regarda une Vedette passer avec à son bord tout un tas de touristes. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule, Drago avait raison. Elle était adulte et saine d'esprit, elle avait donc le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis elle les rouvrit.

_- C'est d'accord! _s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Drago.  
_- Tu as pris la bonne décision, _répondit le garçon avec un sourire en coin_.  
- Ouais, on verra!  
- Je passerai te chercher demain vers 12 heures, ça te va?  
- Je penses que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, _fit la jeune en levant un sourcil.  
_- Non pas vraiment... Le portoloin est à 12h30, donc ne sois pas en retard!  
- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire Malfoy! Je suis toujours à l'heure!  
- Ah oui! J'avais oublié ton éternel sens de la ponctualité! _s'exclaffa le garçon.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui donna un coups dans l'épaule puis elle fit demi-tour se retourna à son appartement.

_- A DEMAIN! _cria Drago qui s'en alla de son côté.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. "_Vêtements, maillots de bain, serviette, trousse de toilette..." _récita-t-elle pour bien vérifier. Elle alla prendre sa baguette, la mit dans son sac puis elle prit sa valise et sortit de son appartement. Hermione vérifia qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte puis elle descendit rejoindre Drago, qui l'attendait en bas adossé à sa limousine.

- _Je t'attendais_! s'exclama-t-il quand elle arriva.  
- _Il_ _est 12h30, comme tu me l'avais demandé! C'est pas comme si je t'avais forcé à venir en avance!_ répliqua la jeune fille.  
- _Bon aller, on y va_, dit Drago voyant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur.

En effet, le matin même, Hermione avait reçu un message de son avocat qui lui avait dit que son divorce allait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Il lui demandait de le rappeler mais déçue et énervée, la brune ne l'avait pas recontacter. Elle le ferait plus tard.

Drago et elle prirent la route. Ils roulèrent un moment puis ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport Roissy Charles de Gaule. La limousine s'engouffra dans un hangar en périphérie des pistes puis elle s'arrêta. Les deux jeunes sortirent de la voiture et prirent leurs affaires. Hermione aperçut un autre jeune homme dans le hangar.

- _Blaise?_ s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant le jeune noir, meilleur ami de Drago.  
- _Lui-même_, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, étonnée.

- _J'ai le droit d'inviter mes amis quand même?_ fit le blond en voyant la tête de la jeune fille.  
- _Bien sur, mais si j'avais su..._

Hermione fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une autre voiture dans le hangar. Elle vit alors sortir de la voiture son amie Kate.

- _Hermione!_ fit la blonde en la voyant.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_ demanda la brune.  
- _Drago m'a invitée! Il se disait que tu allais peut être te sentir seule si je ne venais pas_, répondit Kate.  
- _C'est très conciliant de sa part_, marmonna Hermione.  
- _Il faut qu'on y aille!_ s'exclama Drago en regardant sa montre. _Les filles prenez vos affaires et approchez vous de la corde._  
_- Qui est ce beau mâle?_ demanda doucement Kate à Hermione en désignant Blaise d'un hochement de tête.  
- _Le meilleur ami de Drago_, répondit la jeune femme tout en attrapant la corde que Drago lui présentait.

Ils prirent chacun un bout de la corde dans une de leur main, la deuxième tenant fermement leurs bagages.

- _C'est partit_! lança Blaise.

Hermione sentit alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle tint plus fermement la corde et ses affaires tandis qu'elle se sentait tourner dans les airs de plus en plus rapidement. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle tournait de moins en moins vite, alors elle se prépara à "atterir". Soudain Hermione eut la sensation que le sol était de nouveau sous ses pieds et elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient à nouveau dans un hangar, une limousine, blanche cette fois-ci était près d'eux.

- _En voiture, il faut qu'on rejoigne la plage_, dit Drago.

Il lança ensuite un sort pour que les valises ailles dans le coffre de la limousine et il s'installa. Hermione, Kate et Blaise le suivirent. Pendant le trajet, Drago et Blaise parlaient d'une fête qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Kate racontait sa soirée à Hermione qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Après une vingtaine de minutes à rouler, la limousine s'arrêta sur le port et ils descendirent tous de la voiture.

- _Pouah, il fait drôlement chaud!_ s'exclama Kate.  
_- Tu m'étonnes_! ajouta Hermione qui sentait déjà la chaleur monter à cause de son jean foncé.  
_- Suivez-moi,_ fit Drago, _vous pourrez aller vous changer après._

Il monta sur un ponton pour rejoindre un yacht. Hermione et Kate furent scotchées de la taille du bateau. On aurait presque put croire que c'était une maison sur l'eau. A l'intérieur, tout était fait de boiserie et de dorures, on y respirait le luxe. Il y avait un grand salon avec d'imposant fauteuils en cuirs, une grande table basse en verre et une énorme télévision le long du mur. Derrière le salon se trouvait une belle cuisine avec une grand table en bois. A l'arrière du bateau, il y avait un grand pont avec un petit salon d'extérieur et de grand fauteuils pour pouvoir se prélasser au soleil. Hermione était émerveillée devant toutes ces choses et ne disait pas un mot.

- _Les chambres sont en dessous_, _venez,_ fit le blond en emmenant ses invités vers l'étage inférieur du bateau.  
- _Ça a vraiment du bon d'être hyper riche_, murmura Kate à l'oreille d'Hermione tandis qu'elles descendaient.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas été élevée dans une grande famille fortunée et voir toute cette richesse la dérangeait un peu. Mais elle avait prit l'habitude de tout ce faste lorsqu'elle s'était mariée avec Viktor qui gagnait des fortunes rien qu'en respirant.

- _Il y a en tout 5 chambres, chacune a sa propre salle de bain. La mienne est celle juste à droite. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous arrangez pour les autres._  
_- Je prends celle juste après_! fit Blaise en se dirigeant vers la-dite pièce.

Kate et Hermione prirent des chambres l'une à côté de l'autre. Les chambre étaient spacieuses et lumineuses même si des hublots faisaient offices de fenêtre. Elles étaient composées d'une belle moquette blanche et épaisse, d'un dressing suffisamment grand pour une fille qui se respecte, d'un lit king-size aux draps blancs et d'une grande télévision. Il y avait aussi une petite table avec 2 chaises. La salle de bain était composée d'une grande douche à l'italienne, d'un lavabo en marbre blanc, d'un grand miroir et d'un grand meuble de rangement avec toutes sortes de produits de beauté à l'intérieur. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

Hermione profita de ce moment pour se changer. Elle ouvrit sa valise et lança un sort pour ranger ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, elle glissa sa valise sous le lit et se déshabilla. La jeune femme enfila un short en jean effiloché avec un débardeur ample rose. Elle s'attacha ensuite les cheveux dans un chignon lâche, chaussa des tongs et prit son sac à main. Elle alla ensuite voir son amie Kate.

- _J'vais faire un tour, tu viens_? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- _YES_! répondit la blonde.

Les deux amies partirent se balader dans les rues de Saint-Tropez.

- _Bien que je sois contente d'être ici, je trouve quand même très étonnant que tu ais accepté de venir ici avec Drago,_ dit Kate tandis qu'elles marchaient.  
- _Comment ça?_  
- _Fait pas l'innocente Mione, vous pouviez pas vous voir avant et aujourd'hui tu acceptes des vacances en sa compagnie!_

Hermione garda le silence un instant.

_- Franchement j'en sais rien. Tu sais, j'ai plus envie de me poser de question. Tout le temps où j'ai été avec Viktor, je devais faire attention à tout ce que je faisais, tout ce que je disais mais lui il pouvait vivre sa vie tranquillement! Maintenant que je ne suis plus avec lui, je RESPIRE! Je fais ce que JE veux, comme JE veux. Ça fait un bien fou tu n'imagines même pas._  
_- Ça se voit,_ lui dit son amie, tu as l'air plus sereine.  
_- Merci_, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.  
- _Je sens qu'on va passer de bonnes vacances!_ s'exclama Kate avec une expression énigmatique.

Les deux jeunes filles firent du shopping toute la fin de la journée puis elles allèrent dans un petit restaurant pour dîner. Elles allèrent ensuite au bar et s'amusèrent comme des folles. Quand elles retournèrent sur le bateau tard dans la nuit, les deux serpentards n'étaient pas là. Hermione se prépara à se coucher, elle se démaquilla et enfila son pyjama puis elle se glissa sous la couette. Hermione repense à la proposition de Drago. Devait-elle se venger? Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Mais elle était certaine d'une chose, elle voulait faire du mal à Viktor, comme lui l'avait fait. Les mouvements du bateau sur l'eau la bercèrent et elle sombra vite dans un sommeil sans rêves.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment mais ça va arriver :)  
N'hésitez à laisser un commentaire! ;)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:  
**

**Ada-Diana: **Merci! :)

**Roman 2005: **Je me suis dis que ça changeais des autres fics :), merci!

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura:** Merci :)!

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** C'est vrai qu'on imagine très bien la meilleure amie, de l'autre côté de la Manche qui découvre les déboires de sa copine avec son pire ennemi ;), merci!

**Fraulein Takoor: **pourquoi les sorciers n'auraient-ils pas droit à Internet? :), Internet et les tabloïds fonctionnent ensemble alors je n'imagine pas l'un sans l'autre :). Contente que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas :)

**AnaMalefoySlytherin:** Merci :D

**labelge:** Ravie de voir que tu adhères et que tu es fan :p

**Guest:** Non désolé mais j'avais prévenu que je ne publierais pas pendant le WE :). Je vais essayer de publier tous les jours cette semaine, mais je ne garantie rien!


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis très contente de voirque l'histoire vous plait autant!  
Voilà le chapitre 5 :)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle voyait le ciel bleu à travers le hublot et se dit qu'elle allait pouvoir en profiter. La jeune fille se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Elle enfila ensuite une robe longue sans manche beige et sortit de sa chambre pour aller manger un morceau. Il n'y avait personne à l'étage supérieur, Hermione en déduisit que les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Elle alluma la machine à café et attendit que celui-ci soit prêt. Elle vit un panier de fruit sur la table et se servit en pêches et abricots. Lorsque son café fut prêt, elle prit sa tasse et ses fruits et elle alla s'assoir sur la table à l'extérieur. L'air était déjà chaud et Hermione ne vit aucun nuages à l'horizon. "_On va pouvoir profiter du soleil_" se félicita-t-elle tout en sirotant tranquillement son café. Son regard se posa sur une pile de magazines sur la table. Par curiosité, la jeune fille commença à en feuilleter un. Elle tomba sur un article qui parlait d'elle et de Viktor.

" _Que devient Hermione Granger depuis l'annonce fracassante des infidélités de son mari? Depuis plusieurs semaines, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de la jeune femme. Sans doute s'est-elle cachée, trop honteuse pour affronter le regards des autres. On apprenait récemment qu'elle était à Paris en compagnie d'un certain Drago Malfoy qui n'est autre que son pire ennemis. Alors qu'en est-il vraiment? Chercherait-elle à se venger ou sombrerait-elle dans l'alcool et la dépravation pour oublier son malheur? Nous attendons tous la suite avec impatience!"_

Hermione souffla. Que savaient ces journaux? Pour qui se prenaient-ils pour exposer sa vie et raconter des choses fausses? La jeune fille arracha la page du magazine avec colère et en fit une boule. Elle ferma ensuite le journal et entreprit de se calmer en buvant son café. Ce ne sont pas des ragots qui allaient lui gacher sa journée, à ça non! Tandis que la jeune fille mangeait, elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Se tournant pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Hermione vit une jeune fille métisse aux cheveux longs et noirs seulement vêtue d'une chemise entrer dans la cuisine. L'inconnue se servit un jus de fruit et alla rejoindre Hermione dehors.

- _Bonjour_, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise en face d'Hermione et prit un magazine sur la table pour le lire.

La brune lui répondit d'un sourire et continua de manger tout en restant silencieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate vint les rejoindre.

- _Salut Hermione_! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. _J'ai tellement bien do..._

Kate se rendit compte de la présence de la jeune femme inconnue à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Hermione, lui lança un regard interrogatif tout en désignant la nouvelle venue d'un signe de tête. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle d'un haussement d'épaule.

- _Je m'appelle Kate_, fit la blonde en tournant face à la jeune femme.  
- _Malika, enchantée_, répondit l'intéressée avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le magazine qu'elle lisait.  
- _Pas très commode celle-là_, souffla discrètement Kate dans l'oreille de son amie.

Les 3 femmes prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis Malika se leva et partit sans un mot. Quelques instants plus tards, Drago fit son entrée dans la cuisine, suivit de près par Blaise.

- _Ah Drago, t'es quand même un beau salop!_ s'exclama le noir en se servant du café.  
-_ Et alors? C'est bon on a fait nos affaires cette nuit, maintenant elle peut se tirer!_ répondit le blond  
- _Classe Drago, très classe,_ fit sarcastiquement Hermione en tapant dans ses mains.  
- _Ben quoi? Vous allez pas me dire que ça vous choque quand même? Vous savez très bien ce que c'est les coups d'un soir alors pas la peine de me faire la morale!_ répliqua Drago qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- _Relax!_ lui dit Kate. _On dit simplement que la prochaine fois, ce serait mieux si elle ne faisait pas un détour par la case cuisine à moitié à poil..._  
_- Ok, ok c'est bon!_ fit Drago en levant les mains comme pour se rendre.

Les quatre jeunes ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Blaise prit la parole.

- _Il devrait faire très beau cet aprèm, et la mer devrait être calme, ça vous dirait d'aller en mer?_  
_- Bien sur!_ répondirent les filles, enthousiastes.

Après le petit déjeuner, Drago se mit à la barre du bateau et entreprit de sortir du port. Après de nombreuses manoeuvres et plusieurs minutes à naviguer un peu plus loin des côtes, Drago arrêta le bateau et jeta l'ancre.

- _Nous y voilà! Si ça vous intéresse, l'eau est plutôt claire, on devrait pouvoir faire un peu de plongée_, proposa le blond aux autres.  
- _Pourquoi pas?_ fit Kate en regardant Hermione qui acquiesa. _On va aller enfiler nos maillots,_ ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre, enfila un bikini bleu turquoise et s'enroula dans une serviette de bain puis elle remonta sur le pont, suivie de Kate. Voyant qu'elles étaient prêtes, les deux garçons mirent des palmes et se jetèrent à l'eau.

- _Venez les filles, l'eau est super bonne_! s'exclama Blaise.

Hermione posa sa serviette et enfila des palmes, tout comme son amie. Kate et elle se regardèrent puis, après un signe de tête, partirent en même temps et sautèrent sur les deux garçons déjà à l'eau.

- _Oh ça va pas?_ cria Drago vexé.  
- _Ca va Drago, t'es pas mort non plus! _répliqua Hermione.  
- _Pffff_, souffla ce dernier.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "_Ce qu'il peut être puéril parfois_" se dit-elle. Les quatres jeunes prononcèrent une formule et une bulle d'air se forma autour de leurs visages. Quand ils plongèrent leurs têtes dans l'eau, ils purent respirer à leur aise. Ils nagèrent alors vers le fond. Hermione fut époustouflée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne se doutait pas que les fonds marins pouvaient être aussi colorés: il y avait des poissons rouges, bleus, orages, jaunes, verts, noirs, certains même multicolores! Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, des riquiquis et des plus grands. De même, les coraux faisaient penser à un parterre de fleurs dans un jardin. Les reflets du soleil au fond de l'eau rendait le tout féérique. "_Wahouu!"_ s'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers Kate qui affichait un grand sourire. C'était comme une grande ville sous-marine. Les deux jeunes filles nagèrent près des poissons qui après avoir eut peur se laissèrent approcher. Les quatre jeunes nagèrent ainsi pendant pratiquement une heure. Ils étaient crevés lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface.

- _C'était super_! s'exclama Hermione tout en se séchant avec sa serviette.  
-_ Oh oui, j'ai adoré!_ ajouta Kate.  
-_ C'est encore mieux aux Caraibes!_ fit Drago.  
- _J'en doute pas, mais tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes moyens que toi,_ lui répondit la brune.  
- _Que veux tu, je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être né dans une famille qui avait les moyens!_  
_- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, je constate c'est tout!_  
_- Bon qui veux un cocktail?_ proposa Blaise qui voyait que la situation commençait à s'envenimer.

Kate, Hermione et Drago répondirent par l'affirmative. Drago partit aider son ami et les filles s'installèrent sur le grand matelas posé sur le pont. Les deux jeunes femmes s'enduirent d'huile solaire, mirent leurs lunettes de soleil puis s'allongèrent pour bronzer. Quand les garçons revinrent avec les coktails, ils trinquèrent tous ensemble. Ils discutèrent quelques instants puis, rompus de fatigue, ils s'allongèrent et ne parlèrent plus. Hormis le bruit des vagues sur la coque du bateau et celui des oiseaux sur la côte, tout était silencieux. Alors que Kate et Blaise s'étaient endormis, Hermione resta éveillée. Beaucoup de choses lui traversaient l'espri; toujours ces histoires de magazines. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Après avoir tempêté pendant un moment sur ces maudits torchons, Hermione réfléchit à la tenue qu'elle allait mettre le soir. Drago et Blaise avaient parlé d'une petite soirée avec quelques amis fortunés de la jet-set magique.

Tandis que Hermione réfléchissait à ses vêtements, Drago s'était installé un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir arranger les derniers détails pour la soirée. Quand il releva la tête, son regard se posa sur Hermione, allongé sur le matelas. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique. Une belle poitrine, la taille fine, des jambes fuselées, le corps dont toutes les femmes rêves. La couleur turquoises de son maillot de bain faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau qui commençait à dorer grâce au soleil. Ses cheveux ondulés couleur caramel séchaient au soleil comme une cascade au dessus de sa tête. "_Si on m'avait dit à Poudlard que la Granger finirait comme ça, j'aurais bien ris!"_ pensa Drago, le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond se demanda comment Krum avait-il put la tromper et encore plus avec _Pansy_! Elle était très certainement jolie, si le silicone était votre tasse de thé. Elle n'avait pas non plus inventé l'eau chaude. Hermione quand à elle était naturelle et très intelligente. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, Drago secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione et Kate finissaient de se préparer dans la chambre de la première. La Griffondor avait choisit une robe courte blanche et moulante avec une seule bretelle. La couleur faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau fraichement bronzée et la longueur de la robe mettait en avant les jambes longues de la jeune femme. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés détachés et soulignés ses yeux de noir. Kate avait enfilé une robe bustier rouge qui tranchait avec la blondeur de ses cheveux. Quand les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le pont supérieur, presque tout les invités étaient déjà arrivés. Drago fit les présentation puis les deux amies allèrent à l'extérieur siroter une coupe de champagne.

- _Je ne connais pas la moitié des personnes présentes ici_, dit Kate en scrutant les invités.  
- _J'te rassure, moi non plus. Enfin, j'en ai déjà croisé quelques unes mais impossible de me souvenir de qui est qui_! s'exclama Hermione.

Les deux filles rigolèrent. Blaise vint les rejoindre.

- _Tout va bien?_ demanda-t-il.  
- _Super!_ répondit Hermione.  
- _Oui très bien!_ fit Kate qui commeçait à rougir.

Hermione, sentant la gêne entre les deux, préféra s'éclipser et dirigea vers l'avant du bateau. Elle contemplait les lumières du ports quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit que c'était Drago.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule?_ lui demanda-t-il.  
- _Je laissait à Kate et à Blaise un peu d'intimité_, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
- _Ah, d'accord_, fit Drago en portant sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

Hermione en profita pour le détailler. Il portait un chinot beige avec une chemise blanche donc il n'avait pas fermé les derniers boutons. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était très séduisant et que les vêtements de moldus lui allaient très bien. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds avec du gel et les avaient ramenés vers l'arrière (pas autant qu'au début de ses années à Poudlard ^^), la jeune fille trouvait que ça lui donnait un air encore plus charmeur.

_- Tu connais toutes ces personnes?_ demanda Hermione pour combler le silence.  
_- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas tous mes amis_, plaisanta le garçon.  
_- Alors qui mérite l'amitié de Drago Malfoy?_  
_- Les personnes sincères qui aiment les choses simples,_ répondit-il.  
-_ Les choses simples?_ s'étonna Hermione._ Mais où est passé le Drago de Poudlard?_  
_- Eh bien, il a enfin comprit qu'être un sale con au quotidien c'était fatiguant. Tu sais, monter cette affaire d'hôtels Malfoy, ça m'a fait voir les choses autrement. C'était pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le croire!_  
_- Je m'en doute, l'argent ne fait pas tout_, dit Hermione.  
- _Non ça ne fait pas tout. Ca ne rattrape pas une réputation de Mangemort,_ ajouta Drago la mine sombre.  
- _En tout cas, je suis contente de ces changements!_ énonça Hermione pour détendre l'atmosphère. _Même si tu restes quelques fois un petit con arrogant et prétentieux, tu es quand même beaucoup mieux qu'avant._

Drago ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, il fut coupé par une personne derrière lui.

_- Comme c'est touchant_! s'exclama Viktor Krum qui avait assisté à presque toute la scène.

* * *

**Je vous laisse un peu de suspens ;)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas! La suite demain normalement!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Roman 2005: **Merci de ton commentaire, tkt pas, les unes de magazines vont revenir ;)

**Beliowen: **Merci beaucoup :)

**Fraulein Takoor**: Dans mon histoire, les sorciers ont l'électricité, je trouve que c'est plus simple comme ça pour les intégrer avec les Moldus.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6!  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!  
Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 6  
**

_- Comme c'est touchant_! s'exclama Viktor Krum qui avait assisté à presque toute la scène.**  
**

Reconnaissant la voix, Hermione se figea. Près d'elle, Drago se crispa.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_ demanda la jeune femme à Viktor.  
_- Je suis venu voir comment allait ma femme, qu'elle idée!_  
_- Ex-femme,_ précisa Hermione avec hargne.  
_- Pour le moment nous sommes encore mariés, je te le rappelle, d_it Viktor d'une voix doucereuse.  
_- Comment es-tu monté à bord?_ demanda Drago  
_- Un des vigiles a un fils qui m'adore! Un petit autographe et le tour est joué!_ répondit le bulgare avec un sourire. _Maintenant si tu me le permets, j'aimerais parler avec ma femme._  
_- Ex-femme,_ répéta la jeune femme énervée.  
_- Sûrement pas!_ s'écria Drago._ Tu vas gentillement t'en aller et tout se passera bien pour toi, compris?_  
_- Drago, laisse,_ fit Hermione en posant un main sur l'épaule._ Je m'en occupe._

Le blond l'interrogea du regard. Hermione lui fit un hochement de tête puis il s'éloigna, laissant les anciens mariés seuls.

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?_ demanda la jeune femme, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.  
_- Je suis venu pour te ramener à la maison Hermione!_  
_- J'espère que tu rigoles!_  
_- Pas du tout!_

Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez, signe de découragement.

_- Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "JE DEMANDE LE DIVORCE"? _s'écria Hermione qui perdait patience.  
_- Ma petite Hermy...  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste ça!  
- ... je n'ai rien fais de mal! Tu t'emportes pour rien, comme d'habitude! _fit Viktor doucement.

A cet instant, Hermione vit rouge.

_- TU N'AS RIEN FAIS DE MAL? _Elle éructait_. Tu dois vraiment te foutre de moi là! _ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas pour ne pas ameuter les autres invités.  
_- Mais pas du tout!  
- Faire des cochoneries avec une autre femme pendant qu'on était marié, c'est rien peut être?  
- Roh ça va Hermione, ce n'était pas la première et ce ne sera pas la dernière!_

La jeune femme, qui faisait les cents pas, s'arrêta net. Avait-il dit ce qu'elle avait entendu?

_- Pardon?  
- Fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant! _s'exclama Krum_. Tu savais très bien qui j'étais quand on s'est marié!  
- Je pensais que tu avais changé parce que tu m'aimais! _fit Hermione dont la voix tremblait à cause de la colère.  
_- Bien sur que je t'aimais! Mais j'avais surtout besoin de toi!  
- Tu avais besoin de moi? Et tu allais voir ailleurs? Tu dérailles complètement là!  
- Arrête de nier que tu ne connais pas la vérité! _s'écria Krum désormais en colère lui aussi_. On avait un arrangement!_

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où Viktor voulait en venir.

- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes_? souffla-t-elle.  
- _Tu n'es pas au courant?_ s'exclama Krum avec un sourire narquois. _Notre relation n'était qu'un arrangement Hermione! Je pensais que tu t'en étais rendue compte!_

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'équarquillait.

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_  
_- Avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, j'étais au sommet de ma gloire! J'étais le meilleur attrapeur du monde! Puis le scandale du tournois m'a fait chuté. Les sponsors m'ont laissé tombé, j'ai perdu mon poste dans la meilleur équipe du monde._

La Griffondor ferma les yeux, elle commençait à comprendre où il venait en venir.

-_ A la fin de la guerre, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à remonter la pente. Toi au contraire, tu étais la meilleure amie du survivant qui a tué Voldemort. Tu étais une star, adulée de tous! Mon agent m'a alors soumit l'idée d'un rapprochement avec toi, qui pourrait racheter ma conduite et me faire remonter au top. Et il avait raison!  
- C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible...C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible..., _répéta Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
_- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Hermione!  
- Va-t-en! _s'écria-t-elle rouge de honte et de colère.  
_- NON! Je ne patirais pas sans toi! _fit Viktor en prenant le bras de la jeune femme.  
_- Lâche moi! _Hermione tenta de se débattre.

Mais Viktor Krum avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle. Elle essaya alors de se débattre plus fort. Malheureusement, quand elle réussit à faire lâcher prise Viktor, Hermione trébucha et tomba en arrière, dans le vide. Krum tenta de la rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Hermione bascula par dessus bord qui hurla de stupeur.

Au même moment, Drago, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le salon, se rua sur le pont extérieur en bousculant de nombreux invités au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva près du bastingua, il déchaussa ses chaussures, monta sur la barrière et plongea. L'eau était d'un noir d'encre à cause de la nuit, mais Drago put facilement repérer Hermione grâce à sa robe blanche. Il nagea vers elle. Hermione était inconsciente alors il la cala sous son bras et il se dirigea vers l'arrière du bateau en nageant. Lorsqu'il arriva au ponton du yacht, il y monta et souleva Hermione pour l'allonger sur le bois. La jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas réveillée, il commença un massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche. Au dessus d'eux, les invités s'étaient tus et regardaient la scène, inquiets. Kate arriva en courant sur le ponton et s'approcha de son amie. Elle s'accroupit au dessus d'elle et posa la tête d'Hermione sur ses jambes repliées tandis que Drago continuait à faire un massage cardiaque. Après des secondes qui parurent des heures à Kate et Drago, Hermione se réveilla en toussant et crachant de l'eau.

_- Hermione!_ s'exclama Kate soulagée.  
- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?_ demanda Hermione entre deux quintes de toux.  
_- Tu es tombée à l'eau et tu as perdu connaissance_, expliqua Drago.

Hermione se souvint alors de sa dispute avec Viktor. Elle tenta alors de se relever.

_- Où est-il?_ demanda-t-elle avec rage.  
- _Il n'est plus sur le bateau, il a du profité de notre inattention pour s'en aller_, répondit Blaise qui arrivait.  
_- Vient Mione, tu es trempée_, fit Kate en l'emmenant avec elle vers les chambres.

Les deux femmes se faufilèrent entre les invités et descendirent à l'étage en dessous. Kate emmena Hermione dans sa chambre et lui retira sa robe puis la poussa sous la douche. La brune était hébétée, elle ne savait plus où elle en était et elle se laissa faire. Quand Kate eut finit de la rincer, elle lui enfila un peignoir épais blanc et elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le lit d'Hermione.

- _Il m'a mentit,_ fit Hermione pour rompre le silence.  
- _Qui ça?_ demanda Kate qui n'était pas au courant de l'altercation entre Krum et Hermione.  
- _Viktor._

En prononçant son nom, une barrière en Hermione se libéra et elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Kate la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme de fatigue. Elle borda son amie puis elle alla se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla d'humeur morose. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormie et se remémorait sans cesse la soirée de la veille. Comment Viktor avait-il put lui faire ça? Avait-il vraiment aussi peu de scrupule? Hermione était choquée par ses révélations. Elle s'était laissée avoir si facilement... Hermione soupira et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête.

_*Toc, Toc, Toc*_  
_- Hermione?_ fit Kate de derrière la porte.  
_- Hummmmfffffff_, grogna Hermione de sous sa couette.

Kate ouvrit et entra dans la chambre.

- _Hermione, j't'ai apporté le petit déj_, dit-elle en posant un plateau sur le lit.

La brune sortit de sa cachette.

- _Merci Kate, fallait pas._  
_- Ca me fait plaisir,_ répondit la blonde avec un grand sourire.

Hermione grignota quelques trucs et bu son café silencieusement.

- _Tu veux en parler?_ demanda gentiment Kate.  
_- Y'a pas grand chose à dire_, soupira Hermione.  
_- Mione..._

Hermione regarda son amie et lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Quand elle eut finit son histoire, Kate était stupéfaite.

_- Merlin, quel con!_  
_- Je te le fais pas dire!_ s'exclama Hermione.  
- _Allez, vient! Habille toi, on va aller faire les magasins, ça va te détendre!_ fit Kate en se levant.  
_- Kate, je sais pas..._  
_- Non Mione, il faut que tu te bouge! Rester dans ta chambre toute la journée ne t'aidera pas!_

Hermione se leva donc et alla se préparer pour sortir. Elle enfila une robe style bohème, se maquilla rapidement, détacha ses cheveux et pit une paire de sandales. Elle rejoignit ensuite Kate sur le port. Après avoir fait leurs emplettes, les deux amies profitèrent de la chaleur pour aller déguster une glace sur la plage. Hermione regardait les environs quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une couverture de magazine.

**Sorcières Hebdo** - _Scandales sous le soleil de Saint-Tropez! Triangle amoureux entre Viktor, Hermione et Drago?_

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour, elle se leva, arracha le magazine des mains de la femme qui le tenait et partit comme une furie vers le bateau. Kate, étonnée, la suivit en courant. Arrivée dans sa chambre Hermione, s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le magazine à la page de l'article qui la concernait.

_- Nous avons appris de source sur que Hermione Granger était avec le célébrissime Drago Malfoy sur son yacht à Saint-Tropez. Hier, les deux tourteraux on été vu en train de se prélasser au soleil avec quelques amis sur le pont du bateau (voir photos ci dessous). Ils ont aussi profité de la météo pour explorer les fonds marins. Coups de pub ou romance? Un témoin nous a rapporté que hier soir, ils étaient tout les deux à l'écart quand Viktor Krum a débarqué et s'est jeté sur Drago Malfoy. La bagarre a été tellement violente que Hermione est passée par dessus bord! C'est en prince sauveur que Drago s'est jeté à l'eau et à sauvé sa belle d'une noyade certaine!_

_Sommes nous en train d'assister a la naissance d'un triangle amoureux? Ou allons nous vers le divorce le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers depuis celui de Tom Cruise et Katie Holmes? Nous attendons maintenant la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience!-_

Hermoine jeta le magazine à travers la pièce et se mît à faire les 100 pas. La situation devenait incontrôlable et elle n'aimait pas ça. Des coups brefs à la porte la firent sortir de ses pensées._  
_

- _Oui?  
- C'est mo_i, fit Drago en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte,_ je peux entrer?_

Hermione acquiesa d'un signe de tête et ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le lit.

- _Je suis venu pour m'excuser_, dit le garçon en regardant Hermione.  
_- Tu n'as pas a t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien!  
- Si c'est de ma faute si Krum à réussi à monter sur le yacht... Si je n'avais pas engagé un incompétent pour la sécurité, tu n'aurais pas failli te noyer et tu n'aurais pas eut droit à un article dans un magazine!  
_- _Drago, si Krum n'était pas monté à bord hier soir, je n'aurais jamais appris la vérité à son sujet... Même si cette vérité me fait beaucoup de mal, j'ai préféré l'entendre de sa voix plutôtque de l'apprendre dans les journaux,_ répondit Hermione en posant une main sur celle de Drago.

Le garçon frémit à ce contact.

_- Moi je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Sans toi je pense que Viktor m'aurait laissé couler pour simuler le veuf déplorer par la suite!_

Ils rigolèrent.

_- De rien, j'aurais eut des problèmes si je t'avais laissé te noyer,_ fit le blond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis elle se mit à rire. Drago la regarda interloqué puis il se mît à rire à son tour. Ils rigolèrent ainsi tout les deux pendant quelques minutes puis ils se calmèrent. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Drago rire. Cette vision lui dit chaud au coeur.

_- Je suis passée par dessus bord, j'ai du passer pour une sacrée cruche!_ S'exclama Hermione.  
_- En effet! Moi qui pensait que tu savais nager!  
- Mais je sais nager! C'est juste que j'ai été sonnée par la chute!_ Se défendit Hermione.  
_- BREF!_ Fit Drago pour couper court à la conversation. _Tu veux manger?  
- Avec plaisir!_ Répondit la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Roman 2005:** merci :). Pas cool non, mais ça ne pouvait pas non plus se passer aussi facilement :)

**BrunasseLucille:** Oh oui, beaucoup d'étincelles :)

**Ada-Diana:** merci pour la remarque et pour tes reviews :)

**Labelge**: Eh oui, tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'on aurait pu le croire ^^

**Stella:** Krum n'a sans doute rien à dire mais il ne va pas s'empêcher de le faire quand même ;)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Oui, il va y avoir beaucoup d'ambiance :)

**Benedicte:** Merci beaucoup! :)

**Guest:** ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimes ^^, la suite s'annonce mouvementée!

**Jade:** Merci de ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ;)

**Mama**: La suite est là :)

**TheBlondWithCurlyHair**: Aucun problème ;) merci de tes commentaires toujours aussi plaisants à lire :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent vous a plu :) merci encore de vos commentaire.**  
**Voilà le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le dernier :)**  
**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione était restée une semaine de plus sur le yacht en compagnie de Drago, Kate et Blaise, qui formaient désormais un couple. Pendant que les deux tourteraux roucoulaient sous le soleil, Hermione et Drago en avaient profité pour se balader et apprendre à se connaître. La jeune fille avait donc apprit que le garçon aimait la littérature, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire, sachant qu'il se moquait d'elle pour ça à Poudlard. Drago fut étonné de savoir que dans elle était jeune, Hermione était une élève dissipée et qu'il a fallu que ses parents l'envois en maison de correction pendant une semaine pour que la sorcière se calme. Ils avaient ainsi passé du temps ensemble, loin des paparazzis, et la jeune fille était ravie de voir que le Drago Malfoy d'aujourd'hui était complètement différent du Drago Malfoy de Poudlard. De même pour l'ex Serpentard, qui était heureux de s'être trouvé une amie en Hermione Granger (qui l'eut cru!).

Après sa semaine passé sous le soleil de Saint-Tropez, Hermione avait décidé de rentrer à Paris. La présence des paparazzis commençait à lui peser sérieusement et elle avait besoin de se recentrer.

- _Tes valises sont prêtes?_ demanda Drago quand Hermione sortit de sa chambre.  
- _Oui_! répondit-elle.

Drago murmura alors une formule et ils virent les bagages de la jeune fille se déplacer pour se poser sur le pont supérieur.

-_ Ma chérie, c'est dommage que tu partes!_ s'exclama Kate en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour lui dire aurevoir.  
- _Il le faut, je ne vais pas rester bronzer toute ma vie, j'ai besoin de m'occuper! Contrairement à toi!_ expliqua la brune à son amie.  
- _Oh mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour m'occuper,_ répliqua la blonde avec un sourire équivoque.

Hermione soupira puis alla dire aurevoir à Blaise.

-_ Contente d'avoir apprit à te connaître, lui_ dit-elle.  
_- Pareillement, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se refaire ça! Si on omet l'incident Krum, la semaine fut plutôt simpathique non?_ fit Blaise.

Hermione acquisa avec un sourire puis elle se dirigea vers Drago.

-_ Je t'accompagne jusqu'au hangar_! s'exclama le blond.  
- _Tu n'es pas obligé Drago, Je..._  
_- J'insiste._

Il poussa Hermione vers la sortie et ils se dirigèrent vers la limousine qui les attendait sur le port. Un agent de sécurité était en train de mettre les affaires d'Hermione dans le coffre. Celle-ci fit un dernier signe à Kate et Blaise, toujours sur le bateau, puis s'engouffra dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence gêné qu'aucun des deux ne voulait briser. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tards, la limousine s'arrêtait dans le hangar. Ils sortirent de la voiture et se mirent face à face. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes.

- _C'était su..._  
_- Je suis co..._ dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils rigolèrent.

-_ Vas-y commence,_ fit Hermione.  
- _Je voulais dire que cette semaine était superbe. Comme l'a dit Blaise, si on met de coté le petit incident, on peut dire que la semaine s'est très bien déroulé!_  
_- C'est vrai,_ aqcuisa la jeune femme. _Moi je voulais te dire que j'étais contente d'avoir appris à te connaître. _  
_- Merci, _fit le garçon, _je suis content aussi qu'on ait réussi à devenir ami._

Hermione rougit, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard du blond qui esquissa un sourire.

-_ Bon, eh bien je vais y aller_, fit Hermione en prenant ses bagages. _Merci encore pour cette semaine! Ca m'a fait du bien de pouvoir parler._  
_- Si tu as besoin, sache que je suis là désormais_ dit Drago.  
- _Hum, merci!_ répondit la jeune femme un peu gênée.

Elle serra alors dans ses bras l'ancien Serpentard puis se dirigea vers le bout de corde posé sur une petite table un peu plus loin. Hermione se tourna vers le garçon, lui adressa un dernier signe de la main puis elle attapa la corde. Elle vit alors Drago s'agitr et venir vers elle.

- _Hermione, attend!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà partie.

Lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol du hangar de l'aéroport de Paris, Hermione était complètement déboussolée. Non seulement à cause du voyage mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu juste avant de se faire happer par le portoloin. Que voulait Drago? Pourquoi voulait-il la retenir? Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Reprenant ses esprits, elle remercia le chauffeur qui l'attendait et lui annonça qu'elle allait transplaner directement chez elle. Quand elle se retrouva dans son appartement, l'ancienne Griffondor décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer en Angleterre. "_Harry, Ginny et Ron doivent se faire un sang d'encre"_ se dit-elle. Elle rangea alors les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé dans l'appartement et réserva un portoloin pour rentrer chez elle le soir même. Elle s'installa ensuite sur sa terrasse pour siroter un verre de vin.

Il était 19h30 quand Hermione poussa la porte de son appartement londonien. Elle soupira d'aise en laissant tomber tout ces bagages autour d'elle. "_Ca fait du bien de rentrer à la maison!"_ s'exclama-t-elle. Elle regarda ensuite ses bagages. "_La flemme!"_ se dit-elle. Avec sa baguette, elle lança un sort pour que ses affaires se rangent toutes seules. Regardant l'heure, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour se débarbouiller avant d'aller voir ses amis. La jeune femme se déshabilla, prit une douche rapidement, se sécha puis elle enfila un slim bleu avec un débardeur large blanc. Elle mit ses ballerines, prit son sac, sa baguette et Hermione transplana.

Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle avaient prit l'habitude de se retrouver tout les vendredi soir au bar Le Balai Frappé, situé sur le chemin de Traverse, pour se raconter leurs semaines respectives devant des verres et un plat de tapas. Ce soir là, comme il faisait plutôt beau et chaud, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient attablés à la terrasse du bar. Hermione alla les rejoindre.

_- Bonjour vous!_ s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant près de Ron.

Les 3 compères la regardèrent avec étonnement.

_- Hermione_? fit le roux à droite de la jeune femme.  
_- Elle même,_ répondit l'intéressée en souriant.  
_- Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais aussi tôt!_ fit Ginny.  
_- Vous me manquiez trop!_ répondit Hermione.  
_- Ca fait plaisir de te voir Mione,_ lui dit Harry avec un grand sourire.  
_- Tout va pouvoir nous éclairer sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es partie,_ suggéra Ginny avec un sourire machiavélique.  
_- Oui_, répondit Hermione, _mais avant commandons, j'ai une faim d'orgre!_

Les 4 amis rigolèrent et passèrent leur commande.

_- Aller Mione, crache le morceau! Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Malfoy?_ demanda simplement Harry.

Hermione leur raconta alors ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières semaines et ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'elle était avec Drago, Kate et Blaise.

-_ Il n'a pas VRAIMENT fait ça quand même?!_ s'écria Ron.  
- _Malheureusement si_, souffla Hermione en baissant les yeux.  
- _Mione, c'est un pauvre type, tu es bien mieux sans lui!_ s'exclama Ginny.  
- _Je n'arrive juste pas à croire qu'il ait pu me faire ça..._  
_- Personne ne le comprendra à par lui même_, philosopha Harry.  
- _Donc de rage tu t'es rapprochée de Malfoy?_ fit Ginny avec un air taquin.  
- _Non! Il a juste été là quand j'avais besoin_, dit Hermione simplement._ Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie._  
_- Rappelle moi de le remercier!_ s'exclama Ron sarcastiquement.  
- _Ron_! firent Hermione et Ginny en même temps.  
_- Tu te rends bien compte que c'est de Drago Malfoy qu'on parle?_ demanda le brun à sa meilleure amie.  
- _Oui Harry, je sais!_  
_- Mais alors, POURQUOI?!_ s'écria Ron.  
- _Ecoutez, je sais qui est Drago Malfoy. Je sais que c'était la personne la plus abjecte de Poudlard, je sais que c'était un petit con arrogant et prétentieux, je sais que c'était un Mangemort, je sais tout ça!_ expliqua Hermione. _Mais ce que je sais et que vous, vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il a changé. Bien sur il reste toujours un petit con arrogant et prétentieux, mais il n'est plus du tout le même qu'avant. Vous croyez que s'il n'avait pas changé il aurait sauté pour me sortir de l'eau? Vous croyez que j'aurais accepté sa proposition de l'accompagner à Saint-Tropez? Vous croyez que je serais restée aussi longtemps si c'était toujours le Serpentard de Poudlard?_

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas.

- _Non, bien sur que non!_ fit Hermione.

Soudain, un bip strident se fit entendre.

- _Mission aurore!_ s'exclama Ron en se levant, suivit de Harry. _Désolé les filles mais le devoir nous appelle,_ dit-il en embrassant ses amis pour leur dire au revoir.  
- _On finira notre discussion plus tard Mione,_ fit Harry en la quittant.

Ne restèrent que Ginny et Hermione à table.

_- Il a été gentil avec toi?_ demanda la rousse.  
_- Très,_ répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire._ Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, surtout venant de moi! Mais je sais pas comment l'expliquer, il a vraiment changé,_ ajouta la jeune femme.  
- _J'vois ça_, fit Ginny en souriant. _Sache que s'il ne t'a pas fait de mal et qu'il t'a aidé à aller mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi. Je suis ta meilleure amie, je te connais mieux que personne et je sais quand je peux te faire confiance.  
- Ca me touche ce que tu dis, Gin'!  
- Maintenant tu vas me raconter TOUT les détails de cette semaine passé à Saint-Tropez! _s'exclama la rousse, friande de potins (vrais cette fois-ci)_.  
_

Hermione s'esclaffa et entama son récit de façon beaucoup plus détaillé à sa meilleure amie: comment s'était passé sa première rencontre avec Drago, leur petite balade sur les quais de la Seine, le sauvetage, les excuses et les auxrevoirs._  
_

_- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire avant que je parte, j'aurais du attendre! _geignit Hermione._  
- Ce n'est sans doute pas quelque chose de grave, sinon il te l'aurait dit avant, _fit Ginny avec un air songeur._  
- Je sais pas, c'était tellement étrange...  
- Oh oh!_ s'exclama la rouquine._  
- Quoi?!_ s'inquiéta Hermione._  
- Rien de grave!_ la rassura son amie_, mais je crois que tu as des sentiments pour ce cher Drago...  
_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Fraulein Takoor:** Oui j'ai eut envie de changer, on voit beaucoup de méchant Drago ou de méchant Ron dans les autres fics, alors j'me suis dit, pourquoi pas un méchant Krum? :). J'avais envie de mettre une petite touche amusante, et j'ai eut la flemme de trouver des noms pour des sorciers ultras célèbres, alors j'ai pioché dans la réalité :)

**Ada-Diana:** Merci de ta review que je trouve très constructive :). Je comprends tout à fait ton point de vu, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup exagéré la méchanceté de Krum, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il ne l'a pas aimé. On va dire qu'il a aimé Hermione, mais à sa façon ;). Tu as raison, la psychologie des humains est très complexe, on ne comprend pas toujours tout ^^. Merci encore de m'avoir donné ton avis, je vais essayé d'en faire bon usage et essayé de continuer à publier tout les jours, même si je ne garantis rien! :)

**Miss-Writer:** Merci, j'ai voulu rester dans quelque chose de simple, je n'aime pas trop les trucs trop extravagant :)

**Beliowen:** Oui pauvre Hermione et elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines ;)

**Stella:** Il y a toujours de l'espoir pour les hommes, il suffit juste de ne pas s'attarder sur les mauvais et plutôt se concentrer sur les bons :). Comme j'aime le dire, malheureusement il faut de tout pour faire un monde!  
Je vais essayer de continuer à publier tout les jours, mais j'ai du travail à côté donc je ne promet rien ;). Merci de ta review!

**Roman 2005:** Oui, il fallait que je fasse un peu bouger l'histoire, je ne voulais endormir mes chers lecteurs :). Merci!

**Jade:** Je suis contente que ce chapitre ne t'ai pas déçue, ça fait plaisir :). Oui je pense que Krum est plutôt mal barré pour pouvoir retrouver Hermione xD. Merci :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Si ça te fait plaisir, tu as le droit ;). Non, un Malfoy n'a jamais peur voyons ;). On dira qu'il s'est inquiété ^^. Merci :p


	9. Chapitre 8

**Un peu moins de reviews que d'habitude, est ce que je dois comprendre que l'histoire vous plait moins? En tout cas, voilà la suite :). Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 8**

Cette nuit là et la suivante, Hermione avait beaucoup songé à ce que sa meilleure amie Ginny lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, se tournant sans cesse dans son lit pour chasser ces idées là de son esprit. Malheureusement, Hermione du admettre que Ginny n'avait pas tort. Elle s'était rendu compte que si la situation avait été un peu gênante quand ils se s'étaient dit au revoir, c'est parce qu'elle ne le voyait plus de la même manière qu'avant. Mais quand était-il de ses sentiments à lui? Hormis le fait qu'il l'avait sauvé, rien de montrait clairement à Hermione quelles étaient les intentions de Drago.

Lundi matin, Hermione se leva d'humeur morose, à cause du manque de sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer son petit déjeuner quand elle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Un hibou d'un noir profond avec de grands yeux jaunes était à la fenêtre et grattait à la de sa patte. Hermione lui ouvrit et l'animal se posa sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche. La jeune femme sortit quelques friandises d'un placard, les donna au hibou et entreprit de défaire le message qui était accroché à sa patte. Lorsque ce fut fait, l'animal repartit en passant par la fenêtre. Hermione ouvrit la lettre.

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_  
_Vous êtes invitée au gala de célébration de la mort du mage Albus Dumbledore qui aura lieu_  
_Samedi 29 juin à 20h au Ministère de la Magie._  
_Cavalier et tenue correcte sont de mise._

_Cordialement,_  
_Perceval Weasley_  
_Ministre de la Magie_

Hermione soupira. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un cavalier pour la fin de la semaine. Harry était avec Ginny, Ron allait y aller avec sa nouvelle petite amie et même Neville avait quelqu'un, Luna. Dépitée, Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains. Le nom de Drago lui vint à l'esprit, il est lui aussi invité à la soirée. "_Oui, mais est-ce qu'il va me proposer de l'accompagner?"_ se demanda Hermione. La jeune femme termina son petit déjeuner et alla se préparer pour aller travailler. "_Oh moins, j'aurais l'esprit occupé, je serais tranquille_", se dit elle en se préparant. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione décida de se rendre à son travail à pied. Il était tôt et l'air était encore frais, cela permit à Hermione de se vivifier avant d'entamer sa journée. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, le jeune femme croisa Parvati Patil.

- _Hermione!_ s'exclama l'indienne d'une voix suraiguë.  
- _Salut Parvati_, fit Hermione plus doucement.  
- _Alors comme ça, tu es rentrée en Angleterre?!_  
_- Oui, il faut bien que je travaille_, plaisanta la brune.  
- _C'est vrai! Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi ces derniers temps hein?_ demanda Parvati.  
- _Non pas vraiment, mais je vais bien aujourd'hui,_ répondit Hermione en voyant l'air triste de Parvati.  
- _Je suis vraiment triste que ça n'ait pas marché entre Viktor et toi. Vous faisiez un si beau couple! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée..._  
_- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien aujourd'hui! Malheureusement ce sont des choses qui arrivent chez certains couples!_  
_- J'ai tout gaché Hermione, si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée!_ fit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.  
- _Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas de ta faute?! _s'exclama Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de consoler Parvati de si bon matin.  
-_ Mais si, toute cette histoire c'est de ma faute!_  
_- Comment ça?_ demanda la brune qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
- _C'est moi qui ais fait les photos! Je suis photographe et j'étais au même endroit que Krum. C'est là que je l'ai vu avec cette blonde alors je me suis dit que..._  
_- Tu allais gagner beaucoup d'argent,_ termina Hermione avec un soupire.  
- _Oui..._ fit l'indienne avec une petite voix.

Hermione resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

- _Écoute Parvati, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que c'est pas grave. La vérité c'est que ça me fait super mal, surtout venant de ta part. Après tu ne faisais que ton boulot, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir même si j'en ai envie!_ fit Hermione avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
- _Je suis sincèrement désolée Hermione. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait!_  
_- Je comprends,_ répondit la brune.  
- _Dit, tu vas à la soirée de samedi soir_? demanda Parvati, comme pour changer de sujet.  
- _Oui, il faut bien quand même!_  
_- Moi j'y vais avec Seamus!_ s'exclama Parvati. _Ça fait hyper longtemps que je l'ai pas vu, j'espère qu'il est toujours aussi mignon qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. Tu y vas avec qui toi?_

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'y allait avec personne. Parvati allait en parler à tout le monde autour d'elle. "Oh non la honte" pensa-t-elle.

- _Oh, moi j'y vais avec Drago!_ répondit précipitamment Hermione.  
- _C'est pas VRAIIII?!_ s'écria l'indienne._ Oh c'est GE-NIAL! Alors ce qu'ils disent dans les journaux est bien vrai? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble?_  
_- Euh... Non, on n'est pas ensemble. J'y vais avec lui en "ami",_ expliqua Hermione en insistant sur le dernier mot.  
-_ Oui, bien sur!_ fit Parvati avec un clin d'oeil.  
- _Écoute, il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard pour le travail. Bonne journée Parvati!_ dit Hermione en s'éloignant rapidement.

"_Dans quoi je me suis fourée?!_" se dit la jeune femme en entrant dans son bureau.

La journée passa vite aux yeux de Hermione. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper et elle n'eut pas une seconde à elle. Quand elle rentra chez elle, il était déjà 20h, la brune se fit directement à manger et alla au lit dès qu'elle eut finit. Vendredi arriva bien vite à aux yeux d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas demandé à Drago d'être son cavalier. Elle n'avait toujours pas eut de ses nouvelles non plus. Hermione arriva ce matin là au travail plutôt stressée. Quand ENFIN la pause déjeuner arriva, elle sortit pour aller se prendre une salade et la manger dans un parc pas loin.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur un banc au soleil et qu'elle commençait à manger, elle sentit que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Drago?!_ s'exclama-t-elle quand elle vit qui était à ses côtés.  
_- En personne_, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire carnassier.  
- _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais revenu à Londres!_  
_- Je te rappelle qu'il y a le gala demain soir!_ fit Drago.  
- _Ah oui. J'avais oublié,_ répondit Hermione.  
- _Moi je pense surtout que tu n'as pas de cavalier!_  
_- Si, bien sur que si!_ s'exclama la jeune femme piquée au vif.  
_- Alors, c'est qui?!_

Surprise, Hermione ne sut que répondre.

-_ J'avais raison!_ s'écria Drago avec un sourire victorieux suspendu aux lèvres.  
- _OK! Tu as raison!_ fit Hermione en capitulant. _Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner au gala, alors je vais tranquillement rester chez moi, devant un bon film et un pot de glace à la framboise._  
_- Je te pensais plus courageuse que ça, Hermione._

Hermione resta silencieuse.

- _En plus si tu ne viens pas, tout le monde sera déçu. Tu es une figure de la guerre et tu étais une amie de Dumbledore. Il fut une époque où ce n'était pas une chose aussi insignifiante qui t'arrêtais_, fit Drago.  
- _Tu as raison. Ce que j'ai dit étais bête. J'irai seule et je montrerai que je suis bien comme ça_, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.  
- _J'ai une idée!_  
_- Oula, la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, je me suis retrouvée sur ton yacht!_ s'exclama la jeune femme.  
- _Ah ah! Non plus sérieusement. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller seuls, mais à deux._

L'ancienne Griffondor le regarda interloqué.

- _Pardon?_ lui dit-elle.  
- _On a qu'à y aller ensemble!_ s'exclama Drago étonné que la jeune femme n'ai pas comprit.  
- _Oh!_ fut la seule réponse de Hermione qui essayait de garder son calme.  
_- Allez, ça va être amusant!_

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir quelques instant._  
_

_- D'accord!_ dit-elle avec un sourire._  
- Cool! Je passerai te chercher à 19h45 devant chez toi, ça te va?  
- Super,_ répondit Hermione.

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes ensemble puis Hermione dut retourner travailler. Elle passa le reste de sa journée dans le même tourbillon que le reste de la semaine. Le samedi matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Même si elle aimait son travail, elle adorait les week-end. Elle pouvait se lever plus tard, prendre son temps et s'occuper d'elle. Ce matin là, Hermione se leva et alla se préparer pour aller rendre visite à ses parents. Elle transplana ensuite dans une rue non loin de chez ses parents._  
_

-_ Papa, Maman!_ dit-elle en entrant dans son ancienne maison.  
-_ Hermione! Quelle surprise!_ s'exclama sa mère avec un grand sourire.

La mère et la fille se serrèrent mutuellement, puis Hermione embrassa son père.

- _Comment vas-tu ma chérie? Ta mère et moi ne pensions pas que tu étais revenues de Paris!_ lui dit-il tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon.  
- _Je suis rentrée la semaine dernière_, dit Hermione._ JE SAIS, j'aurais du vous prévenir plus tôt, mais j'ai été plutôt occupée cette semaine_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air désapprobateur de ses parents.  
- _Comment se passe ton divorce?_ demanda sa mère avec une certaine inquiétude.  
- _Aussi bien qu'un divorce puisse se passer,_ répondit évasivement Hermione._ Mon avocat est un des meilleurs, je lui fais confiance!_  
- _Tant mieux,_ fit son père. _Tu t'en sors comment de cette histoire?_  
_- Pas aussi bien que je ne l'aurais voulu_, avoua la jeune femme.  
- _Comment ça_? demanda Mme Granger, angoisée.

Hermione expliqua alors les révélations que Krum lui avait fait sur le yacht.

- _Oh si je l'attrape celui-là!_ s'écria M. Granger en serrant les poings.  
- _Papa, ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver. Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance,_ dit Hermione calmement.  
- _Mais il s'est fichu de toi!_ s'exclama sa mère.  
- _Je sais maman, mais croyez moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Il vaut mieux que l'histoire s'arrête ainsi et qu'on en parle plus. Les journaux font assez de remous de l'histoire..._  
_- Très bien_, soupirèrent les parents de la jeune femme.

Hermione resta déjeuner chez ses parents. Ça lui faisait du bien de rester avec eux de temps en temps. Elle aimait être dans son ancienne maison qui lui ramenait pleins de souvenirs familiaux joyeux. La jeune femme resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec ses parents puis elle rentra chez elle afin de se préparer pour le gala. Elle prit un long bain aux huiles essentielles, puis elle s'appliqua de la crème sur le corps. Elle lissa ensuite ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort et se maquilla en soulignant ses yeux avec du mascara et un fin trait d'eye-liner. Hermione enfila enfin sa robe. C'était une robe courte rouge avec un haut en dentelle et une jupe en tissu surmontée d'un gros nœud de la même couleur que la robe (robe portée aux pre bafta par Emma Watson). La couleur de la robe faisait ressortir son bronzage et dévoilait les jambes interminables de la jeune femme. Hermione agrémenta sa tenue de bijoux dorés et d'escarpins noirs. Pour mettre une touche finale à sa tenue, Hermione appliqua sur ses lèvres un rouge à lèvre rouge carmin.

_*Toc, toc, toc*_

_- J'arrive!_ fit Hermione en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Roman 2005:** J'aime beaucoup aussi quand Ginny devient l'accro aux potins, ça l'a rend plus amusante ;). Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ^^

**Miss-Writer33**: Merci, les retrouvailles ne vont pas tarder ;)

**Priscilla:** Merci, tu vas très vite savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Bien sur que tu as le droit de commenter :). C'est ce que Malfoy aurait dit si tu lui avais fait la réflexion je pense ^^. Tu as tout à fais raison, je ne révèlerai RIEN! Tu le sauras très vite ne t'en fais pas :). Et Hermione me ressemble beaucoup dans certains points, notamment sur la FLEMME! xD.

**Ada-Diana:** Merci et oui, désolé pour les fautes, je ne prends pas le temps de me relire alors que je devrais le faire XD

**Amandine**: On verra bien comment ça va se passer ;)

**Jade**: Oui toujours! Il faut bien que je donne envie à mes lecteurs de lire la suite ;).

**Fraulein Takoor**: Je t'annonce qu'il va y avoir des rebondissements ;)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir :). J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end et que ce nouveau chapitre (long!) vous plaira autant que les précédents :p. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 9**

Hermione ouvrit la porte et ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago. Elle le trouva particulièrement craquant, vêtu ainsi de son smoking noir et sa chemise blanche avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur que le costume. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux avec un peu de gel, ce qui leur permettaient de ne pas lui tomber dans les yeux.

De son côté, Drago ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de Hermione. Elle était terriblement sexy dans cette robe courte rouge qui dévoilait ses longues jambes. Son cœur eut du mal à reprendre un rythme normal.

- _Bonsoir_, furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.  
- _Bonsoir_, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago eut du mal à déglutir. Après quelques secondes de silence, il rompit le silence.

- _On y va?_ demanda le blond en lui tendant son bras.  
- _Bien-sur!_ s'exclama Hermione en attrapant le bras qu'il lui présentait.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la limousine dans laquelle ils s'installèrent.

- _Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire, mais tu es resplendissante. Cette robe correspond en plus aux couleurs de ton ancienne maison_, lui dit Drago.  
- _Merci_, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. _Tu n'es pas mal non plus._  
_- Seulement pas mal?!_ s'exclama Drago faisant comme s'il était touché en plein cœur.  
- _Tu es très beau!_ dit Hermione en rigolant.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, les deux jeunes trop gênés pour ce dire quoi que ce soit. La limousine s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard dans une petite rue, juste à côté d'une cabine téléphonique. Drago et Hermione sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la cabine. L'ancien Serpentard composa un numéro et la cabine se verrouilla puis se mit à descendre. L'espace exiguë de la cabine avait rapproché les anciens ennemis qui n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau de l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Quand Hermione et Drago sortirent de la cabine, ils furent étonnés de voir autant de monde. La jeune femme se rendit soudain compte que toutes ces personnes étaient des journalistes et se crispa. A ses côtés, Drago sentit sa gêne.

- _Hermione, ils ne nous ont pas encore vu_, dit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la foule de journalistes,_ on peut toujours reprendre cette cabine et repartir comme si de rien n'était._

Hermione ne dit rien. Drago chercha à attraper son regard. Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers lui.

-_ Allons-y,_ fit-elle avec conviction. _Et donnons leur ce qu'ils veulent!_

Le blond comprit ce que voulait dire Hermione quand elle lui prit la main et qu'elle l'entraîna vers les journalistes. Un tapis rouge avait été installé pour que les invités puissent se diriger vers la salle de réception sans être trop dérangé par les journalistes qui avaient été placés derrières des barrières. Les paparazzis virent le couple s'avancer sur le tapis rouge et se mirent à les bombarder de photos et de questions. Hermione et Drago eurent un peu de mal à s'habituer à la lumière des flashs puis quand leurs yeux s'adaptèrent à leurs crépitements, ils se mirent à poser pour le plus grand bonheur des journalistes.

- _Hermione! Drago! Par ici_! firent les paparazzis en même temps.

Pas habituée à cet exercice, Hermione été plutôt crispée. Elle sentit alors la main de Drago se poser dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'il la rapprochait de lui. La jeune femme le regarda et Drago lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit, plus détendue. La traversée du tapis rouge paru interminable aux yeux d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils passèrent enfin les portes de la salle de réception, la jeune femme poussa un soupire de soulagement.

- _Épreuve des journalistes passée avec brio_, lui dit Drago doucement dans l'oreille.  
- _Oui!_ répondit Hermione sur le même ton en jetant un œil autour d'elle.

La salle était immense. A son centre, une grande piste de danse. Tout autour, de nombreuses tables rondes prêtes à accueillir les invités du gala. De magnifiques lustres pendaient du plafonds et dont les lumières donnaient à la salle une ambiance chic. Un maître de salle vint à leur rencontre et les emmena à leur table. Elle était encore vide mais Hermione compta 10 couverts. Elle se demanda qui allait être à leur table. Hermione et Drago s'installèrent.

-_ Je suis désolé, j'aurais du me douter qu'il y aurait des journalistes_, fit Drago.  
- _J'aurais du le savoir aussi, tu n'y es pour rien. L'année dernière ça avait été le même cirque. Mais j'étais encore mariée et mon quotidien ne filtrait pas dans les pages potins des magazines à l'époque,_ répondit Hermione. _Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure! ajouta la jeune femme en voyant la tête de son compagnon, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre non plus._  
_- Tu as raison,_ dit Drago en lui prenant la main avec un sourire.

Alors que Hermione allait répondre à son sourire, une voix la fit se tourner.

- _Mione?!_ s'exclama Harry.  
- _Salut Harry! Salut Ginny!_ fit Hermione en se levant pour les saluer. Comment allez-vous?  
- _Tu es venue avec lui?!_ demanda Harry avec dégout.  
- _Je vais bien!_ fit Ginny en passant outre le choc de voir Drago ici. _Comment ça va Malfoy_? lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry se tourna vers sa compagne en lui faisant de gros yeux.

- _Bien, merci Ginny_, répondit l'intéressé en insistant sur le prénom de la rousse.  
- _Je ne mangerai pas à cette table_, annonça Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- _Harry..._ fit Hermione.  
- _Non Hermione! C'est quoi cette histoire?!_ s'exclama le brun. _D'abord les photos dans les magazines, les rumeurs et maintenant tu le ramènes ici?!_  
_- C'est toi qui fait des histoires là_, lui dit Ginny en lui tapotant sur le bras pour le calmer.

Ron, qui était arrivé entre temps, prit son meilleur ami par le bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce.

- _Je suis désolée Hermione, il a du mal à passer à autre chose,_ fit Ginny penaude en s'installant à côté d'elle.  
- _Tu n'y es pour rien,_ lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Hermione se rendit alors compte de la présence d'une jeune femme blonde assise à 2 chaises de Ginny.

- _Hermione je te présente Stella, la nouvelle amie de Ron!_ fit Ginny en désignant la jeune femme.  
- _Enchantée_, fit la brune en lui souriant.  
- _Enchantée aussi! J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi! En bien ne t'inquiète pas!_ fit Stella en voyant le sourire d'Hermione se crisper.

Les trois jeunes femmes discutèrent tandis que Drago laissait ses yeux trainer dans la salle. Il reconnut beaucoup de monde de Poudlard, certains avaient changé, d'autres non.

- _Hey Drago!_ fit une voix à côté de lui.

Le blond reprit ses esprits et vit Blaise et Kate, main dans la main.

-_ Salut Blaise, t'es à notre table!_ fit Drago en se levant pour leur dire bonsoir.  
- _Oui_, répondit Kate qui alla ensuite saluer son amie Hermione.*

Le nouveau couple s'installa à la gauche de Drago. Ron et Harry revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune homme brun était plus calme que tout à l'heure même s'il paraissait plutôt renfrogné. Les convives se mirent alors à parler de la pluie et du beau temps en attendant que le dernier couple de leur table arrive.

- _Vous pensez que ça va être qui?_ demanda Ron, curieux.  
- _J'espère que ça ne sera pas Parvati,_ fit Hermione en croisant les doigts.  
- _Pourquoi?_ questionna Ginny, curieuse elle aussi.  
- _Je t'expliquerai_, répondit Hermione énigmatique.  
- _J'ai vu que les soeurs Patil étaient à la même table là-bas,_ répondit Blaise en désignant un autre coin de la salle.  
- _En tout cas, ce serait bien qu'ils arrivent, tout le monde est déjà arrivé et je commence à avoir faim!_ s'exclama Ron.

Stella lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire. Soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer le dernier couple.

- _Oh c'est pas vrai_, fit Hermione en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les autres personnes autour de la table se tournèrent vers la porte. La grande blonde Pansy Parkinson venait de faire son entrée dans une robe verte bouteille outrageusement décolletée avec à son bras, Viktor Krum.

- _C'est pas vrai!_ s'exclama Ginny. _Comment elle a pu oser!_

Le couple s'avança alors vers leur table.

- _Bonsoir tout le monde_, fit Pansy d'une voix haut perché.

Personne ne répondit, sauf Drago.

- _Salut Pansy_, dit-il indifférent.  
- _Je vous présente mon cavalier, Viktor Krum, célèbre attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie!_ s'exclama la jeune femme avec un immense sourire.  
- _On sait qui il est_, fit Harry les dents serrés.  
- _Ah oui, c'est vrai! Il est aussi l'ex mari de Hermione Granger, qu'il a quitté pour venir avec moi!_ dit Pansy l'air victorieux.

Hermione voulut se lever de sa chaise pour lui mettre sa main dans la figure, mais Drago la retint.

- _Laisse-là, elle n'en vaut pas la peine,_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Le couple s'installa entre Kate et Stella qui avaient eut vent de l'histoire et qui préférèrent rester silencieuses.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais là Pansy?_ demanda Blaise calmement.  
- _Eh bien j'ai été invitée au gala de célébration de la mort du vieux Dumbledore, je me devais d'y assister!_ répondit l'intéressée en papillonnant des cils.

A la désignation de son ancien directeur, Harry serra les poings. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Percy Weasley prit la parole.

- _Mesdames, messieurs bonsoir!_ dit-il. _Je suis d'abord très heureux de vous accueillir au Ministère de la Magie, dans cette magnifique salle créée pour accueillir les meilleurs galas. Je voudrais ensuite vous remercier d'être venus ce soir, pour célébrer la mort de ce célèbre mage qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Pour un très grand nombre d'entre vous, c'était un directeur hors paire. Pour d'autre, c'était aussi un ami, une aide et un réconfort durant les années sombres de la guerre. Je voudrais qu'on porte un toast à cet homme qui est et qui restera le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps._

Tout les invités levèrent leur verres en direction du ministre.

-_ A Dumbledore,_ fit Percy.  
- _A Dumbledore_, firent les invités qui burent ensuite une gorgée de champagne.  
-_ Je vous souhaite un très bon appétit!_

Les gens présents dans la salle applaudirent et les plats posés sur les tables se remplirent. Alors que tout le monde commençait à se servir, la table de Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Kate, Pansy, Viktor, Stella, Ron, Harry et Ginny resta immobile et silencieuse. C'est Drago qui rompit le silence.

-_ Bon, je propose qu'on garde nos insultes pour nous et qu'on essaie de passer une bonne soirée,_ dit-il.  
- _Parle pour toi!_ s'exclama Harry. _Comment as-tu osé venir?_ demanda-t-il à Viktor en pointant son doigt sur lui.  
-_ Je suis là car Pansy chérie m'a invité!_ s'exclama Krum.  
-_ Pansy chérie?!_ dit Hermione en levant un sourcil tandis que Ginny faisait semblant de vomir.  
- Je l'ai invité parce que c'est très sérieux entre nous! minauda Pansy en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

C'est alors que Hermione le vit. Suivit de Ginny, Stella et de Kate.

- _Oh. Mon. Dieu_, souffla Ginny les yeux écarquillés.

Sur l'annulaire de Pansy, un énorme solitaire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

- _Vous allez vous MARIER?_ s'écria Hermione qui perdait patience.  
- _Bon eh bien moi, j'me sers!_ fit Ron en remplissant son assiette puis celle de Stella. _Qui d'autre à faim?_

Tandis que les convives se servaient, Hermione se leva et sortit, elle avait besoin d'air. Drago la suivit à l'extérieur. Il la retrouva dehors en train de respirer à fond.

- _Comment ça va?_ demanda-t-il.  
- _Pas super,_ avoua la jeune femme.  
- _Hermione, vous êtes en train de divorcer, c'est terminé._  
- Je sais! Je sais que c'est terminé, c'est juste sa façon de faire les choses qui me font du mal!

Drago s'avança vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

-_ Vivement que tout ça se termine_, souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

-_ On ferait mieux d'y aller, ça va être froid sinon,_ fit Hermione en se dégageant des bras du jeune homme.  
- _Tu as raison,_ acquiesça Drago en lui prenant la main et en la ramenant à leur table.

Ils reprirent place à leur table et commencèrent à manger en ignorant royalement le couple Pansy/Viktor. Hermione s'était détendue, Harry aussi, les discussions se faisaient tranquillement. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Percy leur annonça que la piste de danse était libre. Un orchestre commença alors à jouer une valse et quelques couples allèrent sur la piste.

- _Tu danses?_ demanda Drago à Hermione tandis que les autres couples de leur table étaient déjà partis dansé.  
- _Avec plaisir!_ répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Ils allèrent au centre de la piste et se mirent à valser. Aucun des deux ne disait rien, savourant la présence de l'autre. Après plusieurs danses, Hermione dit à Drago qu'elle était fatiguée et retourna s'asseoir. Malheureusement pour elle, Viktor y était déjà. Elle s'assit en silence, lui tournant délibérément le dos.

-_ Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut parler?_ lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

_- Arrête de faire ta gamine Hermione!_  
_- Moi je fais ma gamine?!_ s'exclama la jeune femme, l'œil noir._ Tu es sérieux là?!_  
_- Est ce qu'on peut au moins parler?_ demanda Krum.  
- _Eh bien, vas-y, parle! Tu as l'air d'avoir des choses à me dire!_  
_- Je voudrais m'excuser. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait c'est inexcusable, mais j'ai enfin compris. J'ai vraiment été un beau salop, je t'ai fais souffrir et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Il n'y a rien qui justifie ma conduite, tu as tout à fait le droit de me haïr. Sache que je suis vraiment désolé._  
_- Arrête d'utiliser ta salive, je m'en vais,_ fit Hermione en se levant.

Viktor n'essaya pas de la retenir. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis qui dansaient au milieu de a piste.

- _Gin', je suis crevée, je vais rentrer_, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie.  
- _Ça va aller?_ lui demanda la rousse, inquiète.  
- _Je la ramène,_ fit Drago.  
- _Merci Drago_, dit Ginny avec un sourire sincère.

Hermione embrassa ses amis et elle sortit avec Drago.

- _Pfiou! Qu'elle soirée!_ s'exclama la brune quand elle fut dans la voiture.  
- _Tu l'as dit!_

Drago et elle firent des paris sur le futur mariage de Viktor et Pansy, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios improbables pour la cérémonie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Hermione, Drago descendit de voiture et accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à son appartement.

- _Tu n'étais pas obligé de monter, je sais me débrouiller toute seule_, fit Hermione.  
-_ J'avais envie de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de Hermione Granger,_ répondit-il.

Hermione le laissa donc entrer et lui fit visiter son chez-elle.

- _C'est plutôt sympas comme appartement,_ dit Drago.  
-_ Merci!_ répondit Hermione.

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa alors entre les deux amis.

- _Drago, je peux te poser une question?_ demanda la jeune femme.

Le blond acquiesça.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire quand je suis partie de Saint-Tropez? Juste avant que le portoloin ne s'active, tu as voulu me dire quelque chose, c'était quoi?_

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- _Ce que je voulais te dire,_ fit-il dans un souffle,_ c'est que je t'aime._

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Roman 2005:** Merci :). Oui les couvertures de magazines vont revenir! :p

**Priscilla:** Merci beaucoup :p

**Gwen: **Merci! Oui je me suis dit que c'était bien de faire quelque chose de différent :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Non pas de surprise, mais ça fait toujour autant plaisir de le savoir ^^. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas trop son personnage, mais je trouve ça quand même bien d'ajouter quelques personnes autres que les basiques (Harry, Ginny et Ron). Oui la robe était SUPERBE :)!

**Ada-Diana:** Merci :)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Encore des fautes, je suis vraiment désolée xD. Oui ça tombais bien ;). Merci!

**Maria:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant :)

**Lisa:** Merci beaucoup :). Je sais que les chapitres sont plutôt court, moi même je n'aime pas trop ça, mais j'ai peur après de mettre trop de choses. Pour des fics post-Poudlard, je te conseille de lire: _Chronique d'une garce_, de Azaazeal, _Pandémonium_, de Margaux.R, _Un Mariage Trop Parfait_, de Kazuha77 ou alors _La Nouvelle Hermione_, de Twinzie (toutes ces histoires sont dans mes histoires favorites), j'espère qu'elles te plairont aussi :)

**Jade:** Merci, malheureusement elle se retrouve devant lui! Mais ça promet de l'action ^^


	11. Chapitre 10

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait! Voilà le chapitre 10, plus court que le chapitre précédent (sorry) en espérant qu'il vous plaise aussi!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 10**

Hermione ne réalisa ce que venait de dire Drago que lorsque celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux, comme une caresse. Son cerveau réfléchissait à mille à l'heure, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Quand ils se séprarèrent, la brune eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

- _Je..._ commença-t-elle.  
- _Chut,_ la coupa Drago en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche. _Ecoute moi. Je sais que ce que je viens de te dire est effrayant, mais j'ai autant peur que toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à en arriver là tu sais. On a eu tellement de différents quand on était jeune; une éducation différente, des maisons différentes, des amis différents, des idées différentes et pourtant aujourd'hui on est ami. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps, mais la personne que tu es aujourd'hui me fait complètement craquer. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle, caractérielle, forte, battante, romantique et j'en passe. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi, on est tellement différent. Maintenant je vais te laisser, la balle est dans ton camps. Bonne nuit Hermione._

Drago lui fit un dernier baiser sur la joue et s'en alla. Hermione resta figée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte se fermer derrière Drago.

- _Qu'est ce que... ?_ murmura Hermione.

La jeune femme se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se précipita vers la porte. Malheureusement, elle avait été trop longue à réfléchir et Drago était déjà partit. Déçue d'elle-même, Hermione alla se démaquiller dans la salle de bain. Son esprit était tellement embué qu'elle ne pensait à rien. Mécaniquement, elle se déshabilla et enfila une nuisette puis se glissa sous les draps. Tout en regardant le plafond de sa chambre, Hermione revivait la scène qui venait de se dérouller.

_"Je t'aime"._ Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que le jeune homme lui dise ça. Après s'être retournée maintes et maintes fois, la jeune femme s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tard. Sa nuit avait été agitée et elle n'avait pas réussi à se reposer. C'est en traînant des pieds qu'elle alla prendre son déjeuner. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se dit qu'elle allait passer voir Harry et Ginny. Hermione se prépara donc, elle prit une douche puis enfila un short en jean avec un tee-shirt rose pâle. Elle mit ses sandales, attrapa son sac et transplana dans une rue adjacente à celle de ses amis. Harry et Ginny habitaient dans un petit quartier résidenciel du côté de Nothing Hill, un quartier uppé de Londres connu pour y résider des sorciers. Hermione frappa à la porte de leur maison et entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte.

-_ Hermione_! s'exclama Ginny en ouvrant la porte, quelle surprise!  
- _J'avais envie de passer vous voir,_ fit la brune en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.  
- _C'est très gentil de ta part_! Entre, lui dit la rousse en la laissant passer.

Connaissant le chemin, Hermione alla s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Harry, qui venait de la cuisine, vint lui dire bonjour.

- _Comment vas-tu Hermione?_ lui demanda-t-il.  
- _Plutôt bien_, répondit la jeune femme évasive.  
- _La soirée d'hier a été plutôt mouvementée,_ fit Harry soucieux.  
- _Oui je sais... Mais je suis en train de divorcer et après ce que Viktor m'a fait, je préfère qu'il aille voir ailleurs plutôt qu'il vienne m'embêter._  
- _Hum, pas faux_, dit Ginny en apportant un plateau avec des tasses de thés qu'elle commença à remplir.  
- _Après voilà, j'admet que cette histoire me fait du mal,_ concéda Hermione. _Viktor a manqué de me tuer en voulant que je revienne avec lui et quelques semaines plus tard j'apprends qu'il va se marier avec une autre. Une autre avec laquelle il m'a trompé! La pillule a du mal à passer._  
_- Hermione, on comprend tout à fait,_ lui dit Harry,_ mais au moins, plus vite il sera marié, plus vite tu seras débarassée de lui!_  
_- Et plus vite tu pourras passer à autre chose,_ ajouta Ginny avec un petit sourire.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et Harry baissa la tête.

- _Ecoute Mione, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Ginny et elle m'a ouvert les yeux,_ fit Harry d'un air un peu gêné. _Je suis désolé si j'ai pu mal réagir face à ton rapprochement avec Malfoy. C'est juste que c'est plutôt soudain tu vois?_

Hermione hocha la tête, attentive.

-_ Toujours est il que toi et Gin' avez raison. Malfoy a changé, j'ai pu le constater hier soir. Il aurait pu me lancer des piques à la tête, t'utiliser pour me m'énerver, être imbut de lui-même et pourtant il ne l'a pas fait. Il n'a fait aucune remarque, il s'est juste occupé de toi. Maintenant Hermione, je veux simplement que tu saches que je veux juste te protéger. Je suis désolé si je suis apparu comme quelqu'un de surprotecteur, mais tu es ma famille Hermione et je ne veux pas que tu souffres._  
- _Je sais ce que je fais Harry, ne t'en fais pas. Et je suis une grande fille maintenant, j'ai appris de mes erreurs,_ dit Hermione avec un sourire.

La sonnerie stridente du bippeur de Harry se déclencha.

- _Il faut que je file, bonne après-midi les filles! Hermione, prends soin de toi!_ fit le brun en s'en allant.  
- _Chouette, on va ENFIN pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses!_ s'exclama Ginny quand la porte se referma.  
- _Comment ça?_ demanda Hermione étonnée.  
- _Ne fait pas comme si tu ne savais pas! Malfoy t'a raccompagné chez toi hier soir, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ questionna Ginny, avide de réponses.  
- _Eh bien il m'a accompagné jusqu'à mon appartement, je lui ai fait une petite visite parce qu'il me l'avait demandé et après ilm'aavouéqu'ilm'aimaitetm'aembrassé_... bafouilla rapidement Hermione en rougissant.  
- _Je n'ai strictement rien compris Mione! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après la visite?!_  
_- Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et m'a embrassé,_ répéta Hermione plus lentement tout en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Ginny la regarda avec des yeux ronds, sa tasse de thé suspendue juste devant sa bouche.

- _Wahou!_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Et toi alors tu as fais quoi!?_  
_- Ben rien, j'étais trop étonnée pour faire quoi que se soit! Avant que j'ai pu réagir, il m'a dit "la balle est dans ton camps" et il est parti..._ se justifia Hermione face au regard de sa meilleure amie.  
_- Tu n'as rien fais?! Bon sang Hermione, il aurais fallu que tu réagisses!  
- Je sais bien! Mais j'étais tellement choquée! J'm'y attendais pas du tout!  
- Il allait pas non plus te brandir un drapeau avec écrit "ATTENTION JE VAIS T'EMBRASSER" dessus! _s'exclama Ginny._  
_

Les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent quelques minutes._  
_

_- Bref, qu'est ce que t'en penses Gin'?_ demanda Hermione l'air perdu._  
- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, mais à toi!  
- Je pense que je me suis plus attachée à Drago que je ne voudrais l'admettre,_ dit la brune doucement._ Je pense que je me suis attachée à lui quand nous étions sur son yacht. Je pense que j'apprécie sa gentillesse, sa force de caractère, sa façon d'être avec moi. Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas encore une femme à prendre et je ne ferais rien tant que je ne suis pas officiellement séparée de Viktor Krum.  
- Voilà! Tu as répondu à ta question! _s'exclama Ginny victorieuse._  
- Tu aurais du faire des études de psychomagie Ginny, tu aurais fait fureur!_ fit Hermione avec un sourire machiavélique._  
- Oh non, je préfère largement mon travail d'avocate!  
- C'est vrai que tu aimes avoir du pouvoir sur les autres!  
- Saleté! _fit la rouquine en lançant un coussin à la tête de sa meilleure amie.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de discuter toute l'après-midi. Quand Hermione rentra, il était tard. Elle se fit rapidement à manger et quand elle eut finit, elle alla directement se coucher._  
_

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt et se prépara à aller travailler. Sur le chemin de son boulot, elle passa devant un kiosque à journaux et vit son nom sur la couverture d'un des magazines people. Elle l'acheta et reprit sa route, se disant qu'elle allait le lire plus tard. Quand elle entra dans le hall, Hermione récupéra son courrier puis elle alla s'installer à son bureau. Elle ouvrit enfin le magazine à la bonne page.

- _Hermione Granger/Drago Malfoy, Alerte couple!_  
_Samedi soir, les deux tourtereaux sont allés ensemble au gala de commémoration de la mort du célèbre mage Albus Dumbledore qui, rappelons-le, a été tué pendant la grande guerre. Ils sont apparu très complices face aux photographes et les photos nous montre à quel point ils vont bien ensemble. Hermione été très sexy dans sa magnifique robe rouge et Drago était comme toujours particulièrement craquant dans son smoking._  
_Des témoins qui étaient invités nous on rapporté que les deux tourtereaux étaient à la même table que Pansy Parkinson et Viktor Krum, qui depuis la publication de leurs photos hot, ont décidés de vivre leur relation au grand jour. On nous a aussi révélé que l'ambiance était plutôt très tendue entre les deux couples et que les hommes en seraient presque venu aux mains (encore une fois)!_  
_Nous avons vu en tout cas Hermione et Drago partir avant la fin du gala et ensemble! S'ils ne sont pas en couple, alors qu'est ce qu'ils font?! Nous attendons la suite avec beaucoup d'impatience!_-

Hermione soupira et jeta le magazine à la poubelle. Elle ouvrit ensuite son courrier. Entre ses lettres de travail, la jeune femme en trouva une de son avocat qui voulait qu'elle prenne rendez-vous avec lui. Elle appela alors son assistante qui lui programma un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Suite à cela, la jeune femme se mit à travailler. Hermione était débordée, elle n'avait pas une minute à elle sa journée passa à toute vitesse. Après sa pause déjeuner, elle passa voir son avocat qui lui fit remplir tout un tas de formulaires et qui lui donna enfin les papiers du divorce. Elle retourna ensuite travailler et rentra chez elle à la fin de sa journée.

-_ Pfiou! Quelle journée!_ s'exclama la jeune femme en retirant ses chaussures et en posant son sac.

Elle se prépara ensuite à manger puis alla se faire coucher. Quand elle fut dans son lit, Hermione eut enfin un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle avait désormais les papiers du divorce, son histoire avec Krum allait ENFIN se finir. Il fallait qu'elle lui donne les papiers mais d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, Viktor n'était pas à Londres avant jeudi prochain. "_Tant pis_, se dit-elle, _ça va attendre jeudi soir_". Exténuée, Hermione s'endormit peu après.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**NolwennFrouin:** Ils en sont pas encore à se faire des bébés xD

**Fraulein Takoor:** "Déglutir" ne veut pas dire avoir du mal à avaler, c'est simplement l'action d'avaler sa salive, on peut avoir du mal à déglutir.  
Oui il lui dit tout de suite, mais il a ses raisons!

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Dans ma tête ça sonnait plutôt bien, mais peut être qu'en faite ça voulait pas dire grand chose ma phrase "personne ne répondit, sauf Drago". En gros personne ne la salue en retour. Mais après ils finissent par lui parler quand même ^^.  
Merci de ton enthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Guest :** Oui, ENFIN :)

**Rosalieemmamailie:** Merci :p

**Jade**: Oui, j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs :)! Merci ^^


	12. Chapitre 11

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 11**

Hermione eut une semaine hyper chargée. De nombreux rendez-vous pour des interviews tombaient tout les jours et la jeune femme avait à peine le temps de respirer. Jeudi midi, elle trouva un petit moment pour envoyer un hibou à Viktor pour lui demander quand est ce qu'il était libre. Le sportif lui avait répondu qu'elle pouvait passer le voir vendredi soir après le boulot si elle voulait. Hermione nota alors pour elle même de passer chez Viktor vendredi après le travail. Vendredi soir, Hermione alla donc chez son futur ex-mari après être passée chez elle pour récupérer les papiers du divorce. Quand elle arriva devant sa grande villa, l'entrée était bien entendue envahie par les journalistes et la jeune femme eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmis eux.

- _Hermione! Hermione! Un sourire pour les photos s'il vous plait!_  
_- Hermione! Est-il vrai que vous êtes avec Drago Malfoy aujourd'hui?_  
_- Comment avance votre divorce avec Viktor Krum?_  
_- Hermione, approuvez-vous la relation qu'il entretient aujourd'hui avec Pansy Parkinson, l'ex femme de votre nouveau copain?_

Les questions fusaient. Hermione gardait le silence et essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher le visage avec sa main. Un vigile à l'entrée la reconnut et la fit immédiatement entrer dans la résidence. Sitôt que le portail d'entrée s'était refermé, Hermione put apprécier la quiétude du parc. La sécurité avait en effet placé des sorts d'insonorisation pour que les habitants de la villa puissent se balader dans le parc sans avoir à entendre les cris des journalistes dehors. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'au porche de la bâtisse et sonna. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir.

- _Mademoiselle Hermione!_ fit celui-ci, _Monsieur Viktor m'avait prévénu de votre visite, entrez, installez vous dans le salon._

Hermione s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir dans un des grands canapés en cuir du salon. Presque rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie quelques mois auparavant. Certains meubles avaient été déplacés, d'autres avaient été changés mais dans l'ensemble, la décoration restait la même. "Parkinson a sans doute voulu mettre ses propres meubles" se dit Hermione. Elle leva les yeux quand Viktor entra dans la pièce.

- _Hermione!_ fit-il pour la saluer. _Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?_ demanda le bulgare en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme.  
- _Je suis venue te déposer les papiers du divorce_, répondit Hermione en sortant les dits papiers de son sac à main.  
- _Tu aurais aussi bien pu les envoyer par hibou,_ dit Viktor.  
- _C'est vrai, mais _moi_ je fait les choses correctement_, grinça la brune en insistant sur le "moi".

Viktor ne répondit rien et prit les papiers que Hermione lui présentait. Il les feuilleta quelques minutes puis alla à la dernière page du contrat.

- _Hermione tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux?_ demanda Viktor en la regardant.  
- _C'est ce que je veux depuis que j'ai vu ces stupides photos de toi avec Parkinson_, cracha Hermione.  
- _Il n'es pas encore trop tard pour faire machine arrière_, fit le garçon.  
-_ Jamais Viktor. Je ne veux plus être liée à toi. En signant ce papier, je vais enfin retrouver ma liberté et je redeviendrais enfin Hermione Granger!_  
_- Tu étais Hermione Granger avec moi._  
_- Je n'étais que la personne que tu voulais que je sois Viktor. Je devais être belle, souriante et avenante tout les jours, je devais répondre à ces stupides questions pendant les interviews, je devais sourire face aux paparazzis même quand je n'étais pas bien. Je devais cacher ma vraie personnalité pour que ça te plaise!_ narra la brune, lassée.  
- _Ca n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger_, fit Krum avec un sourire en coin.  
- _Bien sur, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de vivre seule depuis que je suis sortie de Poudlard. J'étais d'abord avec Ron puis après je me suis mise avec toi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eut de liberté. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu m'étouffais! Il fallait que je sois parfaite tous les jours! Désormais je peux faire ce que je veux, m'habiller comme je veux, me maquiller si je le veux et c'est un réel plaisir!_

Viktor la regarda intensément puis fit apparaître une plume. Il nota la date, son nom et signa les papiers.

- _Voilà, nous sommes officiellement divorcés_! annonça-t-il. _C'est ce que tu voulais?_  
_- Oui Viktor c'est ce que je voulais. Maintenant on va pouvoir vivre nos vies chacun de notre côté sans plus rien avoir à faire avec l'autre_, répondit Hermione avec un sourire franc.  
- _Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça_, fit le brun.  
- _Non tu n'es pas désolé, ne fait pas semblant. C'est toi qui a tout foutu en l'air, tout est de ta faute, ne fait pas comme si tu n'y étais pour rien!_ s'exclama Hermione en se levant. _Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et assume tes actes! Bordel, t'es un homme ou pas?_  
_- Hermione..._ tenta Viktor en vain.  
-_ Bref. Désormais tout est terminé, j'en ai définitivement finit avec toi._

Hermione attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta gourde siliconnée_, dit la jeune femme en lança un dernier regard à Viktor. _A jamais Krum!_

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Hermione était déjà sortie et marchait jusqu'au portail du parc, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De bonne humeur, la jeune femme décida d'aller chez ses parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Hermione dîna donc avec ses parents qui étaient très heureux de voir que leur fille unique avait réussi à tourner la page de son mariage et que cette histoire avec Viktor Krum était désormais terminée. Hermione profita de la présence de son père et de sa mère jusqu'à tard le soir, puis quand elle n'en pouvait plus de bailler aux corneilles, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. La brune alla se coucher et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur. Comme il faisait beau, elle décida d'aller courir un peu. La jeune femme se leva donc et enfila un short de survêtement, un débardeur et chaussa ses baskets. Elle prit son lecteur MP3 et partit courir en direction de Hyde Park. En ce samedi matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors, il était encore un peu tôt. Le rythme de la musique motivait Hermione qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa respiration. Après avoir couru pendant près d'une demie heure, la brune s'arrêta et marcha pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione se sentait vraiment plus libre désormais, ce poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules ces derniers mois s'était enfin envolé et elle pouvait à nouveau respirer profodemment. Hermione décida de passer par la librairie pour s'acheter un livre. Quand elle sortit de chez le libraire, elle reprit sa marche vers son appartement et elle passa devant buraliste et vit une photo d'elle en une d'un magazine. Hermione s'approcha de la vitrine et contempla la photo. On la voyait sortir de chez Viktor un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Rien de très intéressant" pensa Hermione. Malheureusement pour elle, le titre en avait décidé autrement.

- _Vue! Hermione Granger a été vue sortant de chez Viktor Krum avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais que s'est-il passé?-_

Hermione entra dans le magasin et acheta le fameux magasine. Une fois dehors elle l'ouvrit à la page de l'article.

- _Encore des rebondissements dans la relation entre Hermione Granger et Viktor Krum! Alors qu'on les pensait en plein divorce, Hermione a été vue hier sortant de chez notre sportif préféré avec un immense sourire. Auraient-ils remis le couvert? Quand est-il alors de Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson? Auraient-ils été utilisés afin que Hermione et Viktor se rendent mutuellement jaloux? Si c'est exact, Drago et Pansy voudront sans aucun doute noyer leur peine ensemble!_ -

Hermione renifla, dégoutée. Comment les journalistes pouvaient-ils écrire des choses aussi fausses? Et comment les gens pouvaient-ils acheter et croire ce qu'il y avait dans ces journaux?! La jeune femme décida qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Drago. Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée où le trouver. Il avait vendu le Manoir Malfoy des années auparavant et il ne lui avait pas donné son adresse actuelle. _"Il bouge tellement dans le monde entier, il ne doit même pas avoir de logement pour lui",_ songea Hermione, _"Il doit surement dormir dans un de ses hôtels"._ Mais il y avait au moins 5 hôtels dans Londres et autour de la ville et Hermione ne savait pas du tout dans lequel Drago pouvait être. Hermione eut soudainement l'impression de ne pas connaître Drago aussi bien que lui la connaissait et ça la dérangeait. La brunette se mit alors à courir pour rentrer chez elle car elle se dutait que les gens qui commençaient à affluaient dans les rues allaient la reconnaître. Hermione arriva à son appartement en sueur et essoufflée. Sans prendre le temps de se poser, elle attrapa un parchemin et y écrivit:

_Drago, il faut que je te parle, dis moi où est ce que je peux te trouver._  
_Hermione_

La jeune femme appela ensuite un hibou et envoya le message en espérant avoir une réponse rapidement. Malheureusement pour elle, soit le hibou n'avait pas trouvé Drago, soit le jeune homme faisait la sourde oreille. La jeune femme avait prit un bain, avait déjeuné et était resté chez elle toute la journée mais la réponse qu'elle attendait ne vint pas. Le soir, Hermione se prépara donc pour sa sortie hebdomadaire avec ses amis. Elle revêtit une jupe boule noire par dessus un débardeur blanc. Elle se recoiffa rapidement en laissant ses cheveux détachés. Enfin elle chaussa ses ballerines, prit son sac à main et rejoignit ses amis au Balais Frappé.

Hermione fit le trajet à pieds, ce qui lui permit de se vider la tête et de relativiser sur la non-réponse de Drago. Quand elle arriva au bar, Ron était seul à une table en terrasse. La jeune femme se hata de le rejoindre.

- _Salut toi! Comment tu vas?_ fit-elle en saluant son ami.  
- _Mione! Je vais bien et toi alors?_ lui demanda-t-il.  
-_ Je vais bien! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, mais il va falloir que tu attendes que Harry et Ginny arrivent!_ répondit Hermione énigmatique.  
- _J'espère que c'est unevraie bonne nouvelle parce que vu ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, je m'attends au pire..._ dit Ron suspicieux.

Avant que Hermione n'ai pu répondre quoique se soit, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent et saluèrent leurs amis. Sitôt qu'ils furent assis, Hermione prit la parole.

- _Alors aujourd'hui, je vais payer ma tournée!_ s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un signe au serveur.

La jeune femme commanda un Whisky Pur Feu pour tout le monde sous le regard interloqué de ses amis. Lorsque les boissons arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, Hermione prit son verre.

- _J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer les amis, aujourd'hui on va fêter..._ Hermione laissa sa phrase en suspense.  
- _Mione! Accouche là, ça devient insupportable!_ s'exclama Ginny, impatiente.  
-_ ... Mon divorce qui vient d'être concrétisé!_ s'écria Hermione avec un grand sourire.  
-_ Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fais une de ces frousses Mione!_ fit Ron la main sur le coeur.  
- _Alors, tu ne t'es pas... Remise avec lui?_ demanda Harry pour être sure.  
-_ Et vous prétendez être mes meilleurs amis?!_ fit Hermione faussement consternée. _Non je ne me suis pas remise avec lui, comment vous avez pu croire à un truc pareil!?_  
_- Ben tu sortais de chez lui, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles,_ répondit le roux bêtement.  
- _Bien sur que je souriais, mon divorce venait d'être signé! En tout cas, je peux vous dire que je me sens vraiment beaucoup plus libre maintenant!_  
_- J'imagine_, fit Harry en sirotant son verre.  
- _Toutes mes félicitations Mione,_ dit Ginny avec un sourire sincère, _je suis contente de savoir que cette histoire est enfin terminée!_  
_- Oh oui, moi aussi, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer!_ s'exclama Hermione en buvant une gorgée. _Tu ne bois pas Gin'?_ demanda-t-elle à sa meilleure amie.

L'intéressée se mit à rougir fortement. Puis elle regarda Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête.

_- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, on a nous aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer..._ dit Ginny doucement, _nous allons avoir un bébé._  
_- Oh c'est GENIAL!_ s'écria Hermione qui se leva pour prendre son amie dans ses bras. _Vous savez depuis quand?!_  
_- Quelques temps déjà, mais on voulait être sur que tout allait bien_, répondit Harry ému.  
- _J'en reviens pas!_ s'exclama Ron. _J'vais être tonton!  
- Oh le pauvre bébé, il part avec un sacré handicap! _plaisanta Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut une tape sur la tête de la part de Ron. Les quatres amis passèrent une très bonne soirée tous ensemble à faire des plans sur le futur bébé de Ginny et Harry. Vers 1h30 du matin, Hermione rentra chez elle, espérant avoir eu des nouvelles de Drago. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas répondu et la jeune femme commençait à se poser de réelles questions. Hermione s'endormit angoisée et sa nuit fut agitée._  
_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Lucie:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'essaie de poster tout les jours alors tu ne devrais pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps :)

**Pris:** Non tu as raison, Drago n'est pas le genre de mec à attendre sagement que la fille bouge ses fesses et ça va jouer des tours à Hermione... ;). Merci beaucoup! :)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Oui, ils sont ENFIN là :)

**Ada-Diana:** Merci, j'ai peur de faire trop court à chaque fois, mais après si je fais des chapitres plus longs, je crains de vous ennuyer xD. Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire quelque chose de "normal", j'suis pas du genre à aimer les histoires extravagantes :)

**Jade:** Merci :)! C'est vrai qu'on rêve toutes d'une déclaration comme ça (Sooooooo romantic!). Drago va bientôt faire son retour ne t'inquiète pas ;)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Je crois que je viens de comprendre ^^, j'ai juste noté "fit-il indifférent" pour reprendre "Drago" dans la phrase précédente "tout le monde répondit, sauf Drago". C'est vrai que ça pouvait porter à confusion :p. Merci de la remarque en tout cas ^^.  
Addiction? Eh beh, je pensais pas que ma fic allait autant plaire, merci :)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 12! Je sais, il est (beaucoup) plus court que les autres, mais je préférais le couper comme ça pour pouvoir vous laisser un peu de suspens ;). Voyez ça plutôt comme un entracte ;). En espérant que ça vous plaira quand même...  
Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews!  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tard et sitôt que ses yeux furent ouverts, elle se leva pour vérifier le courrier. Malheureusement, la réponse qu'elle attendait tant n'était toujours pas arrivée et Hermione commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à y perdre, la jeune femme regarda sur Internet si une adresse y était notée. Mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien.

Soudain Hermione vit en bas d'une page, un lien vers une actualité récente de Drago. Elle cliqua dessus et tomba sur le site d'un magazine people. Hermione écarquilla alors les yeux: sur le milieu le milieu de la page, une photo de Drago dans un bar en compagnie d'une femme blonde.

_- Les ex-mariés Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson ont été vu hier soir dans un bar. Tout les deux semblaient très proches comme s'ils étaient heureux de se retrouver après leur séparation. La théorie de jalousie est-elle vraie? Nous en parlions hier, Drago Malfoy se serait rapproché de Hermione Granger simplement pour rendre son ex-femme jalouse. De même pour Viktor Krum qui serait sortit avec Pansy juste pour faire rager son ex Hermione. Serions-nous dans un remake de"Feux de l'Amour"? En tout cas, tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre, Viktor a retrouvé sa Hermione et Drago sa Pansy. Que de rebondissements sur la planète people! A quand le prochain épisode?-_

"_Pansy, tu n'es qu'une put*n de petite traînée!_" s'exclama Hermione en refermant rageusement son PC et en allant se réfugier sous sa couette. L'impression que Drago s'était foutu d'elle s'insinua en Hermione qui sentit son ventre se tordre à cette pensée. Avait-il été sincère avec elle? Ou était-ce vraiment un moyen pour récupérer Pansy? Le jeune femme se rendit compte que Drago n'avait jamais manifesté de colère particulière envers son ex-femme, sans doute l'aimait-il encore. Hermione resta cachée sous la couette un petit moment quand soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Kate sortait avec Blaise qui était le meilleur de ami de Drago et qui de ce fait connaissait son adresse. Hermione se dit alors qu'elle allait demander à Kate d'interroger Blaise pour qu'il la lui donne. Pensant que son amie était retournée en France depuis la soirée de gala, la brune reprit son pc et se connecta sur WizBook (le FB des sorciers :D) en espérant que Kate serait aussi connectée.

"_BINGO!_" s'exclama Hermione en voyant le nom de son amie s'afficher dans sa messagerie instantanée. Elle lui écrivit alors un message.

Hermione:_ Salut Kate, j'ai besoin de toi!_

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir.

Kate: _Qué pasa ma chérie? Rien de grave j'espère?_

Hermione: _Non ne t'inquiète pas, je voudrais savoir si Blaise est avec toi?_

Kate:_ Oui, je suis chez lui en ce moment. Vient déjeuner avec nous si tu veux, tu pourras me dire ce qu'il se passe!_

Hermione: _Ça marche! Je serais prête d'ici une grosse demie-heure. Tu me donnes l'adresse?_

Kate lui envoya l'adresse et Hermione alla se préparer. Elle prit une douche rapide puis se sécha les cheveux avec un sort et se maquilla. Hermione alla ensuite mettre un chinot rose pâle avec un débardeur blanc, enfila ses sandales compensées, prit son sac à main et transplana dans une rue proche de chez Blaise. Fidèle à son statut de Sang-Pur, Blaise habitait dans un quartier résidentiel chic à quelques kilomètres de Londres. Il vivait dans un immense manoir style victorien entouré d'un grand jardin. Hermione alla sonner à l'entrée. C'est Kate qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- _Hermione! Comment tu vas?_  
_- Bien, merci!_ répondit la brune en prenant son amie dans ses bras.  
- _Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Raconte tout à tata Kate!_ fit la blonde en emmenant Hermione dans la salle à manger.  
- _En fait, j'ai besoin que Blaise me donne l'adresse de Drago._  
_- Pour quoi donc?!_ demanda le garçon en entrant dans la pièce.

Les 3 amis s'installèrent autour de la table.

- _Il faut que je parle à Drago, c'est plutôt urgent et je ne sais pas où il habite,_ dit Hermione tandis que Kate lui servait du poulet rôtit.  
-_ Envoie lui un hibou!_ s'exclama Blaise comme si c'était une évidence.  
- _Crois moi j'ai déjà essayé!_ fit la jeune femme avec un soupire.  
- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent?_ demanda Kate suspicieuse.

L'ancienne Griffondor expliqua rapidement à Kate et Blaise ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la semaine passée.

- _Il t'a avoué ses sentiments?_  
_- Il t'a embrassé et tu n'as rien fait?_ firent-ils en même temps tout en arrêtant de manger.  
-_ Ooooh ça va! J'vous rappelle que j'étais encore mariée à ce moment là et comme je suis une personne honnête, je n'ai rien fait! Et j'suis pas venue pour me faire gronder OK? Ginny a déjà fait le boulot, maintenant je veux que vous m'aidiez!_ s'exclama Hermione.  
- _Ok, ok! Ne t'énerve pas!_ répliqua Kate voyant que Hermione perdait patience.  
- _Je te donnerai l'adresse après manger,_ lui dit l'ancien Serpentard.  
- _Merci Blaise, merci!_

Hermione se détendit et ils remirent à manger tranquillement.

- _Mais au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là Kate?_ demanda soudainement la brune.  
_- Elle ne peut plus se passer de moi,_ plaisanta Blaise.  
- _Ah ah!_ feignit Kate. _J'avais des vacances à prendre alors je me suis dit que j'allais rester un petit moment à Londres._  
_- Et dans le manoir de ton copain!_ dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.  
- _Oui parce que moi je fais les bons choix!_ répliqua Kate en narguant Hermione.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue et s'en retourna à son assiette. Kate changea alors de sujet, voyant que son amie n'était pas très à l'aise. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils débarrassèrent la table tous ensemble puis ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

- _C'est très sympa chez toi,_ fit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle.

Tout était décoré avec goût, dans des tons plutôt clairs avec des pointes de noir. Une décoration de garçon quoi.

- _Merci,_ répondit le brun. _Tiens,_ _voilà l'adresse de Drago. Fais-en bonne usage,_ ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin avec un petit sourire explicite.  
-_ Ah, ah!_ répondit Hermione avec un pâle sourire.  
-_ Aller courage Mione! J'suis sure que c'est le hibou qui s'est perdu en chemin!_ dit Kate en voyant son amie stressée.  
- _Je sais pas, j'ai un pressentiment... Et s'il s'était moqué de moi?_  
_- Sache que si Drago t'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de toi, il n'a pas mentit,_ expliqua Blaise. _Je le connais mieux que quiconque, c'est mon meilleur ami, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble! Quand il tient à quelqu'un et qu'il lui dit, c'est la vérité._

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire.

- _Après, Drago est un garçon très impulsif, tu as pu le voir quand on était à Saint-Tropez tous ensemble. Et même s'il s'y connait en ragots et en magazines people, il a beaucoup de mal à faire la part des choses entre la vérité et la fiction. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec les dernières photos je pense. Il a du croire à n'importe quoi et maintenant il fait la gueule_, fit Blaise. _C'est encore un enfant parfois Drago._  
_- Mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait été capable de retourner avec Pansy entre temps?_ demanda Hermione inquiète.  
_- Franchement je ne pense pas. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux, je vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça.._. répondit Blaise.

Hermione soupira.

-_ Bon, eh bien merci en tout cas, je vais aller le voir, en espérant qu'il veuille bien me parler,_ dit-elle en se levant.

Elle embrassa ses amis qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance puis transplana à l'adresse indiquée. Hermione fut étonnée de se retrouver face à une grande maison de style contemporain avec du bois et de grandes ouvertures sur l'extérieur. Elle pensait que Drago vivrait dans une sorte de château équivalent à l'ancien manoir Malfoy. Des aurors à l'entrée lui demandèrent son nom puis la laissèrent se diriger vers la porte. En marchant dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte, Hermione prit le temps de regarder le "jardin" de la maison. Presque aussi grand qu'un parc, il était composé de nombreux arbres et de massifs fleuris. A l'arrière de la maison, la jeune femme distingua même une piscine. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Puis elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Pris:** Oui il va y avoir quelques rebondissements :p. Merci ^^

**Ada-Diana:** Merci beaucoup :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** De rien, j'allais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance non plus xD. Non toujours pas de Drago, mais oùùùù est-iiiiiil? :p Il va revenir bientôt tkt pas ^^.

**Maria:** Ah bah oui, tout n'est pas aussi facile dans la vraie vie xD. Hum oui peut être ;). Au moins, le divorce est signé, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite :)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Ouais c'est un con, il m'en fallait un pour l'histoire ;).

**Jade:** Merci beaucoup :)! Je sais que je ne fais pas intervenir Drago dans tout les chapitres, mais il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas ^^.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Yes, ce WE je m'en vais faire un tour à la mer :)! N'étant TOUJOURS PAS en vacances, je peux vous dire que je plus que pressée de me faire un break sur le sable!  
Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, même avec le petit dernier chapitre ;).  
Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 13**

_*Ding, Dong*_

Au moment même où Hermione retira son doigt de la sonnette, elle sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse. _"Et s'il était retourné avec Pansy?"_ pensa-t-elle en oubliant les dernières paroles de Blaise. Stressée, la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait défaillir. _"Pourquoi ne répondit-il pas? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"_ se disait-elle. Après ce que Hermione pensa être des heures, mais qui étaient en faite des secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et son regard se posa sur Drago qui se tenait dans l'embrasure. Celui-ci semblait très étonné de la voir ici.

- _Qu'est ce que...? Qui...?_ demanda-t-il en bafouillant.  
- _Blaise,_ répondit Hermione qui avait comprit la question.

Drago soupira.

- _Il va falloir que je lui touche quelques mots à celui-là_, dit-il en se décalant pour laisser entrer Hermione.

L'entrée était immense, il y avait de grands miroirs de part et d'autre de la porte et un grand tapis couleur taupe sur le sol. Sans un mot, Drago se dirigea vers une pièce à droite de l'entrée. Hermione le suivit et entra alors dans le salon. La pièce était encore plus grande que l'entrée. ses murs étaient blancs et le sol était recouvert d'un parquet en bois massif foncé. La décoration était design et minimaliste: un grand canapé en cuir noir, des fauteuils en cuir de la même couleur, une table basse en verre, une immense télévision en face et quelques meubles de rangements autour. La où de grandes fenêtres ne perçaient pas les murs, il y avait de d'imposant tableaux qui étaient sans doute les oeuvres d'un célèbre artiste contemporain.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Hermione resta debout tandis que Drago était partit dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé une théière et des tasses de thés.

- _Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux_, dit-il en voyant Hermione toujours debout.

La jeune femme s'installa sur un côté du canapé et posa son sac au sol à côté d'elle. Le blond remplissaient les tasses puis en présenta une à Hermione qui l'accepta sans un mot. Drago se servit puis il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé. Ils restèrent silencieux tout les deux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Ce fut Hermione qui prit la parole.

- _Tu as reçu mon hibou?_ demanda-t-elle.  
- _Oui_, répondit simplement Drago.  
- _Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu alors?_ fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.  
- _J'étais occupé._

Le ton de Drago était froid, distant. Il ne la regardait même pas pour lui répondre, il gardait les yeux rivés vers le sol. Hermione savait qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- _Écoute Drago, j'aimerai vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe_**,** dit la jeune femme qui s'impatientait.  
- _Ce qu'il se passe? Tu rigoles là j'espère?!_ s'exclama Drago qui se tourna enfin vers elle.  
- _Mais non! Je comprends pas du tout! Samedi soir tu me ramènes chez moi, tu m'avoues tes sentiments, tu m'embrasses et tu t'en vas et depuis zéro nouvelles!_

Drago reposa vivement sa tasse sur la table, faisant tomber quelques gouttes dessus.

- _C'est plutôt à TOI que je devrais dire ça Hermione! Je t'ai dis "la balle est dans ton camps" mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu peux attendre toute une semaine pour me répondre! _s'écria Drago qui était vraiment en colère.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle se ravisa. Drago n'avait pas tort, elle aurait du le prévenir. Au moins lui dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail cette semaine et qu'elle lui parlerai dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

- _Drago, je suis sincèrement désolée,_ dit Hermione en baissant la tête, _j'ai_ _eut une tonne de travail à faire cette semaine, j'ai du aller voir mon avocat et..._  
_- Tu as du aller voir Krum,_ termina Drago toujours en colère.  
- _Oui, il fallait que je lui parle aussi!_  
_- Donc Krum passe avant moi. Tout est clair à présent..._ dit le blond en grinçant.  
- _Comment ça tout est clair?_ demanda Hermione.  
- _Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas vu les journaux samedi! C'est uniquement pour ça que tu voulais me parler!_ cracha le jeune homme.  
-_ Mais de quoi tu parles?_  
_- De toi et Krum bon sang! C'est parce que c'était étalé dans les journaux que tu t'es dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je le sache moi aussi_!

Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- _Ne me dis pas que tu as cru un traitre mots de ces torchons?!_ s'exclama Hermione.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je crois? Toi sortant de chez Krum, un immense sourire aux lèvres, qu'est ce que ça veux dire à ton avis? J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied!_ lança Drago avec rage.  
- _Parce que tu crois que si je suis allée voir Viktor c'est pour me remettre avec lui?_ fit Hermione en se levant, effarée. _J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça de moi! Tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de femme naïve à retomber dans les bras de son mari qui l'a trompé? Drago, je pensais que tu me connaissais bien mieux que ça!_

Hermione se baissa et ramassa son sac.

- _Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Je me suis trompée sur ton compte_, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

A quelques mètres de la porte, elle se tourna.

- _Sache en tout cas que si j'étais chez Viktor vendredi soir, ce n'était en aucun cas pour me remettre avec lui_, fit-elle, la voix tremblant de colère._ Il m'a fait suffisamment de mal et je ne suis pas assez conne pour retourner dans ses bras, bien qu'il m'ait à nouveau demandé de le faire! Si je suis allée chez lui c'était pour lui donner les papiers du divorce qui a ENFIN été prononcé. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi je souriais autant quand je suis ressortie? C'est parce que je pensais que j'allais pouvoir enfin être avec toi sans être liée à Viktor. Mais à ce que je vois, je me suis trompée._

Hermione ouvrit la porte à la volée, sortit et la claqua derrière elle. Drago quant à lui resta interdit dans l'entrée. Divorce? Avait-il bien entendu? Soudain, se rendant compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il avait fait, il rouvrit la porte. Malheureusement, le temps qu'il réagisse, Hermione était déjà partie.

"_MEEEEEEERRRRDE!"_ cria le blond qui claqua à son tour sa porte d'entrée.

Hermione transplana directement chez elle. Elle jeta son sac à main et se réfugia sur son lit en se cachant sous la couette. La jeune femme était choquée et honteuse. Comment Drago pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Comment avait-il put croire qu'elle était retournée voir Krum pour coucher avec lui? Hermione ne s'était vraiment pas imaginée que la discussion tournerait aussi mal. Elle alla ensuite se faire couler un bain pour se détendre. L'eau était tellement chaude que lorsque Hermione plongea dans l'eau elle faillit se brûler. Le bain eut l'effet escompté, la jeune femme se détendit tellement qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. En allant voir Drago, Hermione pensant pouvoir arranger la situation, mais au contraire elle s'était détériorée. Allongée dans sa baignoire, elle réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme. Les mots de Drago résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait sans aucun doute raison quand il lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Hermione ne voulait pas faire les choses à la légère, elle voulait que tout soit réglé avec Viktor avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle relation.

La brune profita de son bain pendant une heure puis quand vit que ses doigts étaient tout fripés, elle sortit, enfila un épais peignoir et alla dans la cuisine. Elle prit un pot de glace à la framboise puis s'installa devant sa télé. Hermione se souvint alors de tout les clichés des films romantiques dont elle se moquait et se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était elle la fille qui se consolait devant la télé avec un pot de glace. Elle sourit intérieurement puis s'attaqua à sa glace tout en regardant un film.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait transplané chez son ami Blaise.

- _Putain Blaise, j'ai fait une putain d'ENORME connerie!_ ne cessait de répéter Drago en arpentant le salon de son meilleur ami de long en large.  
- _Drago je te demande de t'asseoir! Mon parquet va finir par brûler à cause de toi!_ s'exclama Blaise qui commençait à avoir le tournis à le voir marcher ainsi.

Kate, assise sur le canapé, regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds.

- _Drago, assieds toi et explique nous calmement ce qu'il s'est passé,_ lui dit Kate en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.  
- _Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que j'ai merdé, et grave en plus!_ fit Drago en s'asseyant et en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
- _Aller raconte!_ le pressa Blaise.

Le blond narra alors l'entrevue qu'il avait eut avec Hermione. Quand il eut terminé, Kate avait une main sur la bouche et Blaise avait les yeux écarquillés.

- _Tu as insinué que Hermione était allée voir Krum pour coucher avec lui?_ demanda Blaise dépité.  
- _J'ai pété un câble mec, je sais!_  
_- Tu as insinué que Hermione était allée voir Krum pour coucher avec lui?_ répéta le brun.  
- _LA FERME BLAISE_! cria Drago à bout de nerf.  
- _Bon Drago, tu le sais déjà, mais ce que t'as fait, c'est vraiment pas bon,_ dit Kate plus calmement pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- _Je sais mais..._  
_- Mais quoi? Drago comment t'as pu t'imaginer un truc pareil?!_ s'exclama la jeune femme. _Tu connais Hermione depuis que vous êtes à Poudlard, je sais que vous vous êtes pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, mais Hermione était une fille bien et elle l'est toujours aujourd'hui, tu as du t'en rendre compte récemment. D'accord, toi tu as changé mais tu as changé en BIEN! Hermione ne serait jamais devenue une trainée! Je connais Hermione, si elle est venue te voir c'est qu'elle tient vraiment à toi. Et je sais aussi qu'elle est hyper butée. Si tu ne vas pas réparer tes erreurs rapidement, tu pourras lui dire bye bye..._  
_- Mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air Kate! Comment je vais arranger les choses après ce que je lui ai dit?_ demanda Drago piteusement.  
- _Tu vas te mettre à genou et tu vas ramper_! dit Blaise avec un sourire en imaginant son ami ramper pour Hermione.  
- _Quoi?!_ s'alarma Drago.  
- _Pas littéralement_, le rassura Kate qui lança un regard désapprobateur à son copain.

Drago souffla un "_ouf_" et se redressa.

- _Il faut que j'aille la voir!_ fit-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.  
- _Ça va pas être facile Drago, mais tu vas t'accrocher, tu vas mettre ton égo de côté et tu vas y arriver!_ fit Kate qui connaissait très bien Hermione et son caractère.  
- _Courage vieux,_ lui dit Blaise pour l'encourager.

Drago se leva et transplana devant l'appartement de Hermione.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**labelge :** Voilà la suite! :p. Drago est un homme jaloux :p, ce qui prouve qu'il tient vraiment à sa Hermione :)

**Fraulein Takoor :** Si si c'est vrai! Et je le fait :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair :** Bien sur qu'il y aura débat! Tout ne va pas tomber du ciel non plus :)  
Merci beaucoup :) !

**Pris :** Merci! Drago est de retour (ENFIN ;D). Non tu as bien raison... ;p


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable week-end. Moi oui, j'me suis fait un petit break à Deauville et j'peux vous dire que ça fait GRAAAAAAAVE du bien! :)  
Voilà le chapitre 14, attention il est chaud, chaud, chaud ;)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 14**

Lorsque Hermione eut terminé son pot de glace, elle se leva et le mit à la poubelle. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour troquer son peignoir pour un pyjamas. Soudain, elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte et elle se figea.

- _Hermione, Hermione, je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi,_ fit la voix étouffé de Drago de derrière la porte.  
- _Va-t-en Malfoy. Je ne veux pas te parler_, répondit Hermione en s'éloignant.  
- _Herm..._ commença Drago.

Mais la jeune femme avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus avoir à l'entendre. Pendant que Drago continuait sa tirade, Hermione alla se coucher, encore choquée par les propos que lui avait tenu le blond. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva pour aller travailler. Elle prit son petit déjeuner puis alla se laver les dents, se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle enfila ensuite un jean slim noir, un chemisier blanc et elle chaussa ses sandales noires à talons. Enfin Hermione attrapa son sac à main et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise de la masse couchée à ses pieds et du retenir un cri pour ne pas alarmer les voisins. Elle donna un léger coups de pieds dans la masse, celle-ci se mit à remuer et Hermione reconnu Drago.

- _Malfoy? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la?!_ lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- _C'est déjà le matin?_ demanda celui-ci, sonné.  
- _Oui! J'allais partir travailler quand j'ai failli te marcher dessus! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais couché devant chez moi?_ répéta la jeune femme en colère.  
-_ Je t'ai attendu!_ fit le blond en se relevant.  
- _Tu es resté là TOUTE la nuit?!_ s'exclama Hermione ahurie.  
- _Oui! Tu n'entendais pas ce que je voulais te dire alors j'ai attendu que tu sortes. Et maintenant je suis tout courbaturé et mes vêtements de ressemblent à rien,_ dit Drago en essayant de s'arranger.

Il était vrai que Drago n'était pas sous son meilleur jour, chemise et pantalon froissés et cheveux en batailles, et pourtant il restait incroyablement sexy.

- _Eh bien tu vas pouvoir arranger ça chez toi maintenant_, fit Hermione en le poussant pour pouvoir fermer la porte.  
- _Qu'est ce que tu fais_? lui demanda-t-il.  
- _Eh bien je verrouille la serrure pour pouvoir aller travailler!_ s'exclama la jeune femme.  
- _Non, tu ne vas pas aller travailler_, dit Drago d'un ton ferme.  
- _Et pourquoi ça?_ demanda Hermione en se tournant face au blond.  
- _Je n'ai pas attendu toute la nuit pour que tu t'en ailles maintenant! Je veux te parler!_  
_- Qui te dit que moi j'ai envie de te parler?!_ fit Hermione en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était particulièrement attirante, vêtue comme une femme d'affaire et une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

- _Tu n'es pas obligée de parler Hermione. C'est moi qui ai des choses à te dire..._ dit doucement Drago.  
- _Je pense que tu en a suffisamment dit hier après midi,_ répliqua Hermione qui essaya de s'échapper.

Malheureusement Drago posa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme et l'empêcha d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Hermione du rester immobile.

- _Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, s'il te plait_, fit Drago en la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Hermine soupira et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine.

- _Hermione, ce que j'ai dis hier était absolument stupide. Je me suis laissé emporté et j'ai dis des choses qui dépassaient mes pensées. Voir ces photos dans le magazine m'a rendu dingue! J'ai été aveuglé par ma jalousie et j'ai été vraiment naïf de croire ce que les journaux avaient pu dire sur toi. Je sais que je devrais le savoir aujourd'hui mais comme tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un de très impulsif et je réagis très souvent au quart de tour... Je ne cherche pas à me dédouaner de ce que je t'ai fait et je sais très bien que rien ne pourra effacer les mots que je t'ai lancé, mais sache que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je me sens mal de savoir que je t'ai blessée. Tu étais venue chez moi pour arranger la situation et moi je n'ai fais que l'empirer en imaginant des choses horribles... Je n'ai jamais pensé et je ne penserai jamais que tu es ce genre de fille là Hermione. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je pense que tu es une fille géniale. Tu es magnifiquement belle, intelligente, drôle, sportive, combative, têtue, attachante, romantique, ambitieuse, généreuse... Je pourrais continuer comme ça encore longtemps. Tu es une personne bourrée de qualités._

Drago marqua une courte pause.

- _Je veux que tu saches, que les photos de Pansy et moi ont été prises quand nous étions encore mariés. C'est moi qui les avais envoyées au magazine pour me venger de toi. Sincèrement je ne pensais pas que ça allait fonctionner, les photos ont été prises il y a au moins 3 ans... Enfin bref, je ne suis pas retourné avec Pansy et je ne me suis pas rapproché de toi pour la faire revenir vers moi. Je tiens vraiment à toi Hermione. Pansy et moi n'avons jamais été amoureux, nous avons juste fait semblant en attendant que nos pères meurent. Ça parait horrible dit ainsi mais les traditions sangs-pur sont ainsi. Pansy est une amie, simplement. Enfin voilà, je veux juste que tu comprennes que je suis sincèrement désolé et que je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'ai été con... Excuse moi Hermione.._. termina Drago doucement.

Le silence s'installa entre Hermione et Drago. Celui-ci avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade et n'osait plus regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi sincère avec une personne, jamais il n'avait autant dévoilé ses sentiments. Hermione savait qu'il l'aimait mais Drago ne savait pas si elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Le jeune homme ne sentait mal à l'aise, il était en position de faiblesse et n'aimait pas ça...

- _Tu as terminé?_ demanda cette dernière avec hargne.  
- _Euh... oui_, répondit le blond, désarçonné par cette question.

Hermine le regarda intensément puis elle leva sa main droite le gifla de toutes ses forces. Un énorme clac se fit entendre tandis que la main de la jeune femme tapait la joue de Drago. Celui-ci eut un bref mouvement de recul.

- _T'es vraiment qu'un con_, dit Hermione avant de se jeter sur Drago pour l'embrasser.

Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la gifle magistrale que venait de lui donner Hermione. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il répondit au baiser d'Hermione avec plus de force et la colla contre la porte. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade. Pour ne pas se faire surprendre par les voisins, Drago ouvrit la porte toute en continuant d'embrasser Hermione. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le jeune homme repoussa la porte avec son pied pour la refermer et il plaqua Hermione contre un mur en face. Pour approfondir le baiser, la brunette mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago qui parcourait le corps de la jeune femme avec les siennes. Hermione se cambrait pour se coller contre Drago.

Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, Hermione et Drago étaient essoufflés. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant le désir dans les yeux de sa partenaire, Drago entreprit de déboutonner un à un les boutons du chemisier de Hermione. Quand le vêtement fut complètement ouvert, Drago le fit glisser des épaules de la jeune femme et l'admira. Elle était là, face à lui en soutient gorge en dentelle beige. Le blond avait plus que jamais envie d'elle. Il se mit à lui faire des baisers le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule et tout autour de son décolleté, s'attardant à la naissance de sa poitrine. Hermione frémit face à la douceur des baisers de Drago et sentit son cœur s'emballer encore plus. Elle attrapa alors le bas du tee-shirt du garçon et lui fit passer au dessus de la tête. Hermione se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse magnifiquement sculpté de Drago. Pour masquer sa gêne, Hermione prit la main de son partenaire et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se remit alors à l'embrasser et Drago la bascula sur le lit. Il quitta sa bouche et fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'au ventre plat de la jeune femme ce qui la fit haleter. Le blond entreprit alors de déboutonner le jean de Hermione puis le lui retira. Drago enleva à son tour son jean et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux en sous-vêtements. Hermione bascula Drago pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui et se mit à parcourir son torse de petits baisers. Drago en profita pour dégrafer son soutient gorge. Leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus sensuelles et très vite ils se retrouvèrent nus tout les deux. Aucun des deux ne réfléchissaient, ils se laissaient aller dans les bras de l'autre, exprimant leurs sentiments enfouis. Hermione et Drago firent l'amour tendrement et langoureusement. Après qu'ils eurent chacun atteins l'orgasme (même plusieurs fois pour Hermione), ils se laissèrent tomber dans les draps, essoufflés et en sueur mais heureux.

-_ Pfiou,_ soupira Hermione d'aise.  
- _Oui je sais, je suis un dieu au lit!_ s'exclama Drago avec un air suffisant.

La jeune femme lui donna une tape sur le torse.

- _La prochaine fois, c'est ton autre joue qui prend!_ s'exclama-t-elle.  
- _Ouch..._ fit Drago en se souvenant de la douleur cuisante de la gifle qu'il avait reçu._ T'y es pas allée de main morte!_  
_- Tu l'avais mérité,_ répondit Hermione en se collant à lui.  
-_ Hermione je suis dé..._  
_- Chut,_ le coupa la jeune femme, _fais toi pardonner comme il se doit, ajouta-t-elle en se remettant à califourchon sur Drago._

Ils repartirent alors pour un second round. Alors qu'ils étaient enlacés sur le lit, Hermione se redressa soudainement.

- _Eh mais je dois travailler aujourd'hui!_ s'exclama-t-elle en panique.  
- _Hermione, je t'en priiiiiis,_ fit Drago en tentant de la rallonger.

Mais la jeune femme se leva et partit nue sous la douche. Avec un sourire coquin et une idée derrière la tête, Drago suivit Hermione. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas les mêmes attentes que le garçon...

-_ Drago, non! Il faut que j'aille travailler!_ s'exclama la jeune femme en tentant de repousser les assauts de son partenaire.  
- _Roh Hermione! Pour une journée, ils vont s'en sortir sans toi!_ fit Drago en la prenant par la taille.

Hermione se mit face à lui. Sous la douche, l'eau coulant sur son corps, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres tant la vision était plaisante.

- _Drago s'il te plait. Je te retrouverai après le travail!_ dit Hermione avec une moue boudeuse.  
- _MMmmmm, t'es chiante tu sais ça?!_ fit Drago, exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir résister à cette moue._ Mais tu as intérêt à te rattraper correctement ce soir!_  
_- Ne t'en fait pas pas pour ça,_ dit-elle avec un clin d'œil explicite.

Drago soupira, sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa la taille dans une serviette. Il alla ensuite s'allonger sur le lit tandis que Hermione se préparait à aller travailler. "Cette femme va m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs" se dit-il avec un mince sourire. Fatigué de ses dernières séances de sport avec Hermione, il s'endormit et ne la vit pas partir au travail.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires :)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Claa.20:** Non n'ai surtout pas honte, c'est pas grave :). Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis très contente de voir que mon histoire te plait :). C'est vrai qu'il y en a énormément beaucoup, c'est difficile de se retrouver, mais je suis touchée de savoir que tu es sous le charme de cette histoire 8).  
Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir raconté ta vie, c'était plutôt plaisant à lire ^^! Merci encore! :)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Je suis contente de savoir que tu ai rigolé, c'était fait pour :).

**Guest:** Merci beaucoup! Merci, j'ai bien profité de mon week-end :)!

**labelge:** Voilà la suite :). Je ne serai en vacances qu'au mois de septembre malheureusement! Mais j'aurai profité du sable et du soleil le temps d'une journée, c'est mieux que rien ^^.

**Fraulein Takoor:** Désolée si tu t'y attendais mais je voulais pas que ce soit trop simple entre Hermione et Drago.

**Rosalieemmamailie:** Oh oui il a merdé, et quelque chose de bien! xD

**Maria:** Oui je suis un petit peu sadique, mais je dois bien faire en sorte que vous ayez envie de lire le chapitre d'après ;), sinon vous vous lasseriez! :). Drago est un mec, donc c'est un boulet xD.

**Jade:** Blaise et Kate, les amis qui donnent la bonne parole :). J'ai imaginé un Drago très impulsif et plutôt jaloux, du coups ça fait un cocktail explosif :). Et oui ça montre qu'il tient à Hermione! Voilà le 2ème round ;).


	16. Chapitre 15

**Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je n'ai pas pu publier hier soir! Shame on me, je n'avais pas terminé d'écrire le chapitre car j'ai eu pas mal de boulot dans la journée... Bon j'espère en tout cas que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur ;). Du coups, pas de nouveau chapitre ce soir, le prochain sera publié (normalement) jeudi soir!  
Profitez bien de votre 15 Aout pour ceux qui travaillent et pour ceux qui sont en vacances, continuez d'en profiter ;)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 15**

La semaine de Hermione se passa sans encombre. Elle avait un peu moins de boulot au travail, ce qui la stressait moins, et tous les soirs elle retrouvait Drago chez lui. Pourquoi chez lui? Parce que monsieur préférait être dans sa graaaande maison plutôt que dans le petit appartement de Hermione, parce que LUI avait une piscine et un jacuzzi alors que Hermione n'avait qu'une baignoire et parce qu'il se sentait plus protégé des paparazzis dans sa villa au milieu du parc plutôt que dans l'appartement de la jeune femme qui était situé au centre du chemin de Traverse.

D'un côté, Drago n'avait pas tort. Le fait que Hermione et lui n'aient pas donné signe de vie depuis la publication des dernières photos donnaient aux paparazzis encore plus envie de les suivre. Ils voulaient à tout prix savoir ce qu'il en était entre les relations du "carré amoureux" Hermione-Krum-Pansy-Drago. Les deux tourtereaux faisaient tout pour les éviter mais cette situation était pesante et fatigante, et dès la fin de la semaine, ils en avaient marre. Hermione avait donc prit quelques affaires et les avaient misent chez Drago qui lui avait cédé une minuscule place dans son dressing.

- _Tu sais que si un jour je m'installe ici, il va me falloir plus que ça!?_ s'était exclamée Hermione qui avait tant bien que mal casé ses fringues dans les deux petits tiroirs laissés par Drago.

Drago lui avait simplement répondu un puéril "_nianiania_" et s'en était retourné dans son bureau. Hermione ne pensait pas qu'être le propriétaire d'une chaine d'hotels était aussi prenant. Elle avait toujours imaginé que Drago se la coulait douce dans les pays tropicaux pendant que les hôtels tournaient tout seuls, mais elle avait tout faux. Une semaine seulement après que Drago et Hermione se soient réconciliés, la jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup passé de temps avec lui. En effet le blond avait beaucoup de rendez vous avec différentes personnes pour régler des litiges, construire de nouveaux bâtiments, engager du personnel, réévaluer les prix des séjours etc. Quand elle rentrait le soir, il était souvent en diner d'affaires et rentrait plus tard quand Hermione dormait déjà.

Le samedi qui suivait leurs retrouvailles, Drago avait du partir pour les État Unis afin de contrôler la construction d'un nouvel hôtel, laissant Hermione toute seule toute la journée. La jeune femme avait décidée d'aller faire du shopping avec ses amies Kate et Ginny. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une petite brasserie pour déjeuner avant de partir faire la tournée des boutiques. Kate et Hermione s'installèrent tandis que Ginny allait aux toilettes.

- _Alors, alors, raconte moi touuuut_! fit Kate surexcitée.  
- _Attends Ginny, elle n'est pas encore au courant non plus,_ répondit plus calmement Hermione.  
- _Tu ne lui as rien dit non plus?!_ s'exclama la blonde, choquée.  
- _Je pouvais pas! Et elle était débordée cette semaine..._  
_- Ne te cherche pas d'excuses Hermione! Tiens Ginny te revoilà, Mione à plein de choses à te raconter!_ dit Kate en voyant la blonde revenir et s'installer à leur table.  
- _Comment ça?_ demanda Ginny intriguée.  
- _Bon il va falloir que je parte du début Kate, alors chut!_ fit Hermione à l'intention de son amie.

Celle-ci lui fit signe qu'elle zippait sa bouche.

- _Bon, Ginny comme tu le sais, je me suis plutôt rapprochée de Drago ces derniers temps. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments et m'a embrassé_.

La rousse hocha de la tête.

- _Donc comme je te l'avais dit, je préférais attendre d'être divorcée avant de faire quoique ce soit avec Drago. Vendredi soir je suis allée chez Krum et nous avons enfin conclu le divorce._  
_- Accouche Hermione, Ginny sait déjà tout ça et va s'endormir.._. soupira Kate qui attendait les nouvelles infos avec impatience.

La brune lui lança un regard noir puis reprit son récit.

- _Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, j'ai été photographiée par les paparazzis en sortant de chez Viktor et quand j'ai vu les photos de moi sortant de chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que je lui parle. Alors je suis ai envoyé un hibou. Mais je n'ai pas eut de réponse... En plus le lendemain, des photos de lui avec Pansy ont été publiées et là j'ai commencé à flipper. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je passe chez lui pour régler cette histoire. Malheureusement, je ne connaissais pas son adresse... J'ai alors demandé à Kate et Blaise de m'aider et j'ai donc eut l'adresse de Drago. J'y suis allée le soir même._  
_- Comment ça s'est passé? Vous vous êtes jeté l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes?_! demanda Ginny intéressée de savoir la suite.

Kate pouffa, sachant très bien ce qu'il s'était passé après.

- _NON!_ s'écria Hermione. _On s'est engueulé, il a insinué que j'avais joué avec lui pour récupérer Krum et que j'avais couché avec lui!_  
_- NON?!_ s'exclama Ginny avec des yeux ronds. _Mais qu'est ce que tu as ensuite?_  
_- Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais fait chez Viktor et après je lui ai dit que s'il me considérait comme ce genre de fille, alors je n'avais rien à faire avec lui et que je m'étais trompé sur sa personne. Et puis je me suis barrée,_ répondit Hermione.  
_- Et donc après Drago est venu chez Blaise pour nous dire qu'il avait fait une "énorme connerie",_ ajouta Kate. _On a discuté un peu avec lui en lui disant que oui il avait fait le con mais que non la situation n'était pas foutue. Mais je lui ai aussi expliqué que Hermione avait elle aussi un caractère de merde et qu'il allait devoir se mettre à genou pour la récupérer._  
_- Il s'est mit à genou alors?_ demanda Ginny à Hermione.  
-_ Non il ne s'est pas mis à genou, enfin pas exactement,_ dit Hermione avec un petit sourire. _Il est venu après avoir vu Blaise mais je ne voulait pas lui parler alors je l'ai laissé derrière la porte et je suis allée me coucher. Le lendemain en partant pour travailler, j'ai vu qu'il était allongé sur mon paillasson!_  
_- C'est pas vrai?!_ s'exclamèrent Kate et Ginny en même temps.  
- _J'allais m'en aller mais il ne voulait pas me laisser partir alors je l'ai écouté s'excuser et me dire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait la veille, qu'entre Pansy et lui c'était vraiment finit, que les photos dataient de quelques années et patati et patata..._ raconta Hermione.  
-_ Et tu as fait quoi?_ demanda Kate.  
- _Et bien je l'ai giflé_, répondit la brune tout simplement.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

- _Ne me regardez pas comme ça les filles, il l'avait bien cherchée!_ s'exclama Hermione.  
- _Quand même Hermione, tu l'as giflé quoi,_ fit Kate, choquée.  
- _Mais il s'est passé quoi après?!_ demanda Ginny très curieuse.  
-_ Après je lui ai sauté dessus comme une bête!_ dit Hermione avec un petit air coquin.

Ginny et Kate se mirent à crier de joie ce qui fit grommeler les autres personnes dans le restaurant.

- _Les filles calmez vous!_ fit Hermione en rigolant.  
- _Alors, alors, alors c'était comment?!_ s'enquit Kate.  
- _C'était très bien!_ répondit la brune en rougissant.

Les trois amies commandèrent leurs menus et mangèrent tout en discutant du nouveau couple Hermione/Drago et du futur bébé de Ginny. Quand elles eurent finis, elles payèrent puis partirent faire les boutiques. Elles s'amusèrent toute la journée à essayer des tenues plus folles les unes que les autres. Kate et Ginny firent acheter à Hermione un ensemble de sous-vêtements très sexy qui allait très certainement plaire à Drago. Ginny s'acheta des affaires pour bébé et Kate une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Après plusieurs heures de d'achats compulsifs, les filles s'arrêtèrent pour se rafraichir.

- _Et comment ça se passe alors jusque là avec Drago?_ demanda Ginny en sirotant son thé.  
- _Plutôt bien_, répondit Hermione vaguement.  
- _Plutôt bien?!_ répéta Kate étonnée de la réponse de son amie.  
- _Je le vois pas beaucoup, alors je sais pas trop,_ dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.  
- _Mais pourquoi?_ s'enquit la rousse.  
- _Il a beaucoup de travail et presque jamais chez lui quand j'y suis..._  
_- Il faut que vous en parliez maintenant,_ fit Ginny. _Je sais ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un qui a un travail très prenant. Je sais qu'ils ne font pas du tout la même chose, mais Harry doit souvent partir d'un moment à l'autre à cause d'une mission et ça peut parfois durer plusieurs jours. Drago a le choix, tandis que Harry non... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?_

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- _Tu as raison, il faut que je lui en parle, sinon ça va prendre des proportions énormes et ça va dégénérer..._ dit Hermione plus convaincue.  
- _On y retourne alors?!_ s'exclama Kate avec un grand sourire.

Les trois filles repartirent écumer les magasins. Quand l'après midi toucha à sa fin, elles décidèrent de s'arrêter. En plus leurs mains et bras ne pouvaient plus recevoir un sac de plus. Les jeunes femmes se quittèrent en se promettant de refaire ça. Hermione transplana alors chez elle et rangea ses nouveaux achats dans un unique sac dont elle réduit la taille. Elle transplana ensuite directement devant chez Drago, entra et posa le sac dans la chambre. Hermione enfila un maillot de bain puis alla plonger dans la piscine. La chaleur de l'eau détendit ses muscles crispés après cette journée de shopping. Elle fit plusieurs longueurs puis elle alla s'installer dans le jacuzzi. Après avoir fait trempette pendant près d'une heure, Hermione alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur du chlore. Drago n'était toujours pas rentré alors la jeune femme se fit à manger et s'installa devant l'écran géant de la salle télé pour regarder les JO sorciers tout en dinant. Quand elle eut finit de manger, elle envoya tout dans l'évier à l'aide d'un sort et, rompue de fatigue, elle monta se coucher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se couchait seule mais la maison était immense et Hermione n'était pas spécialement rassurée... Elle enfila son pyjamas et se glissa sous les couvertures. Hermione fut tentée de lire un livre mais ses yeux la piquaient tellement qu'elle renonça et éteignit la lumière. N'ayant pas eut de nouvelles de Drago, la brunette eut du mal à s'endormir et se retourna sans cesse dans le grand lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue. Quand elle s'endormit enfin, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez et Drago n'était toujours pas rentré.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Choupiii Chups:** Oui il me semble que c'est ta première review pour cette histoire ;). Je suis très contente de voir que l'histoire te plais! J'ai pas trop eut le temps d'y penser pendant mon WE mais j'ai quelques idées ne t'inquiète pas ;).

**Jade:** Hermione est une battante et ne se laisse pas faire, elle n'allait pas ne pas se venger après ce que Drago lui ait dit ;). Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je joue sur tes émotions, c'était le but ^^.

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Ah ah merci :p. Oui il faut éliminer maintenant. Manger ET bouger :).

**Fraulein Takoor:** Oui vive leur réconciliation :)

**MeggiPadFoot:** merci de ta review :)

**RoseWeasley98:** Merci de ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant! :)


	17. Chapitre 16

**Salut tout le monde! Oui, je sais, je suis (encore) en retard... Pas bien, pas bien! Mais ma collègue vient de rentrer de vacances alors il faut reprendre le travail correctement xD. Je vais sans doute publier moins souvent, sans doute un jour sur deux, mais en gros ne vous attendez plus à un épisode par jour.  
Bref, je suis toujours contente que l'histoire vous plaise autant, ça me touche vraiment :). Voilà le chapitre 16! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 16**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla d'humeur morose. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle tâta la place à côté d'elle dans le lit et vit qu'elle était vide et froide. Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. La jeune femme soupira et se leva. Hermione alla se préparer à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Comme elle s'y était attendue, il n'y avait aucun message qui l'attendait. Drago n'avait même pas prit la peine de la prévenir ou de la tenir au courant de quoique se soit. Tandis qu'elle sirotait son café, Hermione se souvint alors qu'avec Viktor, c'était la même chose. A cause de son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe bulgare, il était souvent à l'entrainement et était rarement là pour Hermione. De même, étant une personnalité reconnue dans le monde entier, il devait se présenter à toutes sortes d'interviews un peu partout dans le monde et Viktor en avait profité plusieurs fois pour rester quelques jours de plus dans les villes où il s'arrêtait.

Hermione reposa sa tasse vide et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de revivre la même chose qu'avec Viktor. Déjà, elle n'avait plus spécialement confiance en les hommes et en plus elle ne voulait plus être le pot de fleur de service. Agacée, elle se leva, rangea tout ce qu'elle avait sortit et fila s'habiller. Elle en profita aussi pour récupérer ses affaires et les mettre dans un sac qu'elle réduisit pour pouvoir le transporter plus facilement. Quand elle fut prête, elle sortit de la villa et transplana directement chez elle.

La jeune femme déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre puis elle prit un livre et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, Hermione sombra rapidement dans un lourd sommeil et son livre tomba sur le sol. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la brunette sentit que quelque chose lui touchait les cheveux. Comme une caresse. Elle entendit aussi la respiration d'une personne près d'elle et le bruit de feuilles comme un livre dont on tournerait les pages. Hermione ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago, installé près d'elle sur son lit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent tandis qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière dans la chambre.

- _Bonjour toi,_ fit Drago en stoppant sa lecture et se pencha pour lui faire un baiser sur le front.

Pas tout à fait réveillée, la jeune femme grogna légèrement.

- _Oh mais je t'ai connu plus agréable que ça au réveil!_ s'exclama Drago faussement vexé.  
-_ B'jour,_ souffla doucement Hermione qui émergeait.  
- _Maintenant que tu es réveillée, je vais pouvoir te faire à manger,_ dit le garçon en se levant et en sortant de la chambre.

Hermione souffla. Drago était rentré et était sain et sauf. Mais comme l'avait dit Ginny, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer. La jeune femme se leva et se changea, ses habits étaient tout fripés à cause de sa sieste improvisée. Hermione enfila un polo blanc et un jean puis alla retrouver Drago dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret du bar et le regarda cuisiner.

- _J'ai presque finit, tu peux mettre la table?_ demanda Drago.

Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sort pour que la table se mette toute seule. Drago s'installa à ses côtés et lui servit à manger. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence quand Drago prit la parole.

- _Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur ce matin... Est ce que tout va bien?_ demanda-t-il.  
- _Tout va bien,_ répondit vaguement Hermione.  
- _Non à l'évidence tout ne va pas bien,_ fit le blond en posant ses couverts et en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  
- _Drago..._  
_- Qu'est qu'il se passe Hermione?_  
_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles?_ demanda la brune en levant les yeux vers Drago.  
- _Pourquoi voulais-tu que je te donne de nouvelles, tout s'est bien passé,_ répondit celui-ci calmement.  
- _Drago... Tu es partit tout le week-end et tu ne m'as donné aucunes nouvelles!_ s'exclama Hermione. J_e pensais que tu allais rentrer hier soir, mais non je me suis retrouvée toute seule, encore!_  
_- Comment ça "encore"?_ répéta le blond qui commençait à s'énerver.  
- _Ne fait pas l'innocent Drago! Ça fait à peine une semaine et je te vois déjà presque pas!_  
_- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!_  
_- Tu est tout le temps en déplacement! J'aimerai passer du temps avec toi mais t'es jamais là! Tu reviens à pas d'heure la nuit et le week-end t'es sur un autre continent!_ expliqua Hermione avec une voix triste.  
- _Mais je TRAVAILLE!_ s'écria Drago en se levant, en colère. _Par Merlin qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot "travailler"?  
- Je sais très bien ce que veut dire ce mot! _s'exclama Hermione, piquée au vif._  
- Mais alors pourquoi tu viens me soûler avec cette histoire?  
- Excuse moi de penser à nous! _fit la jeune femme en se levant.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit soin de claquer la porte derrière elle. Drago quant à lui s'était tut face à l'évocation du _"nous_". Il se rendit soudain compte que Hermione avait raison. Il n'avait pas été là très souvent cette semaine et il n'avait pas pu passer de temps avec elle. Quand il rentrait, elle dormait déjà et quand elle se levait, lui dormait encore. Drago soupira et se maudit d'être aussi impulsif et stupide. Il se dirigea à son tour vers la chambre de la jeune femme et entra. Hermione s'était réfugiée sous la couverture et avait mit un oreiller sur sa tête. Le jeune homme ne distinguait qu'une masse informe dans le lit. Il souleva la couverture et se glissa aux côtés de Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. Il se colla à la jeune femme et passa son bras au d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire._  
_

_- Hermione, je suis désolé, _fit-il en lui caressant l'épaule.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

_- J'au été trop impulsif, encore... J'aurais du me mettre à ta place, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu as déjà vécu ça avec Krum et je ne veux pas que ce soit pareil entre nous. Je tiens à toi Hermione, je tiens à notre relation...  
- Tu es prêt à faire des efforts? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant face à lui.  
_- Je suis prrêt à faire tout ce que tu me demandes, _répondit Drago en la serrant contre elle_. On est un couple aujourd'hui, il faut qu'on réfléchisse ensemble désormais. Je suis désolé de pas m'en être rendu compte avant...  
- Il va falloir que tu lâches un peu du leste niveau travail, _fit Hermione_, ou au moins travailler à des heures décentes. Il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer parce que je ne supporterais pas cette situation très longtemps...  
- C'est l'inconvénient de travailler avec le monde entier, je subis les demandes de clients avec les décalages horaires..._ expliqua Drago_.  
- Pourquoi tu n'engagerais pas quelqu'un pour t'aider? _demanda Hermione.  
_- Parce que je ne connais personne de suffisament compétent pour m'aider... _répondit le jeune homme.  
_- Ne me dit pas que tu es le plus qualifié pour t'occuper de tout ce qui est construction et décoration!_ s'exclama Hermione_. Tu es plus quelqu'un qui s'occupe des finances, du marché et tout ça...  
- C'est vrai que c'est ce qui me branche le plus mais...  
- Mais quoi Drago? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de recrutrer un assistant pour certaines tâches?  
- Non tu as raison. Mais qui?  
- Kate est architecte, elle pourrait t'aider sur ce point là! En plus elle adore voyager!  
- Mais Blaise? Il va pas vraiment apprécier de se retrouver tout seul..._ fit Drago dépité_.  
- Hum pas faux... Tu pourrais l'engager aussi?! _s'exclama Hermione_. Il a un super goût en matière de décoration! Kate et lui pourraient bosser ensemble et ils pourraient te représenter lors de certaines réunions!  
- C'est une superbe idée! _dit Drago avec un grand sourire_. Je leur en parlerai! Mais pour le moment, je vais profiter de toi,_ ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier.  
- _Oh, oh, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir aussi facilement!_ s'exclama la jeune femme en repoussant gentiment le blond.  
-_ Maiiiiiis,_ geignit celui-ci.  
- _Il fait beau, sortons_! décréta Hermione en se levant.

Drago soupira mais se leva à son tour et suivit Hermione à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent tranquillement et se dirigèrent vers Hyde Park. Il y avait pas mal de monde en ce dimanche ensoleillé. Le couple alla dans un petit bosquet à l'abris de regard et s'allongea dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre.

- _On est pas bien là?!_ fit Hermione doucement.  
- _Hmmm..._ répondit l'intéressé qui n'aimait pas avoir tort.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre et du soleil sans se poser de questions. Soudain, des bruits de discussions qui se rapprochaient, les firent se redressé en position assise. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny, Harry, Stella et Ron arrivaient.

- _Tu...?_ demanda Drago à Hermione avec de gros yeux.  
_- Oui je les ai prévenu! Salut tout le monde!_ s'exclama la jeune femme.  
- _Hello! Je vois que vous avez trouvez un bon coin!_ fit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'installèrent à leur tour près du couple et se mirent à papoter tous ensemble.

- _Tu aurais put me prévenir, si j'avais su..._ chuchota Drago à l'oreille de Hermione.  
_- J'ai prévenu Blaise, détend toi!_ répondit la brunette en lui faisant un léger baiser sur les lèvres._ Tiens quand on parle du loup!_  
_- Alors c'est officiel? Mon dieu, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais arriver!_ s'exclama Balise en faisant référence à Hermione et Drago.  
- _C'est vrai que ça a pas été du gâteau!_ ajouta Ginny.  
_- Mais tout ça, c'est grace à Blaise et moi,_ fit Kate.  
- _On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis!_ lança Drago vexé.  
- _C'est qu'il est bougon aujourd'hui_, plaisanta Kate avec un grand sourire.  
- _T'inquiète pas Drago,_ lui dit Harry en rigolant, _c'est la folie des premiers jours, après ça devrait se tasser._

Le blond rigola à son tour et fit un hochement de tête à Harry, comme pour le remercier. Drago était content de ne plus avoir à subir les foudres des amis de Hermione. Il jeta ensuite un oeil à la jeune femme qui lui serra la main, signe qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione était heureuse. Elle était avec Drago et ses amis ne l'avaient pas jugée.

- _Qui est partant pour faire un jeu?!_ lança alors Ron.

Ses amis répondirent tous par l'affirmative et le petit groupe se lança dans une bataille explosive géante, heureux d'être tous ensemble.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair**: C'est vrai que ça doit pas être super d'être toute seule dans une grande baraque. Surtout quand on est pas chez soit xD. Kate et ginny, les amies dont on rêve, toujours pas pour rigoler et donner des conseils quand on en a besoin :)

**Jade:** Oui je trouve que ça mettait bien en avant les rapports d'Hermione avec ses amies. Même si elles ne sont plus à l'école et tout, elles restent très proches et Hermione garde contact avec elles :). Oui avec les déplacements de Drago, sa relation avec Hermione va être un peu compliquée... :)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Eh eh j'aime bien utiliser un peu l'actualité pour mettre une touche de réalité dans mon histoire ;)

**Victoria:** Oui moi j'aime bien les magazines people, même s'ils racontent pas mal de bêtises xD, je trouve ça plutôt rigolo (sauf quand ça devient trash...) et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympas de tourner l'histoire comme ça :).


	18. Chapitre 17

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon WE, malgré la chaleur...  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Attention, si vous êtes plutôt sensible, sortez les mouchoirs ;)  
Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 17**

Après avoir passé l'après-midi avec leurs amis, Hermione et Drago étaient rentré chez ce dernier.

- _Tu n'oublieras pas de parler à Blaise et à Kate hein?_ lui avait demandé Hermione tandis qu'ils dinaient.  
- _Oui Hermione je ne risque pas d'oublier si tu me le rappelle tout le temps!_ plaisanta le garçon.

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée ensemble devant la télé, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Quand Drago vit que Hermione piquait sérieusement du nez, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena se coucher avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago se levèrent ensemble pour aller travailler. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble et allèrent ensemble sous la douche. "_Une bonne journée qui s'annonce_" songea Hermione tout en s'habillant. Drago lui-même avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. C'est vrai que c'était agréable de pouvoir passer du temps avec Hermione, il se promit de tout faire pour que la situation continue ainsi. Ils se firent un baiser sur le pas de la porte tout en se souhaitant une bonne journée puis chacun transplana à son travail.

Hermione s'installa à son bureau et s'attaqua à la pile de courrier qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Habituellement, elle avait peu de courrier, certains lecteurs lui adressaient des notes pour certains de ces articles et d'autres demandaient à être interviewer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas célèbre. Mais depuis la publication des photos de Krum avec Pansy, les gens avaient tendance à lui envoyer pleins de lettres pour lui témoigner son soutient. Elle les parcourut rapidement puis les jeta à la poubelle. Elle put ensuite se mettre à travailler. La matinée passa très vite car avec la fin des JO, il fallait boucler les interviews des médaillés anglais. Lorsque son ventre cria famine, Hermione se leva et partit manger. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment, le jeune femme eut l'impression que les employés la dévisageait bizarrement. Étonnée, elle continua tout de même de marcher et elle sortie sur la place. Elle vit alors Ginny qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- _Ginny?! Je ne savais pas que tu venais!_ fit Hermione, étonnée de voir son amie.  
- _Il fallait que je te vois,_ répondit Ginny avec un air grave.  
- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_ s'inquiéta la brune. _Il y a eut quelque chose de grave?_  
_- Viens avec moi Mione,_ lui dit la rousse en lui tendant la main.

Hermione lui prit la main et les deux femmes transplanèrent chez Ginny et Harry. La jeune femme alla s'installer dans le canapé, suivit de Ginny.

- _Harry est là?_  
_- Non il devait voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui_, répondit Ginny.  
- _Gin', tu commences à vraiment me faire peur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? i_nsista Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.  
- _Tu ne sais donc pas?_  
_- Mais de quoi tu parles MERLIN?!_ s'énerva franchement la brunette qui se leva.  
_- Oh, on se calme! Je veux juste savoir!_

Hermione se rassit et soupira pour se calmer. Elle regarda ensuite Ginny qui avait l'air de réfléchir à ses mots.

_- Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas facile Hermione,_ commença-t-elle. _Hier après midi, tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Ron?_  
_- Il a dit beaucoup de chose, c'est Ron,_ plaisanta Hermione, mais sa blague tomba à plat quand elle vit le regard noir de Ginny._ Euh... Il a parlé d'un voyage il me semble?_  
_- Oui, il disait que le soir même, Stella et lui partaient en Écosse pour voir la famille de Stella,_ répondit la rouquine._ Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Ron voue le même intérêt que papa pour les objets moldus depuis quelques temps... Enfin bref, à cause de cette soudaine passion et du fait que les parents de Stella sont moldus, ils sont partit en voiture..._  
_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda Hermione imaginant le pire.  
- _Un chauffard ivre roulait au milieu de la route et dans un virage, il était presque du mauvais côté, il faisait nuit, il n'avait pas mit ses phares et Stella n'a pas pu l'éviter..._ souffla Ginny.  
-_ Oh Merlin! Ron?! Comment va-t-il?_ s'alarma la brune qui prit la main de son amie dans la sienne.  
- _Ron va bien Hermione, il est à Sainte Mangouste pour quelques blessures_, la rassura Ginny. _Mais..._  
_- Mais quoi?!_  
_- Stella ne s'en est pas sortie..._

Hermione regarda Ginny avec un air choqué.

- _Stella? Elle... elle est...?_ balbutia Hermione.  
- _Elle est morte sur le coups d'après les médecins.._. annonça Ginny, des larmes dans la voix.  
- _Merlin c'est affreux..._ fit la brunette en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
- _Ce n'est pas le pire, _fit Ginny d'un air sombre.  
- _Qu'est ce qui peut être pire que la mort de quelqu'un?!_ railla Hermione.

Ginny se leva et alla chercher un magazine. Elle revint s'asseoir et le tendit à Hermione qui écarquilla les yeux face à la couverture.

_**- Mort de la petite amie de Ron Weasley, meurtre ou simple accident? -**_

- _Ils pensent que c'est un meurtre?!_ s'exclama Hermione.  
- _Pas vraiment, ils supposent plutôt qu'il y a eut un complot pour tuer Stella_... souffla Ginny.  
- _Mais qui voudrait faire une chose pareil?!_

D'un signe du menton, Ginny intima Hermione à ouvrir le magazine à la page de l'article.

_**Nous l'avons appris hier dans la nuit, la petite amie de Ron Weasley, Stella Davis, a été tué dans un accident de voiture alors qu'ils étaient en route pour l'Écosse. Mais que s'est-il passé? D'après les enquêteurs, ils auraient percutés un conducteur ivre qui roulait presque à contre sens et sans phares, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire. Si le conducteur ivre s'en est sortit, ce n'est pas le cas de Stella Davis qui serait morte sur le coups. Ron Weasley quand à lui a été transporté d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste, mais il semblerait qu'il soit hors de danger.**_  
_**Néanmoins à la rédaction, nous nous posons beaucoup de questions. Pourquoi le couple a-t-il prit la voiture alors qu'ils auraient put transplaner? Pourquoi être partit si tard dans la nuit alors qu'ils pouvaient très bien partir dimanche après-midi ou lundi matin? Nous avons apprit que hier après midi, le couple Ron/Stella était à Hyde Park avec leurs amis Harry, Ginny et Hermione pour profiter du soleil. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Ron et Hermione ont été pendant plusieurs années ensemble. Et aux vues des récents événements dans la vie sentimentale de Hermione, nous pensons qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de Ron et qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de leur rupture. En effet, car même si elle s'est mariée avec Viktor Krum après, nous trouvons étrange que ça se soit fait aussi rapidement après sa rupture avec Ron. Était-ce une façon de le rendre jaloux? Depuis que son mariage avec Viktor Krum bat de l'aile, Hermione s'est sans doute rendue compte que la relation entre Ron et Stella était sérieuse et elle a peut être voulu éliminer la concurrence...**_  
_**Dans tout les cas, le mystère reste entier quant à cette histoire...**_

- _Ils sous entendent carrément que je suis celle qui a voulu tuer Stella?!_ murmura Hermione interdite.  
- _On sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai Mione,_ la rassura Ginny,_ il ne faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça..._  
_- Ginny, une personne est morte et les magazines m'accusent d'avoir commandité son meurtre! A ce rythme là, je vais finir en taule!_

Hermione éructait. Elle était vraiment en colère. Imaginer ses relations sentimentales pouvait passer, mais insinuer qu'elle était une meurtrière, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. S'en était trop! Elle se mit une petite note dans sa tête, se promettant d'en parler avec son avocat. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser les choses se faire. Hermione referma le magazine et contempla la une. Sur la couverture, une grande photo de Ron et Stella prise lors de la cérémonie en l'honneur de Dumbledore. Dans sa robe longue blanche, Stella était magnifique et Ron à ses côtés rayonnait de bonheur. Leurs sourires étaient immenses et leurs yeux pétillaient. C'était un couple splendide. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Ron qui devait être dévasté.

- _Merci de m'avoir prévenue Gin'... J'me disais bien que j'étais observée ce matin..._  
_- Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal... Tu veux aller le voir?_ demanda Ginny doucement.  
- _Oui! Mais il faut que je prévienne le journal,_ répondit Hermione.

Elle prit un papier dans son sac et y inscrivit quelques mots pour annoncer qu'elle serait absente cet après-midi. Elle jeta ensuite un sort sur le morceau de papier qui se plia en un petit avion et qui passa par la fenêtre en direction du travail de la brunette. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et transplanèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. La réceptionniste reconnue Ginny et les laissa se diriger vers la chambre de Ron. Hermione n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Elle n'aimait pas l'odeur qu'il y avait, l'ambiance et ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise au milieu de tout ces malades. Malgré tout, elle voulait voir son meilleur ami car il avait besoin qu'elle soit là. Ginny et elle arrivèrent face à la porte de la chambre 514. La rousse frappa doucement et poussa la porte. La chambre était plutôt petite, les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient blanc. C'était très impersonnel, Hermione frissonna. Elle vit alors Harry qui était assis dans une chaise derrière le lit. Il se leva, alla embrasser Ginny et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- _Comment va-t-il?_ demanda Ginny en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux sur le front de son frère.  
-_ Bien, il s'est endormit il y a une heure à peu près,_ répondit Harry. _Les médecins disent qu'il pourra sortir demain, ils veulent le garder en observation pour ce soir._  
-_ Il est au courant?_ s'enquit Hermione qui s'assit près de Ron sur le lit.  
-_ C'est lui qui l'a sortit de la voiture,_ souffla le brun en secouant la tête.

Hermione regarda Ron. Il avait l'air paisible grâce aux médicaments qui lui avaient été administrés. Néanmoins, il avait de nombreuses éraflures sur le visage et sur les bras et avait une énorme bosse sur la tête.

-_ Il a eut beaucoup de chance,_ fit Harry en voyant Hermione détailler Ron._ Mais il va bien maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas._  
_- Harry, il ne va pas bien..._  
_- Je sais Mione, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Mais on va être là pour lui et on va l'aider à aller mieux!_ dit le brun avec conviction.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Ron ouvrit ensuite les yeux et vit ses amis autour de lui. Il émit un petit grognement.

_- Salut.._. murmura Hermione en lui souriant.  
-_ 'lut,_ répondit le roux, en se mettant en position assise.

Soudain, comme si les médicaments avaient cessés de faire effets, Ron se mit à pleurer. Hermione et Ginny le prirent alors dans leurs bras et Harry se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur sa jambe, pour le soutenir. C'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour Ron, être là et le soutenir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Lorsque les horaires de visite à l'hôpital furent terminées, Hermione rentra directement chez elle. Arrivée dans son salon, elle distingua la chevelure blonde de Drago qui était assis sur le canapé. Quand il entendit le "pop" significatif du transplanage, il se leva et se tourna vers Hermione. Il vit alors la détresse de la jeune femme.

-_ Hermione!_ fit-il en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La brune s'effondra alors contre lui, se laissant aller aux larmes qu'elle avait retenue toute la journée. Drago la serra contre son corps et la berça tendrement, une main dans ses cheveux. Quand elle se calma, quelques minutes plus tard elle releva la tête et regarda Drago.

- _Merci d'être là,_ murmura Hermione.  
-_ Je le serais toujours,_ répondit le garçon en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.  
-_ Je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'état dans lequel Ron doit être..._  
_- Ne l'imagine pas alors,_ fit Drago avec un mince sourire.

Il la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Chacun put sentir l'autre et se rassurer de sa présence.

- _Je me suis occupé de tout à propos du journal. J'ai appelé mon meilleur avocat, il va faire ce qu'il faut,_ dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
- _Merci Drago,_ souffla Hermione.  
- _Et j'ai commander des pizzas pour ce soir, j'avais la flemme de cuisiner et je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas trop d'humeur..._  
_- C'est parfait Drago,_ dit la jeune femme en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Drago sortit les pizzas et ils se mirent à table. Ils discutèrent alors de la procédure à faire dont l'avocat du blond avec parlé.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Choupii Chups:** Oui, ils ont réussi à se trouver un terrain d'entente ;). Merci beaucoup!

**Maria:** Je me suis dit qu'il y avait eut suffisamment de fic où Harry et Ron détestent Hermione quand ils apprennent sa relation avec Drago. J'ai eu envie de faire différent :). Au début bien sur Harry a un peu de mal, mais finalement il se rend compte que Drago a changé et Ron lui accepte bien la nouvelle car il veut que Hermione soit heureuse :).

**The BlondeWithCurlyHair:** Il faut bien que Drago ai quelques défauts quand même :). Mais même s'il ne comprends pas sur le coups, au final il se rend compte qu'il avait tort et accepte de s'être trompé :).  
Hermione est une très bonne amie qui est prête à tout pour aider les autres, je trouvait que ça reflétait bien ça personnalité :)

**Jade:** Merci :). Oui je trouve que dans un couple, la discussion est primordiale! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça fait du bien de changer un peu parce qu'on a tendance à lire tout le temps la même chose xD.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de la canicule et que vous êtes prêt pour mon nouveau chapitre!  
Le dernier était triste, celui là aussi mais c'est quand même un peu plus léger :)  
Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda si la veille n'avait été qu'un cauchemars. Mais après avoir reprit le fil des événements, elle sut que c'était bien la réalité. Elle se retourna dans le lit et regarda l'heure. 11h. La veille au soir, sa patronne lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait sa semaine de libre. Avec le drame de son meilleur ami et les insinuations douteuses des journaux, sa chef avait préféré laisser à Hermione du temps pour elle, pour qu'elle règle tout. Drago était déjà partit au travail et ne devrait rentrer que en début d'après-midi, la jeune femme décida donc de se lever et d'aller voir Ron à l'hôpital. Hermione sortit de son lit et fila sous la douche. Elle se sécha puis enfila un jean noir avec un débardeur gris. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla rapidement. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione prit son sac à main et transplana dans le hall de l'hôpital. La jeune femme salua la réceptionniste e fit un crochet par la cafétéria pour se prendre un café. Quand il fut près, elle le prit et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Hermione toqua doucement et poussa la porte. Molly, Arthur, George et Harry étaient déjà là. La pièce était remplis de petits gâteaux fait par Molly qui avait du les faire dans un élan de peine.

- _Hermione!_ s'exclama la femme en voyant la jeune fille entrer.  
- _Bonjour tout le monde_, fit Hermione tandis que Molly la serrait dans ses bras.  
- _Hermione, tu es sure que tu te nourris bien chez toi? Je te trouve un peu pâle ce matin!_ fit madame Weasley qui détaillait la brunette pendant qu'elle allait saluer les autres personnes présentes dans la chambre.  
-_ M'man, elle va bien laisse-là_! dit Ron.  
- _On va vous laisser entre jeunes,_ ajouta Arthur en faisant un signe de tête à George et en prenant sa femme par la main.

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre d'hôpital.

-_ C'est vrai que tu as mauvaise mine!_ s'exclama Ron.  
- _Harry me concurrence aussi!_ répliqua Hermione en pointant du doigt le brun.  
- _C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité!_ déclara Harry avec un sourire.

Le trio rigola quelques secondes.

- _Comment tu te sens?_ demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de Ron.  
- _Bof. J'ai vu mieux..._ répondit tristement Ron.  
- _Sache en tout cas que si tu as besoin de parler, on est là,_ dit Hermione en serrant la main de son ami.  
- _On est tous là pour toi,_ ajouta Harry en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.  
- _Merci,_ souffla Ron_, mais ce dont j'ai le plus besoin maintenant c'est de temps... Fred il y a quelques années, maintenant Stella... Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille mais..._  
_- Mais tu l'aimais,_ termina Hermione.  
- _J'voudrais seulement arrêter d'avoir mal et aller mieux à nouveau._.. fit le roux d'une voix triste.  
- _Oh Ron..._

Hermione prit le garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. La jeune femme se sentait tellement impuissante face à la douleur de son ami, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Voyant la détresse de sa meilleure amie, Harry tenta de changer de sujet.

- _Ginny aurait aimé passer mais elle avait un rendez-vous avec son obstétricienne_, dit-il.  
- _Comment se passe la grossesse?_ s'enquit Ron en s'essuyant les yeux.  
- _Bien, mais les hormones la travaillent alors elle est sujette aux sautes d'humeur et à des envie plus ou moins rationnelles..._ répondit Harry.  
- _Tu vas en baver!_ s'exclama Ron avec un pâle sourire.  
- _Oh oui!_ ajouta Hermione en lui jetant un coups d'oeil complice.  
- _Oh oui..._ répéta Harry dans un soupire, ce qui fit rire ses deux amis.

Le trio discuta longuement de sujets légers pour tenter de distraire Ron. En début d'après-midi, Hermione se leva et annonça qu'elle devait partir.

- _Tu vas où?_ demanda Harry, curieux.  
- _J'ai rendez-vous avec l'avocat de Drago,_ répondit Hermione,_ pour régler ce petit litige..._  
_- Hermione?_ fit Ron.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-_ Sache que je ne te tiens pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. C'est un stupide accident, rien d'autre. Ce journal ment,_ dit Ron avec ferveur.  
- _Merci Ron,_ répondit Hermione, soulagée de voir que son amie ne la pensa pas capable d'une chose pareille._ On se revoit vite d'accord?_  
_- Je vais sans doute partir demain..._ dit Ron doucement_, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ça pour le moment. Je vais sans doute aller en Roumanie, Bill m'a dit que je pourrais l'aider dans son travail...  
__- Très bien, je te verrai à ton retour alors,_ énonça Hermione en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue,_ prend soin de toi surtout!_

La jeune femme serra Harry dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Elle traversa l'hôpital et dès qu'elle put, elle transplana chez Drago. Celui-ci était dans la cuisine et sirotait une tasse de thé.

- _Comment tu vas?_ lui demanda le blond en l'embrassant.  
- _Bien, bien_, répondit évasivement la jeune femme.  
- _John devrait arriver dans une heure, repose toi en attendant..._

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit précédente et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était exténuée. Elle alla alors s'allonger sur le canapé tandis que Drago s'installait à table pour travailler un peu. Avant de fermer les yeux, Hermione se permit de détailler Drago. Elle le trouvait magnifique dans sa tenue pour le travail: un pantalon de costume noir avec une chemise gris perle et une cravate verte bouteille. "Très Serpentard" songea Hermione avec un sourire. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent et elle s'endormit. Une petite heure plus tard, c'est Drago qui vint la réveiller en lui caressant la joue.

- _Hum?_ fit-elle encore endormie.  
- _Debout la marmotte! C'est bientôt l'heure du rendez vous,_ fit Drago en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Hermione se leva lentement et alla se regarder dans le miroir de l'entrer. Elle arrangea alors sa coiffure et lança un sort pour lisser son tee-shirt que la sieste avait fripé. De brefs coups à la porte se firent entendre et Hermione alla ouvrir.

- _Bonjour, John Marshall, je suppose que vous êtes Hermione?_ demanda l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.  
- _Oui, enchantée de vous rencontrer_, répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer et ferma ensuite la porte. Drago arriva et le fit s'installer dans le salon. Tandis qu'ils discutaient entre eux, Hermione s'éclipsa pour aller préparer du thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle soupira pour se détendre un peu. Hermione espérait vraiment que l'avocat allait pouvoir lui trouver une solution. La bouilloire se mit à siffler, Hermione la prit et remplit les 3 tasses qu'elle avait sortit.

- _Hermione?_ fit Drago du salon.  
- _J'arrive!_ répondit-elle en prenant le plateau avec elle.

Elle servit Drago et John puis elle s'installa dans un fauteuil face à l'avocat.

- _Détendez-vous Hermione, je suis là pour vous aider,_ dit John avec un sourire éclatant.  
- _Oui, je sais bien mais cette histoire m'a l'air tellement compliquée... Je n'y connais pas grand chose en droit en plus donc..._  
_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce qu'on va faire est très simple_, annonça John. _Tout d'abord nous allons poursuivre le journal pour dénonciation calomnieuse. D'après ce que m'a dit Drago, vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de la mort de mademoiselle Davis et le magazine n'a pas le droit de publier de telles informations. Je vous rassure, lorsque la procédure sera lancée, je m'occuperai de tout, c'est moi qui vais vous représenter et moins vous en parlerez, mieux ce sera. Je pense malgré tout que vous avez de grandes chances de gagner le procès, donc pas d'inquiétudes._

John marqua une pose et fouilla dans ses papiers. Drago en profita pour lancer un regard à Hermione qui lui répondit d'un sourire affectueux.

- _Ensuite,_ reprit-il, _il va quand même falloir que vous publiez un démentit, afin que les autres journaux ne relais pas l'affaire. Je pense que la Gazette des Sorciers est le même journal pour que vous exprimiez. C'est le magazine le plus sérieux et le plus lut dans le monde magique, donc l'impact sera plus grand. Ce sera la seule interview que vous accorderez. La justice fera ensuite son travail._

Drago et Hermione hochèrent de la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

- _Enfin Hermione, je vous conseille vivement d'annoncer que votre divorce avec monsieur Krum a été finalisé et que vous n'êtes plus mariée avec lui. Cela devrait limiter l'imagination débordante des journalistes concernant votre vie sentimentale. Ce que j'ai pu lire ces dernières semaines était plutôt très étonnant mais comme vous le savez, il y a beaucoup de personnes très naïves qui croient ce que racontent les magazines people... Enfin voilà, montrer que vous n'êtes plus mariée et que vous avez tourné la page._  
_- Je vais le faire_, assura Hermione en souriant.  
- _Merci John pour tout ça_, fit Drago.  
- _Ne me remercie pas, entre amis, c'est normal de s'entre-aider! J'espère seulement obtenir des tarifs réduits lors de mes séjours dans tes hôtels,_ plaisanta l'avocat.

John resta avec eux pendant près d'une heure. Ils purent ainsi discuter des derniers détails de la procédure, puis il s'en alla. Hermione rangea alors le service à thé et Drago vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- _Tout va s'arranger_, lui dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- _Oui, enfin_! ajouta Hermione en s'enivrant du parfum de Drago.

Elle leva alors la tête et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du jeune homme. Le baiser fut très doux et très sensuel. Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis que Drago laissait ses mains parcourir son corps. Il les fit alors glisser sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione et le fit passer au dessus de sa tête. La brune se mit alors à embrasser le cou de Drago et à jouer avec ses lobes d'oreilles avec les dents. Elle lui retira à son tour son tee-shirt et parcourut son torse de doux baisers. La respiration du blond se fit de plus en plus saccadée et il commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Tout en l'embrassant, il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner le pantalon de Hermione, lui retirer puis il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur la table. Hermione noua ses jambes autour de Drago pour le rapprocher d'elle. Rapidement, la jeune femme détacha le pantalon de Drago et le laissa tomber au sol. Le jeune homme dégraffa le soutient gorge de Hermione et l'allongea sur la table. Il se mit alors à embrasser sa poitrine tout en la caressant sensuellement. La jeune femme commençait à avoir très chaud et pourtant elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Drago. Le jeune homme rejoignit Hermione sur la table et après avoir enlevé les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient, il la pénétra lentement. Ils ondulèrent ensemble, leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Rapidement, ils se mirent à gémir de plaisir et à attendre l'orgasme. Drago s'allonga près d'Hermione sur la table et ils reprirent leur respiration.

- _On devrait se sortir plus souvent de mauvaises situations!_ s'exclama le jeune homme.  
-_ Ahah!_ fit Hermione. _En attendant, c'est toi qui va nettoyer la table!_ ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant nue vers la salle de bain.  
-_ Eh mais tu vas où?!_  
_- Chez mes parents! On sait jamais, des journalistes sont peut être aller les voir et il vaut mieux que j'aille les rassurer!_  
_- Mais et moi?_ geignit Drago.  
- _Toi, tu vas prendre rendez-vous avec la Gazette des Sorciers pour demain! Il faut qu'on publie un communiqué le plus rapidement possible_, répondit Hermione.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, Hermione se rhabilla pour aller chez ses parents.

- _A ce soir Drago!_ lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Elle passa le reste de l'après-midi à rassurer ses parents en leur disant qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la mort de Stella même si elle la connaissait. Elle les rassura aussi au sujet de Ron, qu'ils connaissaient et appréciaient beaucoup, en leur expliquant qu'il allait prendre un nouveau départ chez son frère en Roumanie. Hermione dut aussi dire à ses parents qu'elle était désormais divorcée et que son histoire avec Viktor était totalement terminée. Sur ces mots, son père fit un petit sourire victorieux, content que sa fille se soit séparer d'un enfoiré. Enfin, la jeune femme annonça à ses parents qu'elle était désormais avec Drago Malfoy. Bien entendu son père grimaça à l'entente de son nom et le sujet fit longuement débat mais Hermione lui assura qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Peu avant l'heure de diner, la brunette quitta ses parents. rejoignit Drago chez lui et ils passèrent la soirée en amoureux.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Rosalieemmamailie:** C'est triste oui, mais la vie n'est pas faite que de bonnes nouvelles...

**Fraulein Takoor:** Tout à fait, les paparazzis n'ont pas de cœur!

**Jade:** Désolée mais il faut bien donner envie au lecteur :), heureusement que Drago est là pour s'occuper de Hermione. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu ressens les émotions que je veux transmettre :).

**Loupa4:** Merciiiiiiiii pour ta review :)

**PamDMHG:** Oui maintenant elle a Drago, il va pouvoir la protéger ;)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Oui je sais j'ai été dur, mais c'est un homme fort, il va rebondir :). Merci :)


	20. Chapitre 19

**Oh mon dieu, je suis HYPER à la bourre! Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça!  
J'ai été super bookée ces derniers temps, j'ai terminé mon stage et puis je suis ENFIN partie en vacances, donc pas le temps pour écrire... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
En tout cas, maintenant je suis en vacances, alors je vais pouvoir terminer tranquillement mon histoire :)  
Voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui sera sans doute l'avant-dernier, laissez moi vos commentaires :)  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Chapitre 19**

Drago avait prit rendez-vous avec un journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers le surlendemain. Ils devaient tous se rencontrer lors d'un déjeuner. Le matin du rendez-vous, Hermione se leva de bonne heure pour pouvoir se préparer tranquillement. Elle avait prit sa douche et tout en se séchant, elle regarda son armoire à la recherche de ce qu'elle pouvait mettre.

-_ Tu devrais rester nue_, souffla Drago à son oreille.

Hermione frissonna tandis qu'elle sentait les mains du blond parcourir son corps.

- _T'es bête!_ lui répondit-elle avec un sourire._ En plus, je ne pense pas que ça te plairais, tout le monde me regarderais. Surtout les garçons!_  
_- Tiens un col-roulé, ça devrait faire l'affaire,_ fit le garçon pour couper court au sujet.

Hermione rigola et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle attrapa une jupe courte et fluide noire et un débardeur blanc. La jeune femme se maquilla légèrement et laissa ses cheveux bouclés détachés. Elle prit ensuite une paire de sandale noires à talons hauts et les chaussa.

-_ Drago, t'es prêt?_ demanda-t-elle dans l'entrée.

Celui-ci sortit de la chambre tandis qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise blanche. Avec son chinot beige et ses chaussures de ville, Hermione le trouvait à craquer. En plus, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un air plus décontracté.

- _Tu es très beau_, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- _Merci,_ répondit simplement le garçon avant de l'embrasser.  
- _On va être en retard_! s'exclama Hermione en rompant le baiser après quelques secondes.

Drago émit un petit rire puis ils transplanèrent main dans la main au lieu de rendez-vous. Celui-ci devait se dérouler dans un petit restaurant chic dans le centre de Londres. Hermione et Drago s'annoncèrent au responsable de salle qui les guida vers leur table. La journaliste était déjà présente et sirotait une limonade avec une paille. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle se leva.

- _Bonjour!_ les salua-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. _Je suis Malika Dunham, enchantée de faire votre connaissance_! ajouta la journaliste en leur tendant la main.  
-_ Enchantée aussi_, fit Hermione en lui serrant la main.  
- _De même_, dit Drago qui la salua à son tour.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table.

- _C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez choisi la Gazette des Sorciers pour faire un communiqué,_ fit Malika en feuilletant le menu. _Je_ _me doute bien que la situation n'est pas facile à vivre..._  
_- Non pas vraiment. Je veux tout faire pour que toutes ces histoires cessent_, concéda Hermione.  
-_ J'espère en tout cas qu'on peut vous faire confiance_, dit Drago avec un air suspicieux.  
- _Absolument!_ s'exclama la journaliste. _Je suis une grande admiratrice de ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui Hermione et voir le tort que vous font certains magazines me dégoute. Je suis très fière d'être celle qui va rétablir la vérité!_  
_- Merci Malika,_ dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Le serveur arriva quelques secondes après pour prendre la commande.

- _Vous désirez qu'on commence l'interview maintenant?_ demanda Malika.  
- _Oui s'il vous plait_, dit Drago.  
- _Très bien_, fit la jeune femme en sortant de son sac une plume et un bloc-note.  
- _Mais avant toutes choses, sachez que je veux que nous ayons un droit de regard AVANT la publication de l'article. Il faut que nous puissions vérifier si ce que vous écrivez est juste_, intervint le blond.  
-_ Aucun problème pour moi! Vous êtes prêt?_

Drago jeta un œil à Hermione qui lui sourit.

- _Allons-y_, dit Hermione.

La journaliste commença alors à poser des questions à Hermione et Drago. Sa plume à papote volait sur le bloc-note tandis que le couple répondait le plus sincèrement possible aux questions qui leurs étaient posées. Quand le serveur leur apporta leurs plats, ils firent une pose et discutèrent de sujets différents. C'est lorsque le dessert et le thé arrivèrent qu'ils reprirent l'interview. A la fin du repas, Drago paya l'addition pour tout le monde et les 3 personnes se levèrent.

- _Je vais reprendre un peu l'interview et je vous enverrai l'article avant que la Gazette ne le publie, ça vous va?_ demanda la journaliste en rangeant ses affaires.  
- _Ca me parait bien_, répondit Hermione.  
- _Très bien, ça a été un plaisir de déjeuner avec vous_.

Malika tendit la main et salua Hermione et Drago.

- _J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir, dans d'autres circonstances bien sur_! ajouta la jeune femme.

Le couple rigola et ils sortirent du restaurant.

- _Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier?_ demanda le blond à Hermione quand ils furent tout les deux.  
- _Je serai bien passée chez mes parents, ils aimeraient te rencontrer..._ dit la jeune femme.  
- _Me rencontrer?! Mais... Mais..._  
_- Relax, je leur ai tout expliqué, ils ne te mangeront pas!_ s'exclama Hermione en voyant l'air paniqué de Drago.  
- _Bon, je pense que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon_, soupira le garçon.  
- _Pas vraiment non_! fit la jeune femme avant de transplaner main dans la main avec Drago.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'article de Malika paraissait dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Drago s'était levé tôt ce matin là pour aller chercher le journal et pour le lire avec Hermione. Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit et ouvrirent le magazine à la bonne page. Sur la gauche, l'interview de Hermione et sur la page de droite, une photographie de Hermione et de la journaliste tandis qu'elles faisaient l'interview. L'image était mouvante et on pouvait voir que les deux femmes discutaient entre elles avec simplicité.

_**Hermione Granger lève enfin le voile sur la vérité!**_

_**Rencontrée il y a quelques jours lors d'un déjeuné, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Hermione des récents événements qui la mettaient en scène. Son mariage, ses vacances et la tragédie de son meilleur ami, nous avons TOUT abordé!**_

_**Hermione, vous avez vécu beaucoup de rebondissements dans votre vie sentimentale ces derniers temps, pouvez-vous nous en parler?**_  
_Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter, Viktor a fait une erreur et les journaux se sont empressé de relayer l'affaire..._

**_Ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous de voir que votre mari vous a trompé dans les journaux..._**  
_Non pas vraiment en effet. C'est toujours très désagréable de voir la façon dont les journaux parlent de vous. Le plus dur, ça a été de découvrir l'histoire ainsi. Je me suis sentie ridiculisée, humiliée et bafouée._

**_Que s'est-il passé par la suite? Les journalistes ont imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios, nous voulons savoir lequel était le vrai!_**  
_A vrai dire, aucun n'avait raison. Après la publication des photos, j'ai rompu avec Viktor et je suis partie à Paris pour me ressourcer. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Drago qui m'a proposé de passer quelques jours avec lui et des amis à Saint Tropez. C'était purement amical!_

**_Viktor Krum n'est-il pas venu pour tenter de vous récupérer?_**  
_Si, c'est exact. Mais il ne s'est pas battu avec Drago. Nous nous sommes expliqué et j'ai malencontreusement glissé. C'est pour ça que je suis tombée à l'eau! Si vous saviez comme il est dur de marcher avec des talons de 10cm! Surtout sur un bateau... (rires)._

**_Mais que s'est-il passé après?_**  
_Eh bien Viktor est partit et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui jusqu'à la soirée de gala._

**_Et concernant les photos de vous quittant le domicile de Viktor avec le sourire aux lèvres?  
_**_Si je souriais c'est parce que le divorce entre lui et moi venait d'être signé! En aucun cas je ne me serais remise avec lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a fait!_

**_C'est un scoop! Alors comme ça vous êtes divorcé!_**  
_Oui, je ne veux plus qu'on m'associe avec Viktor, notre histoire est terminée, il n'y a pas lieu d'en reparler..._

**_J_**_**e vous comprends tout à fait! J'aimerai vous parler des rumeurs vous concernant à propos de la mort de Stella Davis, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire?**_  
_Que c'est TOTALEMENT FAUX! Jamais au grand jamais je ne souhaiterai la mort de quelqu'un! J'ai trouvé affreux qu'on puisse écrire de telles choses sur moi! Ron est mon meilleur ami. Bien sur, je ne nierais pas que nous avons eut une histoire tout les deux, mais elle s'est finie d'un commun accord. Nous ne nous aimions plus suffisamment pour rester en couple. J'aimais et j'aime toujours Ron comme un FRÈRE. On a tout vécu ensemble, avec Harry, et je ne suis pas capable de lui faire du mal! J'étais si heureuse de voir qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour... Malheureusement, la vie ne tient qu'à un fil. J'aimerai maintenant qu'on le laisse tranquille, il traverse une période difficile et il a son deuil à faire.  
_

_**Merci Hermione pour votre sincérité, avez-vous un dernier mot à dire à nos chers lecteurs?**  
Je tiens à dire que tout ce qui est raconté dans les journaux est faux. J'aimerai que les gens cessent de croire des choses aussi sordide mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à un avocat qui va désormais contrôler tout ce qui sera publié à propos de moi, de ma famille ou même de mes amis. Il est temps que ces pseudos-journalistes comprennent que ce qu'ils font est moche. Je veux maintenant vivre ma vie sans avoir à me demander ce que les journalistes pourraient dire sur moi. Aujourd'hui je suis à nouveau amoureuse, je refais ma vie et je veux pouvoir la vivre tranquillement!_

**_Maintenant vous êtes prévenus, tout article qui déplaira à Hermione sera supprimé et le journaliste condamné!  
Je souhaite bonne continuation à Hermione!  
Malika Dunham  
_**

Hermione sourit. L'article n'avait pas été modifié depuis qu'elle y avait jeté un œil et elle en était très contente. Drago près d'elle lui caressait le dos d'une main.

-_ Tout est réglé maintenant,_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.  
- _Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre notre vie!_ répondit Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago partit travailler. N'ayant pas eut l'occasion de la remercier en personne, Hermione se leva, se prépara et alla faire un tour au siège de la Gazette des Sorciers. Celui-ci se trouvait au centre du Chemin de Traverse et était situé dans un immense immeuble avec de larges ouvertures sur l'extérieur. La jeune femme entra dans le hall et annonça à la réceptionniste qu'elle désirait voir Malika Dunham.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, la réceptionniste lui indiqua le bureau de la journaliste et Hermione s'y dirigea. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle toqua.

_- Entrez!_ entendit-elle de derrière la porte.

Hermione passa alors sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_- Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas?_ demanda Hermione timidement.  
_- Hermione! Non pas du tout, venez!_

La brune entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur la chaise.

-_ Je suis venue pour vous remercier à propos de l'article que vous avez écrit,_ fit Hermione.  
-_ Ne me remerciez pas, ce fut un réel plaisir!_ s'exclama Malika._ Je vous offre du thé?_  
_- Avec plaisir!_

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent quelques minutes tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Un homme entra alors dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour Malika est-ce que.._. Il se tut en se rendant compte de la présence de Hermione.

Celle-ci se leva.

-_ Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail!_ fit-elle en reprenant ses affaires.  
_- Vous êtes Hermione Granger?_ demanda l'homme.

L'intéressé hocha de la tête.

-_ Je me présente, John Berida, rédacteur en chef de la Gazette des Sorciers!_ dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.  
-_ Enchantée,_ répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main.  
-_ J'ai appris que vous aviez pris un congé d'un mois dans votre travail?_  
_- Euh, oui,_ acquieça la jeune femme un peu perdue.  
- _Je trouve que vous êtes une très bonne journaliste mais d'après moi, vous ne travaillez pas dans le bon magazine_...

Hermione resta silencieuse, perplexe.

-_ En fait, j'aimerai beaucoup vous engager en tant que rédactrice à la Gazette des Sorciers_, annonça John avec un sourire.  
- _Pa... Pardon?_ balbutia la jeune femme ébahit.

Malika regardait son patron et Hermione en souriant.

- _Je suis sérieux mademoiselle Granger! Vous avez un réel potentiel et je sais qu'ici vous pourrez le développer,_ assura John.  
-_ Mais... Mais je..._ Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer normalement.  
-_ Écoutez, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir. Quand vous aurez votre réponse, vous saurez où me trouver!_

Le rédacteur en chef serra la main de la brune, fit un signe de tête à sa collègue et sortit du bureau.

- _Wahou!_ s'exclama Hermione. _Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de m'offrir un job?_  
_- Oui et vous avez tout intérêt à accepter!_ fit Malika avec un air mutin.  
- _C'est vous qui lui avez parlé de moi?!_  
_- Il vous connaissait bien avant que je ne lui souffle votre nom... C'est quand je lui ai montré l'article sur vous qu'il a émit cette idée de vous engager._  
_- Mais pourquoi?_  
_- John l'a dit, vous avez du talent et ce n'est pas dans votre journal actuel que vous allez le mettre à profit,_ répondit simplement la journaliste.  
- _C'est pas possible..._ souffla Hermione.  
- _Hermione, réfléchissez-y longuement. C'est une occasion en or pour vous, je vous l'assure. Mais personne ici ne vous met la pression, vous avez tout à fait le droit de refuser. Mais je ne veux pas que vous disiez non sans y avoir réfléchis!_  
_- Très bien,_ fit la brunette en se levant.

Hermione quitta le bureau de Malika l'esprit bourdonnant. Devait-elle accepter cette proposition? Quand elle rentra chez elle et que Drago vint la rejoindre, elle put discuter avec lui de la nouvelle. Ils firent chacun le point sur la situation et quand ce fut fait, Hermione soupira, détendue. Elle savait quelle décision elle devait prendre mais elle décida de se donner encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair: **Non je lui ai pas déjà trouvé une roumaine xD. Je l'envoie ailleurs pour qu'il se ressource :). De rien pour la réponse, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir des reviews, qu'elles soient postées tard ou non :). Merci encore pour tout tes commentaires :). Je t'en réserve une dans les Caraïbes, pas de soucis ;)

**Yuki: **Merci beaucoup :). C'est bon, il fait moins chaud, c'est plus agréable et surtout plus vivable ^^.

**Loupa4: **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii :). Je ne changerai rien promit ;).

**Missy Hermione Malfoy: **Oui, j'aime aussi le Drago impulsif mais qui se rend quand même compte de ses erreurs et qui veut se racheter. Tu aimes voir Ron souffrir? C'est plutôt cruel xD, mais je comprends tout à fait qu'on ne puisse pas aimer tout les personnages (perso j'aime pas trop Luna...). Je suis contente de voir que la mort de Stella t'ai touchée, non pas que je veux te faire pleurer xD, mais ça me montre que je réussi à transmettre des émotions ;)

**Ada-Diana:** Merci :)


	21. Epilogue

**Salut tout le monde! Et oui, voilà l'épilogue de Gossip. C'est la fin de mon histoire, mais je n'arrêterai pas d'écrire pour autant, ne vous inquiétez pas ;).**  
**Je suis très contente de voir que vous avez autant aimé Gossip, ça me fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir!  
Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Gossip**

**Epilogue**

**_1 an plus tard_**

Ce samedi soir là, toute la bande d'amis s'était retrouvée au Balais Frappé qui avait été privatisé pour l'occasion. En effet, Hermione fêtait ce jour-là ces 26 ans mais elle n'était pas encore au courant de la petite soirée qui avait été organisée pour elle. Drago lui avait fait croire qu'il l'invitait au restaurant. Tandis que la jeune femme se préparait dans la salle de bain, le blond reçu une missive de Blaise.

_Salle prête. Tu aurais put montrer tes fesses pour aider!_  
_Les gens sont presque tous arrivés, on vous attend!_  
_B._

Drago sourit puis mis le mot à la poubelle.

- _Mione, tu es prête?_ demanda-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune femme.  
- _Presque!_ s'exclama l'intéressée, enfermée dans la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme se regarda dans le grand miroir de la chambre. Il en profita pour réajuster le col de sa chemise blanche et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les "coiffer". Il replaça ensuite la boucle de sa ceinture sur son jean et il hocha la tête, satisfait de sa tenue. S'éloignant du miroir, le jeune garçon prit une feuille de papier et griffonna quelques mots dessus.

_Elle se serait posé des questions!_  
_Mettez-vous en position, on devrait être là dans 10 minutes!_

_D._

Il prononça ensuite une formule et la missive s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte, vers son destinataire.

-_ Hermione...?_ s'impatienta Drago.  
-_ Je suis là, je suis prête_! répondit la brunette en sortant de la salle de bain.

Le garçon sourit face à sa petite amie. Il l'a trouvait magnifique dans sa petite robe noire légèrement décolletée et ses talons hauts noirs lui faisaient des jambes longues. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et souligné ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir avec du mascara. Drago la trouvait particulièrement appétissante, malheureusement pour lui, s'il ne voulait pas gâcher la surprise, il allait devoir attendre après la soirée.

- _On y va?_ demanda Hermione, gênée du regard que lui portait Drago.

Celui-ci tendit son bras. Elle s'y accrocha et s'approcha de lui.

- _Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où est-ce qu'on va je suppose?_ fit-elle.  
- _Ça ne serait plus une surprise sinon!_ répondit-il en lui faisant un baiser sur les lèvres. _Prête?_

Hermione hocha la tête, anxieuse. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande fan des surprises mais elle n'avait rien dit à Drago pour ne pas le blesser. Le couple transplana alors à leur destination.

Quand la jeune femme eut à nouveau la sensation du sol sous ses pieds, elle ouvrit les yeux. Malheureusement pour elle, l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait était plongé dans le noir, elle ne voyait absolument rien.

- _Drago?!_ s'exclama Hermione en serrant le bras du garçon pour se rassurer.

Soudain, les lumières s'allumèrent et des gens crièrent.

-_ SUUUURRRRPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIISE!_

Sur le coup, Hermione crue qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

_- OH MERLIN!_ s'écria la jeune femme en mettant une main sur son coeur.

Elle parcourue la salle du bar des yeux. Tout ses amis étaient là; Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Kate, Neville, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, George, Molly, Arthur, ses parents étaient aussi présents, de même que quelques uns de ses collègues. Elle se tourna alors face à Drago.

_- Toi?!_ demanda-t-elle à court de mot  
_- Ginny et Kate ont tout organisé, je n'ai fait qu'ajouter ma touche personnelle!_ répondit le garçon avec un sourire.  
_- Ah oui? Laquelle?_ s'enquit Blaise.

Drago lui lança un regard assassin, ce qui fit rire Hermione. La jeune femme se dirigea vers ses amies pour les remercier.

_- Les filles vous n'auriez pas du faire ça!_ s'exclama-t-elle, émue.  
_- Hermione! Depuis le temps que tu n'avais pas dignement fêté ton anniversaire, il était temps qu'on organise une petite surprise pour toi!_ fit Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- _Ça nous fait plaisir de voir que la surprise te plait en tout cas,_ dit Kate en serrant à son tour la brunette.  
-_ C'est génial! En plus tout le monde est là!_  
_- Ça a été dur de réunir tout le monde, mais Ginny a réussi à convaincre ceux qui étaient indisponibles,_ expliqua Kate.  
- _Attend, c'est Hermione quand même! On ne rate pas l'anniversaire de Hermione!_ s'écria Ginny.

Kate et Hermione esclaffèrent.

_- Et tu as fait quoi du petit James?_ s'enquit Hermione,_ tandis qu'un serveur apportait des flûtes de champagne._

Le petit James était né quelques mois auparavant et Hermione avait été choisit pour être sa marraine. La jeune femme était ravie et considérait James comme son trésor.

_- Laissé chez la nounou,_ répondit Ginny, _c'est notre première soirée sans lui avec Harry, ça fait bizarre mais ça fait aussi du bien d'être avec des gens de notre âge!_  
_- Tu m'étonnes,_ dit Kate.  
- _Bon les filles, j'vous laisse, je vais dire bonjour à tout le monde!_ fit Hermione en s'éloignant.

Elle se dirigea vers Ron et Harry qui discutaient ensemble.

- _Salut les garçons,_ salua la brunette en embrassant ses meilleurs amis.  
-_ Hermione! J'espère que la surprise t'a fait plaisir!_ fit Harry.  
_- Très!_ répondit-elle.  
_- Excusez moi, il faut que j'aille voir Ginny,_ dit le brun en s'éloignant.

Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls.

- _Comment vas-tu?_ demanda doucement Hermione au roux.  
-_ Bien, Hermione, sincèrement! Camille est très compréhensive et elle m'aide vraiment! D'ailleurs, elle s'excuse de ne pas être là ce soir, mais elle avait quelques dossiers à finir au Ministère!_

Deux mois après être parti en Roumanie, Ron était revenu à Londres en meilleure forme. Il avait bien prit le temps de réfléchir et avait décidé de quitter son poste d'Auror, qu'il trouvait trop dangereux. Il voulait recommencer une vie plus calme. Ron avait alors trouvé un travail au Ministère où il avait rencontré Camille, une jeune femme travaillant dans le même service que Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et Hermione était très heureuse de voir que Camille aidait Ron à aller mieux.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends tout à fait, fit Hermione avec un sourire conciliant. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux en tout cas, tu mérites d'être heureux Ron._  
_- Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir Mione tu sais? Je suis heureux de voir que la situation s'est aussi arrangée pour toi!_ fit Ron avec un sourire franc.  
_- Merci Ron!_

Hermione prit Ron dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle.

_- Va voir les autres maintenant, sinon on va croire que je monopolise la maitresse de la soirée!_ rigola Ron en libérant Hermione de ses bras.

La brunette lui sourit et alla saluer le reste des invités. Quand elle eut finit elle alla retrouver Drago, qui était à la terrasse en compagnie de Blaise.

- _Tout se passe bien ici?_ demanda la jeune femme en se collant à Drago qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.  
-_ J'étais en train de me faire engueuler par Blaise, mais sinon tout va bien!_ répondit Drago.  
_- Tu aurais quand même pu nous aider!_ s'exclama le garçon.  
_- Mais c'est pas toi qui vit avec Hermione,_ fit le blond avec un sourire, _c'est qu'il faut l'occuper!_

Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_- Je ne veux pas connaitre les détails de votre vie sexuelle!_ s'écria Blaise en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour se les boucher.

Les trois compères s'exclamèrent.

_- Hermione, je voudrais encore te remercier pour nous avoir recommandé à Drago Kate et moi_, fit Blaise.  
_- Blaise, ne me remercie pas! C'est tout à fait normal!_  
_- Il n'empêche que sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu faire le tour du monde avec Kate et nous ne serions pas fiancé aujourd'hui!_

En effet, après avoir accepté de travailler avec Drago, Blaise et Kate avaient eut l'occasion de parcourir le monde pour l'entreprise Malfoy. Tous ces voyages les avaient nettement rapproché et Blaise avait demandé Kate en mariage quand ils avaient fait escale aux Seychelles. Ils allaient se marier en Juin l'année suivante.

- _C'est aussi grâce à moi_! grogna Drago qui n'aimait pas être sur la touche.  
- _C'est vrai, si tu n'avais pas accepté, ça n'aurait pas pu arriver_, fit Kate qui venait d'approcher. _Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vous pique mon futur mari, j'ai ma mère qui a appelé pour une urgence "mariage"..._

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-_ On n'est qu'en SEPTEMBRE! Si c'est comme ça aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que ça va être en Mai!_ se plaignit le garçon.

Drago lui tapa l'épaule en signe de compassion et Blaise s'éloigna avec sa fiancée.

- _Enfin seul!_ s'exclama le blond avec un sourire charmeur.  
-_ Drago, on n'est pas vraiment tout seul, tout le monde est là dans le bar,_ fit Hermione.  
- _On pourrait s'éclipser, personne s'en rendrait compte,_ souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa petite amie.  
-_ DRAGO!_ s'écria la jeune femme, choquée. _C'est ma fête d'anniversaire! Et je n'ai pas ouvert mes cadeaux! Et je n'ai même pas soufflé mes bougies!_  
_- Roooh Mione!_ geignit Drago.  
- _Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai bien de toi en rentrant à la maison..._ chuchota Hermione à l'oreille du garçon qui émit un petit grognement de contentement. _Maintenant on ferait mieux de rentrer,_ ajouta la brunette en entendant la chanson "Joyeux Anniversaire" résonner dans le bar, _mon gâteau va arriver!_

Elle prit la main de Drago et ils rejoignirent les autres pour la fête. Le gâteau était immense et recouvert de bougies. Hermione était aux anges. Durant l'année passée, toute sa vie avait changé et s'était amélioré. La publication du communiqué dans la Gazette des Sorciers avait calmé les journalistes qui ne la suivaient plus et qui ne publiaient plus d'articles sur elle, sa famille ou ses amis. Ceci avait considérablement amélioré les conditions de vie de la jeune femme qui pouvait désormais sortir sans craindre d'être suivit. Après avoir longuement réfléchit, Hermione avait accepté l'offre de John Berida et avait posé sa démission dans son ancien journal. Elle travaillait désormais pour la Gazette des Sorciers et était épanouie dans son travail. Elle supervisait la publication de chaque numéro et faisait parfois des interviews de personnalités importantes. Hermione adorait ce qu'elle faisait et ses collègues étaient super gentils avec elle.

Entre Drago et Hermione, tout se passait à merveille. Depuis qu'il avait engagé Blaise et Kate pour l'aider dans son travail, Drago était plus souvent présent pour Hermione et la situation entre eux était au mieux. Ils envisageaient même d'acheter un appartement ensemble dans Londres pour ne plus avoir à choisir où est-ce qu'ils allaient dormir entre l'appartement de Hermione et celui de Drago.

Concernant Viktor Krum, Hermione n'y pensait plus du tout. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu parlé de lui, c'est lorsqu'il avait été expulsé de l'équipe nationale bulgare de Quidditch car il avait été contrôlé positif au dopage sorcier. Depuis ce scandale, Pansy l'avait quitté, voyant qu'il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'argent à tirer de lui.

Le gâteau lévita jusqu'à Hermione.

_- Un vœu, un vœu, un vœu_! criaient les gens présent.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son gâteau et regarda l'assemblée. Elle vit tout ses amis et sa famille, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ferma alors les paupières et pensa très fort à son vœu. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait rêver, une belle carrière, tout ses amis auprès d'elle, sa famille et un petit ami parfait. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire comme vœu?

_"Je veux que tout les gens autour de moi soient heureux et que leurs vies se déroulent dans les meilleures conditions possible. Je veux qu'ils s'aiment de tout leurs cœurs, qu'ils partagent leur bonheur et qu'ils fassent les meilleurs choix pour leur futur."_

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et souffla ses bougies tandis que toutes les personnes présentes applaudissaient.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Missy Hermione Malfoy:** Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire t'aide à décompresser une fois tes devoirs finis, j'imagine bien que la prépa c'est pas facile!  
Non, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point là, Hermione a le droit d'avoir des bonnes nouvelles quand même ;). Heureusement qu'il existe quelques journalistes sérieux, sinon on serait perdu!  
Je suis désolée, je me suis dit que donner trop de détails dans un journal c'était pas vraiment une bonne idée... Hermione a dit les choses les plus importantes, elle garde le reste pour elle ;).  
Oui c'est vache, mais je dois entretenir le mystère! Je suis sure que tu n'es pas une horrible sadique, si on veut attirer le lecteur, il faut laisser du suspens! :)  
Oui, elle a bien de la chance d'avoir un mec comme ça, ça fait rêver :).  
Merci de ta review :)

**Fraulein Takoor:** Oui ils sont chou :). Hummmm ne t'imagine pas trop de choses ;)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Coucou :p  
De rien pour la réservation, les vacances c'est hyper important quand même! Moi je profite enfin, même si je suis déjà rentré chez moi, le fait de ne plus bosser pour le moment, ça fait du BIEN!  
Non pas de roumaine mais du ressourcage (je parle comme toi xD), mais il a refait sa vie quand même ;).  
Oui, j'aime bien le Drago jaloux, je l'imagine plutôt possessif et je trouve ça très mignon :).  
Oui bon, c'était pas le meilleur suspens de mon histoire, J'AVOUE xD.  
Bisous à toi aussi, merci encore pour tout tes commentaires au fil de l'histoire! :)  
Gros bisouuus :)

**Ada-Diana:** Merci beaucoup, cette review me fait très plaisir!

* * *

**Voilà c'est la fin! N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises, je vous répondrai et ça m'aidera sans doute pour ma prochaine histoire! Celle-ci ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à arriver, j'ai déjà mon idée principale et je sais ce que je veux qu'il se passe. Il me reste plus qu'à commencer à écrire :). Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté à presque tous les chapitres et qui m'ont suivit du début à la fin, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous à plu jusqu'au bout! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fictions qui sont sur mon profil!**

**Merci encore à toutes et à tous! Je vous dit à la prochaine histoire :)**

**Bisous!**

**Darling Cherry**


End file.
